


DAY and NIGHT

by BellaMorgan



Series: Day and Night [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, F/F, M/M, Magnus and Alec wedding, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaMorgan/pseuds/BellaMorgan
Summary: It’s been a few months since NIGHT by NIGHT… Alec and Magnus are trying to plan their wedding while still moving on with daily life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alec and Magnus announce their engagement.

CHAPTER ONE

“Max Lightwood!” Alec yelled from the top of the stairs, “If you don’t come up here and clean this room, you’ll be eating it for dinner.” Alec had just gone with Max and Magnus the day before to buy him a new toy chest for his room; they spent two hours after that cleaning out the old toys so they could donate some as a learning project. It had been less than 24-hours and his room was a mess already. He was going to explode if he didn’t come upstairs and clean his toys. “I will throw away every toy in this house.” He stared his child down who looked up at him from his place on the couch. He was playing with one of the many toys in the downstairs area, which Alec hated as well. There seemed to be a mess everywhere. 

Jace and Clary moved out over a month ago. 

Magnus already cleaned out their old room since it was the smallest and started turning it into a den. They all own a lot of books and he wanted to make it into a library which Alec had no problem with but now that Magnus was targeted onto a project he had eyes for nothing else. Max was in love with the idea and kept demanded they needed to buy him new books for the room, which meant the library was no longer good enough. Alec had to put his foot down and Max had been annoyed with him ever since. He instantly became the bad parent. 

“I agree,” Magnus spoke on his way out of the kitchen, “And we are going to start with Rex.”

“No!” Max was up in a heartbeat and up the stairs, the toy left on the couch without much regard. 

“I swear to god.” Alec made it halfway down the stairs and met Magnus halfway, who had a huge smirk on his face, “What’s up with the look?”

Magnus went up to the stand on the same stair as Alec, “Oh nothing.” He put his hand up and twirled a finger around the ring laying on Alec’s chest. It had come out from his t-shirt while he was cleaning and didn’t notice. Usually, Alec would have hidden it by now. It was their secret, one that was going to end later that day. They finally agreed tonight was the night to tell the family. It felt like the right moment for both of them, and they were going to talk to Max right before everyone got there. Magnus tugged on the chain, pulling Alec to him for a kiss. 

“Careful.” Alec grabbed Magnus’ shoulder to steady them. 

“We should tell the prisoner now.” Magnus licked his lips; the kiss wasn’t long enough for him. 

Alec couldn’t stop himself from leaning in for just one more kiss. They were a couple who always ran hot, which was a problem sometimes now that they only had Max in the house. When they had a house full of people it was hard to sit on the couch and make out during a movie, it was easy until your ten-year-old comes running down the stairs at such lightning speed that you can’t break apart in time. Or when your in the kitchen leaning against the sink and he wants a glass of water when he should be in bed. It was those moments Alec had to remind himself on a daily of why he couldn’t make out with Magnus on the stairs. 

“Come on.” Magnus started up the stairs, tugging Alec along with him by his chain. It was actually quite useful to Magnus; he pulled Alec around all the time. He was sure Alec was getting sick of it but he never stopped him, so Magnus continued with it. The most successful time was during one fantastic round of sex when Magnus had pulled him hard and it was an instant turn on, from that moment on, it was just his thing; if the ring was available, Magnus would use it against Alec. 

“Magnus, I just got him to start cleaning. Do we have to stop him?” 

Magnus laughed at the pleading in his voice but he smiled anyway, a small burst that did all kinds of things to Alec’s insides. “Listen, I’ll help with the cleaning but we have to tell him before anyone shows up for dinner and they should be here soon. It’s now or wait for another Sunday.”

“You’ve done your waiting; I got it.” Alec pulled his chain away from Magnus and tucked it back in his shirt, “I don’t think you could send me any more memes of Harry Potter to get the point across. Although, 12 years is a bit excessive.”

“Oh, shut up,” Magnus smirked, “I’m going to send you, even more, Harry Potter memes just for that comment.” Alec groaned as they reached Max’s door. “Smart, are you cleaning?” Magnus smiled when he went into the room and Max, sure enough, was cleaning. 

Once they were done with the den, they had planned to move Max into Alec’s old room that was bigger since his current room was the same size as the den and he was grown up enough that could use the larger space. Alec wanted him to have a desk in his room, so the boy didn’t always have to study at the kitchen table or the living room coffee table. Magnus had already picked out the contractor that would build floor to ceiling bookshelves along two walls and then it would just be painting and a few pieces Magnus had already picked out. There was no stopping him. 

“Yes,” Max answered from his place on the floor, he was throwing his stuffed animals into their bin from across the room. 

Alec looked at Magnus, “Basketball star?”

“Nah, too short.” 

“Max,” Alec went to his bed and lounged back to the wall, it wasn’t a problem to reach the wall and the floor on his small twin bed. Magnus mimicked his pose with just enough space between, “Take a break and come here.”

Max threw another stuffed animal before picking up Rex and climbing on the bed and taking his place in the center. It was a pose they had done many times. 

“I got a question for you?”

Magnus’ phone rang then, “Sorry.” He pulled the phone out to see the caller ID. He sighed, “I have to take this. Continue without me.” He answered the phone in a deadpan matter that Alec didn’t hear very often. 

“Alec?”

“Yeah, sorry, buddy.” Alec returned his attention to Max, “I wanted to ask you how you would feel if Magnus and I got married?” Alec had mixed feelings about having this talk with Max alone. On the one hand, he felt he should have been just the two of them but on the other hand he wanted Magnus by his side. 

“Married?” Max questioned then he paused and thought about it. “You aren’t already?”

Alec let out a short laugh, “No, we aren’t. We are a couple who lives together and would like to get married, but you are my son and I want you to be okay with this.”

“Are you going to have a wedding like Jace and Clary?”

“I don’t know. We haven’t talked about it.” Alec smiled at him. “I wanted to get your approval first then we wanted to tell everyone else but I want you to be okay with this.”

“Can I bring Rex to the wedding this time? You made me leave him inside last time.”

And Alec had not heard the end of that since it happened. He just wanted him inside for the ceremony well he forgot to bring it back out for the reception and Max had been bringing it up ever since. It didn’t matter that he didn’t even notice that he wasn’t there the entire night. He remembered the next day and every day since. 

Max went back to playing with Rex in his arms; he always had the stuffed animal with him for the last three months unless he was in school. If they wanted him washed, they had to do it while Max was in school or he would have a heart attack. All because Alec had forgotten him one time. He didn’t know of many ten-year-olds that carried around a stuffed animal everywhere but Alec wasn’t going to stop him. If that’s what made him happy, then that what’s important. 

“Yes, I promise you can have Rex with you the whole time no matter what we do.”

“Where’s your ring? Clary got a ring.” Max was a very straightforward child and it was rare when something slipped by him. He had a lot of questions and that was usually what got Jace in trouble over the years with his answers.

“Magnus gave me a ring.” Alec pulled the chain and ring out of his shirt to show him. “I can’t wear it until after the ceremony and that’s when I will give Magnus a ring as well.”

Max took the ring in his hand, turning it this way and that to inspect the entire band. 

“Look here.” Alec tipped the ring and tapped it with his finger. “It’s hard to read but in there is an inscription and it reads ‘Bane’.”

Max smiled, “I like it.”

“Tell you what, when I go shopping for Magnus’ ring I will take you with me and you can help me pick it out.”

“Are you going to put ‘Lightwood’ on his?”

Alec hadn’t even thought of that before. He really had to love this kid and his ideas, “Yeah, I think so. You okay with this?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

Alec put the ring back in his shirt as Magnus reentered the room. “How’d it go?” He sat on the bed as Max got up and went back to throwing his stuffed animals across the room, making every shot. “He really needs to grow; we could make so much money off his basketball career.”

Alec snorted, “As if you need money.” He shifted and put his head on Magnus’ shoulder and put his hand on Magnus’ thigh, face up. 

Magnus got the picture and intertwined their fingers together; they sat like that for a few minutes in silence just watching Max. He moved onto his toys in the new chest, oblivious to being watched. As if perfect timing right before Max got his last toy in, the front door slammed and Jace yelled a welcome.

“Jace!” Max went running downstairs for the playful brother.

“Time for dinner,” Magnus announced but Alec didn’t move, he twisted their hands and brought it up for a kiss, that got Alec to look at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, time for dinner.” Alec stood up with Magnus their fingers still wrapped around one another. Alec wanted to ask about the phone call and why it was so important that he missed the entire conversation with Max but he knew if Magnus felt it was important to talk about then he would. 

By the time they made it downstairs the entire crew was there. Jace had his phone out to order pizza, they spoke earlier in the day and Clary wasn’t feeling well so they were going to order since it was their Sunday to cook. 

Max was standing next to Izzy who was just over six months pregnant; she had a small stomach she still got tired quickly. 

Clary and Simon were on the couch with Jace propped up on the arm with his hand absently drawing circles on her shoulder. 

“Sissy, guess what?” 

“What?” Izzy had been paying more attention to Max then the rest of the group since he became so sensitive over her being pregnant, he was still her little man she wanted him to be okay with it. 

Jace hung up, “Pizza will be here in an hour.”

Alec is not paying attention to Jace because he was leaning back against Magnus who was leaning against the wall. 

“Magnus gave Alec a ring that he hides under his shirt.”

“Max!” Alec stepped off the wall and went to grab him but he ran towards Jace who wrapped an arm around him to protect him. “Ma-”

“He also said I could have Rex at the wedding.” Max giggled when Jace snuggled him closer.

“Oh my god.” Alec sighed, Magnus stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Alec and pulling him back. “Max, that was our story to tell.”

“What?” he asked from Clary’s lap that he just climbed into, everyone in the room had huge smiles on their faces as Alec and Max went back and forth. “You said it.”

Magnus laughed out loud then, pulling the chain around Alec’s neck, so the ring came out. 

Max caught onto this and pointed, “See its right there.”

All eyes were on Alec as he just realized what Magnus was doing to him. He looked down and saw the ring on Magnus’ pointer finger up in the air still attached to the chain.

“You’re getting married?” Izzy stood up then and went to her brother to kiss his cheek and look at the ring. Jace still rubbing his wife’s shoulder, who held Max in her arms. Simon was up as well, standing behind Izzy, “When did this happen?” She wanted to know all the details. 

When it was clear that Alec wasn’t going to speak up, Magnus did for him, “The night before Jace and Clary’s wedding.”

“And you didn’t tell us?” Clary spoke up this time, “Why?”

“We wanted you to have your special day. Then we wanted the family to have time to celebrate Max’s official adoption, so we waited.” Magnus spoke up again. 

Izzy had taken the ring from him and pulled on it slightly, a little too much, and Alec had to lean forward, “Izzy, do you mind?” Alec finally spoke up.

“Oh, I bet this is fun.” She pulled on it again causing Alec to step forward this time. 

Simon smirked, “I bet.”

It was Jace’s turn, “Yeah, I bet the bedroom is extra fun now.”

“Why?” Max looked up to Clary who just had to laugh at the redness of Alec’s face. 

“Wow, Alec I didn’t know you could turn that shade of red,” Simon spoke up again, causing the entire group to burst out laughing. 

Magnus had to cut in then, “Hey.” He pulled his boyfriend back to him. “He can go much redder than that.”

“Oh my god.” Alec made a break for it then, heading into the kitchen escape his family. The laughter could be heard all the way in the kitchen. He didn’t need to feel his cheeks to know they were bright red, Magnus has been the only person who could even make him turn that color. 

Jace and Izzy followed Alec into the kitchen. 

“Pretty ring.”

“Oh, shut it, Izzy.” Alec went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Usually, he didn’t ever drink when Max was awake but today called for it.

“I’m sorry, but it is pretty. It seems old.” 

“It is. Magnus said it was a century old.” Alec took the ring up to his finger, “He said I’m not allowed to wear it yet.”

Jace slapped his hand on Alec’s back and took the beer out of his hand, “Congrats, brother.”

“You stole my beer,” Alec moved to steal it back but Jace was too fast, he sidestepped him and Alec was stuck getting a new beer. “Thank you.” He popped the led off and threw it in the trach, he went to the sink and stayed there. 

“Are you also going to get married before me, even though I was engaged first?” Izzy sat at the table and patted the chair next to her. “Come sit with me.” Alec and Jace both comply, there wasn’t a damn thing they wouldn’t do for her at this moment or any other. She was the baby sister and she was pregnant. She reached out a hand to each of her brothers. Alec and Jace both took her outstretched hand. “My brothers.” Her smile was massive, spreading across her entire face, “What would we do without each other?” She thought of Max for a moment but he always didn’t count in the trio, he had always been more of Alec than anyone, it almost made her sad to think that way but it was true. Legally and before. 

Jace seemed to sense her need for honesty and didn’t joke for the first time in a long time, “Iz, no crying.” He reached over and wiped the single tear that ran down her face. 

Alec shook her hand slightly in his. “We’ve all grow up.”

“We’re always going to be this close, right? Babies and marriage aren’t going to change us?” She knew it was the hormones but the words just kept slipping out. 

“They haven’t yet.” Alec smiled at her, “Clary, Simon, and Magnus have only ever added value to our lives. Max as well, and this new baby will do the same.”

“Ah, Iz, listen.” Jace squeezed their joined hands, “We are Lightwoods. Clary, Simon, and Magnus are a part of this family. And we will always be strong together. It doesn’t matter what life throws at us; we will be stronger together. There is nothing we can’t face.”

“I cry all the time.” Izzy started crying on the spot. 

“Is this when we get Simon?” Jace was back to the jokes, causing Alec to strike him on the shoulder. 

“Simon, we made Izzy cry,” Alec yelled to the living room which earned him a glare from Jace and Izzy. Max came running into the kitchen first, jumping straight into Alec’s lap, he had to drop Izzy’s hand to catch him and pick up his beer at the same time, or it was have slipped from where he had sat it on the table. Magnus took the beer out of his hands as he walked by, drinking it causing Alec to send him a glare. “Seriously that was my second one stolen.”

Clary came in and claimed her spot on Jace’s lap with a little less drama then Max. 

Simon pulled out a tissue from his pocket. When Jace and Alec gave him a look, he just nodded. “She cries a lot; it just got easier to carry them in my pocket.” 

Magnus set a new beer down in front of Alec, “Be nice.” He whispered as he went back to stand over by the sink.

They were all in their spots, where they would typically be and it felt beautiful to Alec. 

“Alec?” Max bounced on his lap, “Alec?”

Alec was trying to listen to why Izzy was crying this time but he was forced to look at Max, or he would have bounced right off his lap. “Yes, child.” He focused on him then, the conversations around the room just died away, it felt amazing to just stare at him, his entire family in the same room. Max started playing with the ring at his neck. He didn’t see the reason for hiding it at home anymore, so he didn’t bother to tuck it away again. “Max?” Alec raised his knees to get Max to focus on him again. Alec reached a hand up and pushed Max’s hair out of his face; it wouldn’t matter that they went to the mall yesterday and got him a trim, it still fell on his face. Max followed Alec’s movement to look up at him. “What’s up, buddy?”

“Rex is upstairs.” He whispered. 

Magnus spit out the drink of beer he was drinking to threw his head back and laugh, causing everyone in the room to turn at look at him. No one had entirely known the nightmare that Alec was living with the stuffed toy and the amount of time he spent cursing the stupid thing every night after Max went to bed. 

“It’s not funny.” Alec huffed, standing up, bringing Max up with him, which he quickly passed the child off to Magnus who took him and allowed him to hang in the air for second before dipping him down to the ground. 

Jace laughed when he heard Alec muttering on his way through the house. The words sounded like ‘god damn stuffed freaking animal,’ but he couldn’t tell. “What was that?”

Magnus took a seat in Alec’s chair and started the story of how Max has been terrorizing Alec with the stuffed animal. Izzy laughed along when she realized that was the reason they always made her wash Rex on her days off while Max was at school. The jokes of the ongoing war of Alec vs. Rex went on for the rest of the night. Alec spent the entire night trading states of a shock either by a joke of his upcoming marriage or on a stuffed dinosaur. 

Turning many different shades of red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender reveal for baby Lewis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and the comments! I'm glad everyone is liking my stories!

CHAPTER TWO

 

“Look, it’s a girl Rex!” Max held up the pink dinosaur to Magnus and Alec. They were currently at the mall because Max needed new shoes and shorts, he was a kid who destroyed his every year. Max spent so much time outside playing in the mud with Jace up north on the four-wheelers and campgrounds. It wasn’t Alec’s favorite place, like the farm, so he never went on their camping weekend which was excellent for Alec as it had become his thing with Jace so he let them have it. But that meant new summer clothes, every year. It was not warm enough yet for shorts but if you didn’t buy them early than you would never find them. Alec wanted to stop by the toy store to see if there was anything Izzy wanted. The next day she was forcing everyone over to her house so she could reveal the baby’s gender, Alec didn’t understand but he was told to be at their home at 2pm and be prepared for cake. Max was getting on board with the baby. Lately, one of his classmates just got a new sister and she was okay for Max so Izzy’s baby will be okay, but it still better be a boy, he had announced one night at dinner when it was just Alec and Izzy. She spit her food out and Alec had to laugh, the things children said with such innocents. 

“Rex’s got a girlfriend.”

“No, for Izzy.” Max frown at Magnus. “We should buy it.”

“Sorry.” Magnus held up his hands and winked at Alec. 

Alec smirked, “Maybe Rex wants a boyfriend.”

“Maybe Rex wants both.” Magnus shot back with a perfectly arched eyebrow at him, daring for a response. 

“Children’s store. We are in a children’s store.” Alec winked back at him. “No, Max we are not getting the pink Rex, we don’t know what Izzy is having yet.” He knelt down next to him. “Remember I told you we aren’t buying today, just looking.”

“Otay.” He put the dino back and walked up the aisle a little way. 

“Where did he even pick that up from?”

“What? The ‘otay’?” Magnus picked up some other pink toy, looked it over and sat it back down. “School, I would assume. Come on; I don’t see anything.”

“Don’t see it anything or don’t want to shop without buying?” Alec reached up for his hand and smiled; he knew Magnus. 

“Shut up.” Magnus whispered so none of the children milling about would hear them, “Alright, Smarts, let’s go.”

“Already?” Max came around the corner holding some new stuffed animal. 

“No, nope, no more stuffed animals. You already play basketball with the ones you have.” Alec shook his head and Max got the biggest frown on his face. Magnus and Alec rounded the corner at the same time Max threw the stuffed animal and it landed perfectly in the second row of them. It was Alec’s turn to arch an eyebrow at Magnus, “Are sure basketball is off the table?”

Magnus shook his head this time and let go of Alec to pick Max up as the boy giggled and marched out of the store. He was done with the toy store and he didn’t want Max to see something else to delay them from leaving.

“Alexander Lightwood?” A small voice called to him from across the quad area of the mall, he turned to the sound and had to smile. “Alec!” 

“Lydia.” Alec waited for her to finish her walk to him. “How are you?”

She went in for a hug which Alec was forced to return since they were in the middle of the mall. He did smile at her; it was a soft smile that light up his eyes. “I’m good, just moved home. Staying with my parents while my apartment opens up, there was a mix up on the dates.” She smiled, brightly at him. “You should come by for dinner. My parents would love to see you.”

“Alec?” Max came over to grab his hand, leaving Magnus a few steps behind. “Let’s go.” He tugged on his hand to get him moving. 

“Just a second, Max.” Alec let him continue to tug on his hand without much cause.

“Max?” Lydia’s smiled got even brighter, “Oh wow, he’s huge.”

Max stopped tugging then and looked back at Magnus who was just standing there. “Magnus?” 

Magnus was just standing there watching the exchange, they seemed more than just past friends but he couldn’t tell since Alec has always said he was gay, not bisexual, he didn’t think it was past lover but that didn’t mean she wasn’t. Many gay men had girlfriends before coming out. He didn’t know what she was to Alec but she was more than a past friend. That much he knew, “Come on, Max, let Alec talk.”

Alec turned then just remembering that he was there. “Lydia, this is Magnus Bane. Magnus this is Lydia Branwell. We went to high school together. Her parents used to live next door.”

“Ah, hello, Lydia.” Magnus held out his hand with the expectation of a weak handshake but he was wrong, she had a firm grip. 

“Hello,” then she looked at Alec with just a look.

He seemed to understand their unspoken question, “Yes.”

“Really?” She had a bright smile on her face, lit up her eyes. 

“Engaged.” Alec smiled, and Magnus was shaken, he just told someone he hadn’t spoken to in a long time that they were engaged, it was the first person other than family Alec had said anything to. Magnus was the one who told the help desk when then spread like wildfire around work; their love lives appeared always to be worthy of the gossip mill. Even Tessa gave him a satisfied nod when he came to fix her star phone. More than that, Alec and Lydia seemed to be able to communicate without words.

“Awe, I’m glad.” Lydia smiled at him; then someone called her name from over the quad. “I gotta go but dinner soon, now that I’m home for good!” She kissed him on his cheek before looking to Magnus to utter a quick congratulations and she was off.

“She’s cute,” Magnus said, there was more portrayed in that voice then he meant and he knew Alec picked up on it since he pulled on his hand to keep him from walking away. 

“She was my cover, while I wanted to stay in the closet and still do things in high school. I wasn’t always so confident in being openly gay.” Alec felt Max tug on his arm again, but the child was silent. “Michigan is different than New York City and I wasn’t always prepared for the opinions of others.” He was slightly defensive and he knew it but Magnus’ tone wasn’t pleasant either. 

“Alec?” Max continued to tug on his arm.

“Yes, Max?” Alec was happy for the distraction for a moment, he saw the look in Magnus’ eyes and it was going to start an emotional conversation he wasn’t ready for. Not in a very public mall. 

“I’m tired, can we have ice cream?”

That sent Magnus over the edge with laughter, “It’s always time for ice cream.”

Alec had to laugh, he wanted to fight him on it but Max had caught on, he knew to ask for ice cream when Magnus was around because he always said yes and Alec only said yes, half the time. This kid had them wrapped around his little fingers. 

They were sitting in the food court while Max munched on his superman cotton candy flavored ice cream, Alec could feel Magnus’ eyes on him. Max was playing on Magnus’ phone because it was cooler than Alec’s and blissfully unaware of the world around him. 

“I’m sorry,” Magnus spoke up finally.

Alec burrowed his eyes up, “What for?”

“I shouldn’t have said what I did. You knew I was being sarcastic and I’m sorry. I didn’t know who she was and I should have just asked first.”

“She was my cover, my best friend, and my fake girlfriend but she was also my first kiss. We had a lot of real moments but high school ended and she went away to school, then grad school. I heard she got engaged. I didn’t know she moved back.”

“You loved her,” Magnus stated, he didn’t know how he felt about this conversation other than he was glad he was hearing it. 

“Yes, I did. I was never attached to her but I loved her as I would any best friend not romantically. She was there for me a lot as I was for her. Her parents use to look out for us, whenever I didn’t know what to do about an adult situation like taxes or paying certain bills, they helped. They taught me a lot. I think they thought Lydia and I would get married.”

“But?”

“They were traditional. Lydia’s parents moved away the year I came out as gay.” Alec faced the table then, “They didn’t say it was the reason but they went from being great mentors to not speaking to me or my siblings overnight then a month later they just up and move. Lydia was away at school, so I didn’t even get to see her one last time. We talked but I had Max and she had school almost two hours from here. We drifted.”

“It’s only natural, I’m sorry. That must have been painful for you.” Magnus reached out and took Alec’s hands into his over the table. “I love you.”

“Thanks, I love you too.” Alec finally looked up from the table. “Coming out was the best thing I could have done for myself, I know that but I had friends just stop talking to me overnight like I was the plague. I had prepared myself for that but then it happened and I realized I wasn’t prepared at all. If it wasn’t for Izzy and Jace, I don’t think I would have survived.”

“It’s always so shocking to me how closed minded and cruel teenagers can be.” Magnus squeezed his hands. Alec was upset and he brought it on by being sarcastic about someone he didn’t even know. He and Alec never really spoke about how they came out just that they were out, he never knew it was so hard for Alec. Magnus always thought the keeping it professional at work all the time was a bit extreme since couples work together all the time but now he knew. He had a bad experience coming out and announcing their relationship at work was another form of that. Granted it was Jace who really did the announcing but it was still terrifying for Alec and he had no clue. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying that, I understand. You didn’t know and that’s my fault for not telling you. It's not something I talk about often, not even to Izzy and Jace. I just lived through it and moved on, I never felt talking about it would ever do it any good.”

“You have a horrible track record for talking about emotional things that need to be talked about, you realize that, right?” Magnus was trying to keep his tone light but it was difficult with their current discussion. He still had to remind Alec to talk to him from time to time or he would forget that. He now knew why behind the angry at his parents. He was mad at Lydia’s parents as well so he bottled everything up.

“Yeah, I’m aware. I have this fiancée who won’t let me shut up anymore.” Alec smirked, hoping he would get the joke and just let it all drop, he was drained of the topic and wanted it to end. He was ready to finish shopping. 

Magnus took the hint, “Alright, Smart, my phone. Let’s shop.” He heard Max whining to him but he was becoming better at tuning him out, Alec said it came with time and when you can genuinely do it then you have officially become a parent. He wasn’t there yet but close.

~~~

Max was sitting on the counter with his Sissy while she eyed the blue and pink colored cake in front of her. She kept eyeing it and trying to resist it. 

“Sissy, I want cake.”

“Me too, little man but we have to wait.”

“No, the longer we wait, the longer dad has to tell me no.”

Izzy got out of her resolve then and stared at Max, she rarely heard him call Alec ‘dad’ but he was doing it a little more as the weeks went on. She got a little teary-eyed at the idea of him always having a home here and calling Alec ‘dad’ all the time, her hormones went wild on her then. She always had a firm stance on no crying her entire life then she had to get herself knocked up and now she couldn’t stop crying. She was over it. Simon kept telling her she was only crying now because she never did before.

“Sissy! Sissy’s crying again.” Yelled to the whole house, he was too high off the ground and would never be able to jump down. 

Simon and Magnus came into the kitchen. Simon is holding a box of tissues with him. Magnus is picking Max off the counter. “What is going on in here?” He held Max away from the cake who groaned when it left his sight. 

“Max-” Izzy hiccupped, “-called Alec dad.” Then she was lost to a new silent fit of tears. 

Simon shook his head, “She cried over a chip commercial last night because we didn’t have any in the house and so I had to make a Meijer run to get some. It was an 11pm. She was asleep by the time I got home and this morning she won’t touch ‘em.”

Magnus just nodded and carried Max out of the room who spent the next hour about how he was so close to getting cake. When it was finally time for cake, Max was passed out in the armchair with Izzy and Simon’s dog, they had been chasing each other all day and wore themselves out. 

The party was filled with the Lightwoods, Izzy’s co-workers and friend, plus Simon’s employees. His store was a small family and all five of them showed up, Simon got a temp to cover the store for an hour than one of his employees would be returning to the store to close out.

“Max,” Alec gently rubbed his back, the dog popped its head up and notice Alec then went straight back to sleep. The dog had already become overprotective of him and if anyone besides family came too close, he would stand in front of him. He wouldn’t bark or bite but just stand there, right in front of him. “Max, buddy, time for cake.” He also didn’t want him to sleep too long, or he would never go to bed that night and it was a school night. “Come on.” Alec picked Max up when he began to return from his sleeping state, he leaned over and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder. He carried him to the backyard where everyone was waiting. His first reaction was to look for Magnus but he wasn’t there, in the yard at all. 

“His phone went off, so he went inside to check it,” Jace answered after Alec began looking around for a second time. Alec sent him a wondering look, “He’s always the first person you search for in a crowd after Max.” 

“Ah, thanks.”

“I saw Lydia here; you talk to her.”

“I saw her at the mall yesterday with Magnus and Max. We spoke for a moment. I told Magnus about her.” Alec turned back to the reveal as Izzy and Simon cut the cake and let out a squeal. 

The inside of the cake was pink. Izzy and Simon were having a girl. 

Jace just laughed and said, “Poor Max.”

Magnus came out then, having missed the entire reveal, “I take it, it’s pink.”

“Neon pink.” Alec rocked Max to try and get him to wake up, but he was firmly back asleep. 

“I’ll get him a piece and save it for later.”

“Magnus?” He wanted to ask about the phone call but he couldn’t. He wanted to know what they were about, Magnus always seemed annoyed to get them. But he wouldn’t be the boyfriend to check his caller ID; he would just need to wait and see when Magnus was ready to talk. He wanted Magnus to talk to him.

Magnus didn’t seem to understand what he wanted, so he leaned in and kissed him, “Congrats on your niece.”

Our niece, he wanted to correct him but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, he just found a seat somewhere amongst a few tables and tried again to wake Max with slightly more success this time. Magnus arrived with the cake then and Max slowly ate it, almost face diving in the cake a few times with his fight from sleep. Magnus laughed and took some pictures of just Max then them all together. And Alec felt stupid for having any kind of doubt, he didn’t know what his problem was. Lately, he should be happy with his life but something about the phone calls bugged him and he wanted Magnus just to tell him before he had to ask. 

“I spoke to Lydia.”

Alec looked up at Magnus then; he was taking a picture of Max who had given up the fight and went to sleep, rubbing his cake face all over his shoulder, he didn’t care about that, he wanted to know about Magnus and Lydia. “You did?”

“We were waiting for the bathroom. I reintroduced myself.” Magnus put his phone down and smiled at Alec; he had a wild look in his eyes, Magnus would tell he didn’t know what emotion he was supposed to be feeling. “She asked if you ever mentioned her. I didn’t know if it would hurt her feelings if I said yeah but only after we met, so I just said yes and then I thanked her for taking such good care of you before I got here to finish the job.”

That was all it took, that one sentence was all it took to erase any doubt Alec had about stupid phone calls or any other uncertainty in this world. Magnus and Max were his entire world, and he was so deep in love there was no climbing out. “You said that?”

“Well I had to, she did take good care of you and if it wasn’t for her love and support you wouldn’t have come out and then we would have never dated.”

“You don’t think you could have pulled me out.”

“Maybe, but that’s a tough road and it’s a hard one. We’ve both been down it; I just had longer to adjust. I came out at the beginning of high school. She’s a brave friend for helping you down it. So yeah I had to thank her.”

“How do you do it?” Alec found himself in awe. 

“Do what?”

“Find more reasons that I’m head over heels in love with you,” Alec smirked at Magnus’ laugh. 

“Let’s go home. Put Max to bed and you can show me how much more you love me now.”

Alec couldn’t talk, just nod. They had to find Izzy and Jace then they started the short walk down the street to their own home. Magnus offered to carry Max but Alec wasn’t ready to put him down, he was still his baby boy and he loved when he clung to him. Magnus just nodded, understanding written across his face. Max was in bed before his bedtime, so Alec just prayed he stayed asleep all night. Then he went to into their bedroom and smiled as Magnus was under the covers waiting for him with not a stitch of clothing on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets some good news at work.

CHAPTER THREE

 

Alec was standing outside of Tessa’s office; he was called up for a meeting with their boss, he knew this was about his probation period, only half the time had passed. It was too soon to be called into a meeting and his nerves have hit a high point. He was looking forward to tonight, it was a Friday night and Max was going with Jace and Clary for the night in their new house which meant him and Magnus were going to have a night alone, the last night alone they had was the day before Jace and Clary’s wedding. They had planned to go to dinner and spend the rest of the night on the couch with some beer and movies that weren’t geared towards children then end the night in their bedroom. 

“Alec, come in.” Tessa opened her door with a smile, “Have a sit.”

Their boss was there but he didn’t plan on staying, “Tessa, let’s talk after.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thank you, sir.” Alec stepped to the side to let him by. 

He nodded at him with a smile and a wave. 

“Close the door, Alec.” Tessa sat at her desk like she always did with a smile on her face. “How are you doing?”

“Good, what’s up?” Alec sat back on his chair to get a better view of her. 

“Good. You have done really well over the last three months, we’ve interviewed your staff as part of your probation period and because of them, we are releasing you from your current probation period. Along with the reports from the original incident with Valentine, we have felt that you as still an ascent to the company and we hope you are willing to stay with us.” Tessa had to smile at him, “I’ve always been so proud of you.”

“Thank you; I appreciate the progress report.” Alec’s nerves eased drastically. 

”I can see your relieved.” 

“I was a little surprised to be called in.”

Tessa smirked, “I got another surprise for you. I’m moving up, Mr. Ryan will be leaving the company and I have been selected as his replacement.”

“Oh wow, congratulations.” 

“Thank you. And you will be taking this office.” She waited for his reaction but Alec sat in place. 

“What?” Alec leaned far forward in his chair to get as close as he could with the table between them. “I’m taking this office.”

“We are promoting you to an acting position for three months and you will gain the full position after a new probation period. I will be moving upstairs on Monday so that is when you will be moving in here. I understand that leaves no room for cross training but I will be overseeing you and my current position for a time to help guide you on your new duties.”

“Tessa, I didn’t think this would ever be possible with what happened.”

“Look, we both knew Valentine was pushing his luck and the language he used was a tipping point for anyone, we knew he was capable of this sort of thing and I felt bad for not protecting my employees as a whole and allowing it to continue for too long.” 

Alec sat back in his seat again, he was in shock, it was the end of the day on a Friday and he was ready to celebrate. He honestly felt his career would never gain any traction with his violent handling of Valentine. He was so upset over it; he actually was looking for other companies; not that he wanted to leave this one because he didn’t he loved his work here but he wanted to be more than a team lead. “Did you know?”

“Yes, I assumed.” Tessa felt a sad smile then, “I think you are a brilliant and talented leader with the knowledge to know when you need to improve and to work at it. I feel like I failed in the situation and I would hate to lose you as an employee because of that failure.”

“Thank you for saying that but you must know I don’t believe that. I could never see you as a failure.” Alec had to make her understand; he would never want her to believe he felt that way. “I always appreciate your mentorship and taking a chance on me with this new change as well.”

“You will be able to pick up this position as you do with any other, you will have no issues and I can’t wait for you to expand.” Tessa frown at her phone as it began to ring. “I have to take this. We will make the announcement on Monday so don’t tell Jace; he’s the main gossip mill at this place.”

Alec laughed and left without another word; he knew she was right. He returned back to his small office and was surprised to see Magnus standing outside his door, leaning against the door. 

“What’s up?”

“It’s 330pm, the day’s over.” Magnus smiled as he held up his watch to prove his point. 

“Ah damn,” Alec looked down and it was almost 4pm. “Sorry, Tessa called me. Probation meeting.”

“Oh, really?” Alec opened his door and left it open for Magnus to follow him. 

“Yeah,” Alec went to his computer, put on his glasses to finish one last email, “Give me five minutes.”

“Want me to wait outside?” Magnus didn’t want to; he wanted to say near Alec and his sexy glasses. He only got to see them for a second before he took them off and put them on his desk. Ten seconds was better than nothing. Maybe, one day, he can get him to bring them home.

“You can stay.” Alec began cleaning off the papers from his desk; he refused to leave a messy desk on a Friday night, he wanted to start Mondays with a clean slate for the week. “I just need to clean up.” Alec had a huge smile on his face, he could feel it. He could also feel Magnus’ eyes on him. “I got some news. I can’t tell you here,” Alec whispered to him; he had a few employees who still worked late. “And you can’t tell Jace. I don’t need the whole company to know by 6pm.”

Magnus had to eye him; something was up. He held out his hand and stopped Alec’s hand, “Kiss me,” he leaned in to whisper close. 

Alec looked towards the door then back to Magnus, “Magnus.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Magnus didn’t let him think anymore; he pushed himself forward to kiss his boyfriend. He pulled back quickly. “Much better.”

Alec smiled and stood up. “Alright, let’s go.” He pulled the pile of leftover together and dumped them in his top drawer. “We need to go; I have to talk to you.”

“Jeez, you’re like a child right now. Want me to buy you a matching Rex?” Magnus smiled at his own joke which Alec did not agree with or found funny at all. His fading smile made Magnus laugh even more. He couldn’t stop himself now, the look of horror on Alec’s face at the thought of another Rex roaming around had Magnus in stitches and earned him a look or two from co-workers as they went to the stairs. “I remember seeing a pretty pick one at the mall.”

“Enough.” Alec sighed, he really was never going to win against his son and boyfriend. One stupid mistake with a stuffed animal and it was going to be the death of him. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop. What do you want for dinner?” Magnus pulled out his keys when they made it to the lobby doors, they should have started this discussion long before now but he got catch up in making fun of Alec that he stopped thinking about his hunger, which was stupid because he missed lunch and didn’t want to wait around while trying to decide where to eat. 

“Let’s do low-key; I’m starving.” His stomach decided to agree with him, as it took that moment to echo with hunger, which sent a laugh to Magnus. 

“How about you call the Chinese place and we can get take out?” Magnus flipped his keys around his fingers, they were walking at a study pace but he always seemed to have to park near the end of the parking lot, it was an excellent two-minute walk to his car every day, and it still amazed him on how that was even possible. 

The whole way to the Chinese place and home, Alec spent in a beautiful state of glee. Magnus kept asking him what was up but he kept putting him off, telling him he would only find out after they got home like it was some highly classified secret, which then made him joke that it was to be kept that way from Jace earning him more laughter from Magnus.

Alec went inside first dropping the Chinese food on the coffee table and going straight to the kitchen for their drinks, the beer along with napkins. Magnus went upstairs to change into sweats and his favorite New York City t-shirt, it was beaten up and holey but the perfect shirt. Alec had offered to buy him a new one but Magnus wouldn’t let him. He wanted only this one. Alec later found out it was the one and only gift Ragnor ever gave him and it was a joke of sorts. So, Alec stopped offering to replace it and just accepted it would always be a part of their bedtime routine. 

Alec couldn’t really complain he had the same sort of shirt but he never wore it to bed, he preferred to sleep without a shirt on, a trait he had hoped Magnus would pick up but as of yet he did not unless they just had sex and then usually he would leave his shirt off as they were both too hot afterwards for anything more than boxers, a trait Alec was glad Magnus picked up from him. 

Alec was almost done setting up their dinner when Magnus came down, “I’ll finish, you go change.” He took the container from Alec’s hands and shooed him away. “You want to watch a superhero movie?” He called to him as a joke. Remember the second date they had at his apartment. 

Alec stopped on the stairs, “Surprise me.”

Magnus knew what that meant; Alec was an action movie type of person, so it was usually some sort of superhero movie. It was a safe bet they would both enjoy it and wouldn’t have to spend an hour trying to find something to watch. It took a minute to decide which one and Alec was making his way back down the stairs. “Civil War? Nice, brings back memories.”

“A good night and a good morning.”

Alec settled on the floor in front of the coffee table while Magnus sat on the couch with his legs up, “Do you think maybe it’s time to get a new cat?” Alec never wanted to bring it up because Chairmen Meow’s death was always hard on him. He was young and tiny but had cancer and Magnus was forced to put him only a week before moving in with Alec. Max was also obsessed with the Chairmen when they spent time at the apartment. 

Magnus stilled himself for a minute before leaning down to kiss Alec on the side of his head. “What do you think?”

Alec stared forward for a moment at the opening credits. He didn’t really know what to say, he was never a huge pet person but he liked the cat and so did Max who kept asking for a pet. “I think so, you love cats and Max keeps talking about one.”

“Do you want one?” Magnus looped an arm around Alec’s neck, going in for a kiss on the side of his neck. 

“I’ve never been a big pet person but that’s because I knew I would have to take care of it. I know Jace and Izzy would never do it. But I think it would be doable now. Let’s go looking and see what we find.” Alec turned to rest his cheek against Magnus’s lips, who kissed him again. 

“Okay.” Magnus released him to grab for his Chinese carton. 

The movie had started and with the Chinese food in front of them neither remember that Alec had news to share. They continued talking about the movie and after the meal was finished, Alec moved up to the couch, sitting up while Magnus laid his feet across his boyfriend’s lap. This went on until the movie was almost over then Magnus suddenly sat up straight on the couch, causing his legs to push against Alec’s lap. 

“What?” Alec frowned.

“What do you mean, what? You owe me work secrets!” Magnus was leaning against his arms to have a better look at Alec. “Were you just messing with me?”

Alec laughed, grabbing the remote he shut the TV off, he had genuinely forgotten for a while that he did have news to share. “No, I just forgot-” Alec was cut off by Magnus’ phone cutting him off. 

“Damn.” Magnus pulled his phone out of his sweats and groaned, “We are not done, mister!” Magnus got up and answered his phone. 

Alec frowned, what was up with the random calls, his phone rang then. Jace’s name and number popped up on the screen which meant it was Max, “Hey buddy.” Alec was right; it was Max, he was calling for his goodnight from him. It wasn’t every night thing but most of the time, he would call for a good night from Alec before bed. “Yeah?” He started to clean up the remain containers from their dinner. “Well make sure you tell them thank you. Yes, I love you too.” Alec went into the kitchen as Magnus hung up his call, “Be nice to Jace. Hold on,” Alec handed the phone to Magnus, “It’s Max.”

“Smarts!” Magnus called to him, placing the phone between his ear and his shoulder, looping his arms around Alec’s waist as he was throwing the Chinese bag away. Alec tried to remove himself from Magnus’ hold but he wasn’t making a dent on that front, Magnus was stronger than he was. “Yeah, I know. Don’t listen to Jace. Love you too, goodnight.” The phone when silent and Magnus was forced to release Alec to grab the phone. “Jace told Max that we were having fun without him.”

“Should I even be surprised anymore?” Alec knew the answer to that, “Come on.” He pulled on Magnus’ arm.

Magnus was not prepared for the pressure Alec used to push him onto the couch, he smiled up at him with a devilish grin when Alec straddled his waist instead of sitting next to him. He put his hands on Alec’s ass to hold him in place. “Well, hello, Alexander.”

Alec smirked at him, “You owe me something.”

Magnus seemed to forget that Alec had news for him and just went with the new train, “Oh yeah.”

“Yeah,” Alec went for Magnus’ neck, he started with a kiss, a very light feather of a kiss, then nipped with just the edge of his teeth. It didn’t take much for Alec to get a moan deep from Magnus’s throat and added pressure from where his hands still on his ass. The moan hummed against Alec’s lips. “Yeah.” He repeated, “You owe me celebratory sex.”

“Oh, really? And what are we celebrating?” Magnus drew back to look up at his boyfriend, “What dear fiancée are we celebrating?” he asked again when Alec just stared down at him. 

“My promotion to Chief at work.”

“What?” Magnus tried to sit up straight but with Alec on his lap, it only caused him to rub himself against him, enticing a moan from both of them. “Stop the sex for a moment.” When Alec arched an eyebrow, Magnus picked up on his meaning. “Not turning down, just pausing. You got promoted?”

“Yep, Tessa is moving up and I’m filling her spot as acting. I have a three-month probation period to see if I can do the job but if I pass the job is mine. They are announcing it Monday so we can’t tell Jace.” Alec smirked at him, moving his hands from Magnus’ shoulders where they were previously resting, down towards the edge of his shirt, bring his lips down closer to Magnus’. He put his hand on his skin as soon as he could. 

“Alexander, as much as I am all for raunchy sex, I think the couch might be a bad place for it.”

Alec had to frown, “We had raunchy sex on the couch in your apartment.” They had done a lot of things on that couch; it almost made Alec sad to throw it out when Magnus left, the memories made on that couch were impressive. 

“Yeah, but we didn’t have a ten-year-old and an entire family sitting on it.”

“Ah, Jesus.” Alec pulled away from him and sat on the other side of the couch. He seemed to, finally, come down from his high, Magnus was right. 

Magnus leaned in close to him, resting his head on his shoulder, “Let’s go upstairs and I can show you the positive points of shower sex.” Alec had to smirk; he already knew those points, Magnus had shown him that Tuesday morning; luckily, they still made it out of the house on time, how, he wasn’t sure but they did. 

Their front door opened then; both looked up to see Izzy standing in the doorway, “Hey, guys, you got a minute?”

Alec had to resist the urge to yell at his sister, “Izzy, can you knock next time or call?”

“Why?” She came in and went to the armchair. 

“See,” Magnus pointed and stood up, he was officially no longer in the mood and needed to go away. “this is why we can’t have raunchy couch sex.” He didn’t stick around to hear Izzy cry out with a round of gross and Alec’s groaning. He was already up the stairs and slamming their bedroom door for additional effects. 

Izzy made a look of pure terror, “You weren’t, were you?”

Alec rolled his eyes, “I have a pissed off, sex deprived boyfriend upstairs and this is our first night without Max since the night before Jace and Clary’s wedding. Talk or leave.”

Izzy seemed to get the picture, “Simon and I have an issue with our kitchen sink, we can’t afford to pay someone to tell us what we need to do and we have no idea. Can you come look at it?”

Alec groaned, this is what his sister wanted from him. “Can’t this wait until tomorrow?” His phone buzzed in his pocket; he pulled it out not surprised that it was from Magnus. ‘Losing your chance on raunchy bedroom sex.’ Alec tried hard to listen to his sister drone on as he responded. ‘You will never say no.’

“Alec, are you listening?”

“No, not really.” He put his phone down but it buzzed again. ‘There’s a first time for everything.’ He groaned then, “I’ll be by first thing in the morning.”

“You promise?” She stood up.

“If it gets you out of my house, then yes.” When she didn’t move, Alec stood up to push her towards the door. “You always complain I don’t talk to you enough about my personal life so here goes nothing; I want to have loud, insane sex with my boyfriend since we are childless for the night. Lock the door when you leave or listen. I don’t care.”

“Eeww, Alec!” She yelled slapping his arm, “This isn’t what I had in mind.”

“Well, that’s what you got.” He got the door for her, “Choice is yours.”

“Practice safe sex,” Izzy smirked as she left, entirely over the gross factor from just moments ago.

Alec practically slammed the door behind her, locking it and hitting the lights to turn them all off. He headed up the stairs two at a time and making it through their bedroom door at lightning speed. Magnus was laying on the center of the bed with both of his hands under his head, his phone resting on his nightstand. Alec threw his shirt over his head and went to their bed. He climbed up the bed to meet Magnus who moved his hands to put them on Alec’s arms as he reached him. 

“I heard the very loud ‘eww’. Do I want to know what you said to her?”

“I told her ‘I want to have loud, insane sex with my boyfriend since we are childless for the night. Lock the door or listen’.” 

“Oh my god,” Magnus roared with laughter, that was never something he ever thought Alec would say to him let alone to his sister. “Yes, please.” Magnus threw his head back as Alec went straight to his neck, holding his body above Magnus on his hands and knees; they only touched from Alec’s lips connecting to his neck. “I really hope your sister left.” 

Alec smirked, his lips still against Magnus’ neck, “Oh yes,” he spoke against the sensitive skin, “I locked her out after her telling us to ‘practice safe sex’.”

“She’s one to talk.” Magnus laughed, really laughed. 

Alec couldn’t remove his lips from Magnus’ neck, the vibrations against his lips was intoxicating. “Talk some more.”

“About what?” Magnus buried his hands in Alec’s hair. 

“I don’t care.” Alec kissed his neck again, trading off between light kisses and just pressing his lips there. 

Magnus sighed, content with the feeling of Alec over him and kissing him. “Alexander,” He tried to pull his lips up where he could kiss them but he wasn’t moving, “I need you. I need you now. No more foreplay.” Alec seemed to get what he wanted because he laid himself all the way down on top of Magnus. “Finally.” Magnus was able to wrap his arms tight around Alec’s neck as he finally kissed him. Alec stuck his tongue in his mouth at the first breath he took, Magnus groaned and unwrapped his arms. He needed to feel him and all of him, his hands ventured down his back to his waist, slipping them inside his sweats, squeezing his ass. Magnus thrust his hips at the same time he pushed down on Alec’s ass, rubbing himself against his boyfriend’s hard body. Magnus swallowed Alec’s groan, using the moment to take the upper hand and roll them over. It was Magnus’ turn to peer down at Alec. 

“I believe a celebration is in order.”

“Mag-” the rest of his name was lost on a loud grunt which turned into a groan, Magnus didn’t take a second breath before twisting his hand from Alec’s ass to his front, thrusting his hand up and down his hard member. 

Magnus moved to a sitting up position, never removing his hand. “You wanted loud sex?” He wanted for Alec’s nod, “Well so do I. I need you to moan now, and loud. Or I’ll slow down.” 

Alec’s clouded vision and thoughts kept him from fully comprehending his words because Magnus was already stripping his sweats and boxers off. “Magnus.” He curled his hands roughly in his hair as he started sucking on him. 

He only moved down then up once before speaking, “Louder.” He went back to his sucking and was rewarded with the sound he wanted to hear, Alec spoke his name again but this time with the volume Magnus wanted to hear. This was what Magnus wanted from him, the heavy, uncontrollable loss of control. The control Alec never really let go of, in their bed even when they were alone. It was always harder to achieve with a child around but they had a good family who always helped them get their alone time, as they would do for them in the future but even than Alec held himself in, oh he expressed himself but never with a clear and effective loudness that came with more than sex. He was on a mission to make Alec fuck him, he was also so controlled and he wanted him to lose that control and he wanted him to lose it tonight. “Alexander, louder.” Magnus went back to working on him at a slow pace, that was sending him into overdrive. 

“Magnus, please.” Alec brought his other hand up to him but Magnus let go of him then. 

“Stand up.” Magnus was up in a flash, pulling Alec with him. He started pulling off his clothes while Alec just stood there was a questioning look. “I’m going to show you how to be loud.” Magnus went for their bottle of lube and a condom, he returned to Alec and kissed him, he pulled back enough to use his teeth to rip open the side of the condom. He had to take a moment to breathe before pushing the condom on Alec, taking an extra couple of strokes then he grabbed the lube and using his hand to stroke him even more with the lube. “You are going to fuck me.” Magnus got the words out without Alec trying to kiss him, he had the element of surprise on Alec and he was going to use that to advantage. He knew Alec was half dazed from his partial blow job, and he was going to prove to Alec you can fuck someone while in love with them. It was just a word after all. 

“Magnus?” Alec groaned, but he had a question in his voice. 

“It’s just a word, Alexander. Fuck me.” 

Alec hated that word but something changed about it when Magnus said it with his name dripping with pure sex and touching him. He was going to lose his mind; he started to act then. He used his own hand to cover Magnus’ on him, adding some of the lube to the center of his hand, “Bend over.” Alec hissed at him when his strokes became too much; he was going to come soon if Magnus kept going like that. 

Magnus smile, finally, he hit the right combo to get Alec to be loud with him. He usually controlled the tone in the bedroom, not because Alec didn’t have the experience because he did have enough past lovers to know but he just never demanded it, so Magnus usually took it. Not tonight, tonight his Alexander started to control it. He went in for one more kiss while Alec turned him. Finally, he had to break the kiss. 

“Is this what you want?” Alec used a single finger to rub around Magnus’ hole. Alec reached forward and kissed the center of Magnus’ perfect tanned back, “You want me to lose control, and fuck you.” He uttered the last two works while sticking two fingers where Magnus’ wanted them. He hissed and found himself nodding. “Do you think I can’t do it?” Alec asked, his lips still on his back. “Or I don’t know how?” Alec kissed him again, using his teeth to track down his spine. Magnus groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. Alec removed his fingers and replaced them with his dick, causing Magnus to moan deep and long. He wasn’t horribly rough but he was far from gentle. 

“Fuck, Alexander.” He threw his head back; he was going to lose himself, which was the opposite of what Magnus wanted, he wanted Alec to lose control. He realized then he was being played; Alec knew what he was going all along, Alec just played him for the last year. 

“Louder,” Alec grunted with the power of his thrust. He reached around Magnus’ waist to reach for him, pumping him along the same rhythm. His other hand was using Magnus’ waist for extra leverage to get more control in his thrusts, allowing him to go deeper. 

Magnus couldn’t stop himself; it was too much, he came then; all over Alec’s hand and their blanket. Completing the urgency of a first-time lover. His arms were weak and gave out with Alec’s final few hard thrusts; he was using both hands on his waist for his end, sending Magnus further into the bed.

“Fuck me.” Magnus moaned into their blanket where he was laying; he was vaguely aware of Alec slipping out of him. He felt slick with sweat but he didn’t want to move, his knees gave out and he snuck down to the floor, Alec joining him with his back against the bed. Magnus leaned to the side to rest his head on Alec’s shoulder; he was waiting for his blood to begin to flow correctly before he could move. He would definitely sore in the morning, he was used to sex with Alec but he couldn’t drop his smile, it was the first time Alec had ever been rough with him.

“I believe I just did.” Alec grasping for breath, covered in sweat and sticky all over. 

“What?” Magnus didn’t understand. 

“You said ‘fuck me’ and I said ‘I believe I just did’.”

Magnus lost it then. He laughed so hard; he had tears running down his cheeks in seconds. “Alexander Lightwood, you are fucking amazing. I can’t wait to marry you.”

Alec laughed with him, he reached over and pulled Magnus to his chest, the pose was awkward but Alec wasn’t ready to let go just yet. There was something about having Magnus in his arms after sex that just made him feel right with the world. He felt pride in knowing he made him that way, slick with sweat and out of breath. He literally could bring his boyfriend to his knees. 

“I think it’s time you show me the positive points of shower sex.”

Magnus still couldn’t control his laughter; his boyfriend always amazed him every day of his life. He couldn’t describe the feelings he had for Alec and the excitement he felt at knowing they would have the rest of their lives to continue to amaze. 

“It took everything in you to say those words to me right now, didn’t it?” Magnus didn’t need an answer, he knew.

“Shut up.” Alec pulled back so he could look at him. The laughter in his face, behind his eyes, made his world complete. 

“Do me a favor and only say them once in a while when you really want it like that? I want it to remain special.”

“I can promise you that.” Alec felt the red creeping up his neck. He was glad he said it and did it, it was hot but he was slightly embarrassed now that it was over. He knew Magnus, knew him well; it made it hotter when he said those words to him. 

“I love you, Alexander. I really can’t wait to marry you.”

“Let’s shower; I’m getting sticky.” Alec stood up, bringing Magnus with him. The worst part of sex in his opinion was the after sex clean up; it always annoyed him that the bliss had to end because they were all sticky and they had one or more condoms to dispose of in the trash, it was too uncomfortable to wear to bed all night. “I’ll let you prove your love with a nice massage in the shower,” Alec smirked, using a line Magnus had used on him once or twice in the past. It caused another round of laughter and praise of love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets a New York visitor.

CHAPTER FOUR

 

Magnus had been running late all day, it started that morning when he was late to get Max to the bus and had to drive him to school, which made him late for work and he had to skip lunch to be able to leave a little early to get Max. Alec was on a day trip to Lansing with Tessa and a few higher-ups, so the parenting duties of Max fell to him all day. He honestly didn’t know how Alec did and would need to take better notes in the future. Alec said he would be home around the time Max got him but Magnus picked him up 20 minutes again and Alec still wasn’t home. 

“Max, homework.” Magnus came walking in from the kitchen with a juice box; he handed it to him as he walked past the couch to get the door, it rang while he was in the kitchen and Max was no longer allowed to the get the door after the incident with Maryse and Robert last year.

“Hel-” Magnus stopped in his tracks at the person on the other end; his life officially sucked today. He never wanted Alec to be home so much in his life. He would do anything to have his boyfriend walk in the door next. “What do you want?” 

“Are you a friend of my dad’s?” Max asked from his spot he had taken up on the couch on his knees. 

“You’re a dad?” The female voice called looking from the little brat to Magnus.

“Magnus?” Max frowned at the strange women and Magnus.

“It's okay, Smarts. Go upstairs and play. We will do homework in a bit.”

“Such a cute insta-family. How domestic of you.” Camille smiled her snarky smile at Magnus. 

Magnus shut the door when it was clear; she wasn’t going to leave, “Max, upstairs.” Max’s frown deepened, Magnus never called him Max hardly ever. “Come on, buddy. Go read to Rex; I’ll be up in a minute.” Magnus picked him up to lift him over the couch, grabbing Rex off the couch and handing him to Max, “Go, I promise.” Max took the hint this time when upstairs very slowly looking back every few steps. Magnus watched him go with a smile; he was such a smart child.

“Magnus-”

“Shut up.” Magnus took a few steps up to look over the railing to make sure Max had indeed gone into his room to read. He didn’t need him to hear the words he was about to say. It was bad enough that Alec swore around him, it wasn’t a lot just usually when he was lost in the moment of the stuff shit Jace was doing. He came back down the stairs when he was sure Max was out of earshot. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Camille was walking around the room now, looking at all the pictures. 

He didn’t want her there looking at his life with Alec. They just went around the house and updated some of the photos in each frame. Some of the old ones were kept while others were updated to include Simon, Clary, and Magnus into the Lightwood family.

“What I can’t stop by?”

“No, you can’t. What you can do is leave.” Magnus didn’t move from his spot behind the couch; he kept his eyes on her at all times. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to see you; the grapevine says you’re getting married.” She picked up a photo of Alec and Magnus. 

It was a photo with a lot of meaning behind it, no one but him and Alec would ever know the real meaning. Magnus was behind Alec with serious look while Alec had a giant smile on his face, a total role reverse for their usual. They were in a parking lot, in the same spot they kissed for the first time. Magnus wanted the photo but Alec would only do it on the weekend, hence the faces. No one would ever know that most of the pictures in the house of them had different meanings then what they said. There was one photo in their bedroom that Alec printed by mistake. It was an average selfie except the selfie was after sex and they were both naked. He had forgotten that fact when he had it printed, there was nothing in the photo that led on to that which is why the picture was one of Magnus’ favorites. A perfect picture of pure bliss and contentment. 

Magnus went to her then, took the photo of her hands to put it back, “Stop touching my things. What grapevine?”

“Doesn’t matter. I can’t let you marry that idiot. He doesn’t know you as I do.”

“Good,” Magnus grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the door, “I hope no one ever knows me as you did. You are a horrible human being, and I would be glad not to be reminded of you.”

“What you and I have will be forever!” She yanked her arm free. 

“I doubt that. You and I will never be anything ever again. You are just my painful past.” Magnus growled at her. “This is my home with my husband and our child, so get out.”

“I would have to agree.” The door slamming behind the voice. 

Magnus looked up to find Alec was standing there with a look of pure hate on his face and fury in his voice that meant business. He was so distracted by Camille he didn’t even hear the door opening, but he definitely listened to its closing. He didn’t know how much Alec had heard but he hoped it was everything. 

“Oh, please you two can’t be seriously agreeing to this marriage.” Camille looked at Magnus; she never glanced at Alec even after he spoke. “What would your friends in New York say?”

“I don’t care. I don’t live there anymore, Michigan is my home. And if they are my friends, then they will be happy that I’m happy.”

“You can leave, or I’ll call the police, the choice is yours, Camille,” Alec spoke again, unmoved from his spot. 

“I’ll leave but I’ll be back. I’m not leaving town until you agree to come with me.” She went to the door and stopped in front of Alec, “You’re a phase, he’ll get it over soon enough.” She went to touch his arm but Alec jerked back to stay out of her space. 

Magnus came up to them, stepping in front of Alec, “Leave. I won’t tell you again.”

“Where’s Max?” Alec asked the second the door closed, but Magnus was already moving up the stairs with Alec on his trail. 

Magnus didn’t mean to ignore Alec but this was his situation and one he needed to fix with Max, this is what he felt it meant to be a parent and he wanted to be that for Max. “Smarts?” Magnus called out to him but he didn’t have to go far, as soon as he and Alec hit the landing they saw him.

Max was sitting in his doorway, with Rex on his lap and a book in his hands. “I was reading to Rex like you told me too.” 

Magnus sat on the ground next to him while Alec stayed standing. “I’m sorry, buddy, did she scare you?” He pulled the book out of his hands and pulled him into his side for a hug, he would never willingly allow Camille do anything too harm him, but he was also scared that he didn’t know how loud he got with her. She built up a lot of anger in him. 

“She didn’t sound like a nice person.”

“She isn’t. Don’t ever talk to her if she ever comes around here again.”

Alec wanted to be the one to comfort Max but he knew this was a moment that Magnus needed to take the lead on and soothe him. This was about their relationship not his, Max needed to know Magnus was going to protect him and be there for him. He slowly walked back downstairs, after he was sure that Magnus and Max were okay. Alec could hear their hushed conversations from upstairs when he walked over to the photo she had in her hands. He saw her from the front porch, he went to open the door when Alec saw her and paused, out of fear or not he wasn’t sure but the last time he saw her it was enough for a lifetime, Alec knew he had to let Magnus deal with her but he couldn’t handle it anymore. He stepped in then and bellowed at her to leave. He picked up the photo frame and just stared at it, as their faces. 

“Alec?” He put the photo down and turned to find Magnus standing there, Max in his arms. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” He knew he sounded off, Magnus gave him that look. “Talk later.” He looked to Max to give him a clue that he would talk to him when the little ears of the house where in bed.

Magnus nodded, fully understanding. He had built so much trust in Alec, that he didn’t have to worry, if Alec said they would talk later then they would. They had that part of their relationship in perfect order; you would never have known a few months ago it was almost their breaking point. 

~~~ 

Magnus had put Max to bed that evening, he was having a hard time letting Magnus go today and Alec knew why. He would have to explain children to Magnus someday since he always seemed to have that look in his eyes. 

Alec was in the kitchen doing dishes when Magnus came downstairs and went straight to the fridge for a beer, popped the top and offered the first sip to Alec who gladly took it then allowed Magnus to get the next one; there was something oddly satisfying about sharing a beer bottle with a lover. “You know he’s attached to you because he doesn’t understand what happened this evening and it’s his way of understanding.”

“How did you know I was thinking that?” Magnus took his usual seat at the table, he would have offered to help but he was almost done and there wouldn’t be anything for him to do after the next two dishes. 

“Magnus, I’ve never asked you for more than you were willing to give upfront about your past relationships but now I want to know.” Alec watched Magnus look up with a look of concern, “It literally just stormed its way through our front door.” Alec stayed in his spot by the sink. 

Magnus knew Alec was right; he didn’t like talking about it. He wasn’t proud of his past and hoped to hide that part of him from Alec. He didn’t want his eyes to change when he looked at him. “When my mother died and my father left, I was put in the Silent Brothers Orphanage. I was there until I turned 18 when my trust fund opened up. I moved from upstate New York to the City and fell in love within minutes of getting there. I didn’t think I would ever leave that city except for vacations alone.”  
Alec kicked off the sink and went to join Magnus at the table, taking a drink from his boyfriend’s beer. “I’m sorry about the orphanage that must have been a rough childhood.” He reached across the table for his hands but Magnus pulled them back.

“Don’t touch me, while I talk about this.”

Alec frowned, furrowing his brow at him, “Okay, if that’s what you want.” Alec sat back in his chair. 

“I went a little wild my first two years in the City. I knew what I was so I did my best to try everything I could. Ragnor moved to the city with me and he was the one to reign me in for a few weeks then I went back to running wild with whatever or whoever I wanted. And I mean whoever, gender didn’t matter.” Magnus eyes Alec, who still had a loving expression on his face. “At the end of my second year of this insane behavior. I got a job in a mail room for this large company, while I started fixing the computer in the mail room because it broke often. They asked me if I wanted a job on the help desk instead, they said if I got my certs they would transfer me. So, I did, passed them both on the first try. I went into IT and stayed there ever since. When I was on the help desk, I met Camille. She was good at breaking her computer.” 

Magnus stole his beer back for a long drink. Alec got up to get another one for Magnus, as well as one for himself. “She and I had a horrible relationship from the beginning; I lied a lot to Ragnor about her treatment of me. All of our friends thought I didn’t know about her cheating from day one; the problem was I wasn’t as faithful as I should have been. It had been a year of this when I grew tired of it. I just forfeited my freedom and allowed her to reign over our relationship. It seemed to help, she stopped cheating and it got good, then I thought it would be good for us, so I asked her to marry me. That was a mistake, the cheating started then, she wore my diamond and I doubt she took it off while she had her flings.” Magnus finished his first beer and opened his second one. “I started my cheating then, guy or girl it didn’t matter until it was with a member of the help desk.” Magnus stared at his hands, “I made so many mistakes just to try and her hurt as much as she hurt me. I ruined my career and ruined the career of another member on our team. So, when this job popped up, I took it. I jumped at it so fast, I didn’t want to move to Michigan but I couldn’t stay in the city any longer. I broke up with Camille and left a few weeks later. She called and called; I was dumb enough to answer, every call. Even while here, settling in here. I felt a horrible person because I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw your blue eyes yet I was still answering her calls. I was still wrapped around her fingers at least until I started thinking of ways to figure out if you were into me as much as I was into you. I didn't lie about that. The second I focused on you I slowly forgot about her. I stopped answering her calls; she was upset that’s why she followed Ragnor to Michigan last year.”

Alec felt his heart breaking, not for himself but for Magnus. He could see why Magnus didn’t want him to hear this story but it was necessary to them now. 

“She’s called me a few times since then. I never picked up until she changed her number and I got caught unaware of who was calling. I did talk to her for a few minutes. She sounded different, happy instead of her sneering voice that I knew towards the end. She was talking about the city and asking about me. I never told her we were getting married; I didn’t talk about anything in our family. I didn’t want to hear her talking about you or Max. I wouldn’t allow her to do that.” He still wasn’t looking up; he didn’t want to see Alec at this time. He was just talking and drinking his beer. “I don’t know who told her about our engagement. I told Ragnor but he knows how I feel about her and wouldn’t tell her.”

“She’s not just going to go away, is she?” Alec knew the answer, he knew girls like her and it was just the beginning. Magnus shook his head, “You need to find out who told her, maybe they can do something about her.” Alec stood then, coming around Magnus he wrapped him in a back hug. He felt Magnus completely stilled as if sudden froze in ice. “I love you.” Alec kissed his neck under his ear. 

“Don’t,” Magnus whispered, he felt his heart breaking, he hated his past and everything he did in his part on the end of his relationship. It would say much for his character and his trust. He wanted Alec to continue to trust him and love him; he didn’t want Alec to find a reason not to believe him. The lost of trust would be their end and he couldn’t handle that. 

“Shhh,” Alec whispered, his lips on his skin, “I love you, and nothing in your past is going to change that. It is your past, we all have one. Some are prettier than others that shouldn’t define your future.” He kissed him again. “I’ve had my fair share of mistakes but you are not one of them, nor will you ever be.”

Alec was forced to stand back as Magnus stood up and turned to face him at lightning speed. He didn’t let that phase him, “I love you.”

“Stop.” Magnus stepped forward sending Alec back into the fridge. 

He only hit the fridge lightly, not enough to hurt him or distract him. “You are a good person and I love you. Don’t be embarrassed about your past.”

“How do you know I’m a good person? I cheated on every relationship I’ve ever had, besides you.”

“I know because of how you are with Max. If you were any less than perfect, I wouldn’t allow you in my life. Or his.” Alec rushed, something told him if he wasn’t fast with it Magnus would draw back. “I’ve cheated in the past, but the past isn’t important, it’s about what we do now with one another. Do you love me? Do you want to hurt me? Max?”

“No, never! I would never hurt you or Max.”

“Then that’s all I need. I’m sorry for making you talk about it. Thinking about it now, that wasn’t fair of me.”

“If we are to be married then it’s something we would have to talk about. I’m not proud of it and I made so many mistakes, I never want to make those with you.” Magnus stepped up to Alec, successfully trapping him into the fridge. 

“Something tells me, you don’t believe me when I say I’ve had a colorful past?” Alec used his hands to move then along Magnus’ face, stopping at the base of his jaw, using his thumb to trace circles along his jaws and cheeks. 

“Alexander-” Magnus rested his forehead against Alex’s, closing his eyes. 

“Dad? Magnus?” 

Magnus looked over at Max. While Alec did the same, he didn’t yield his hold on Magnus, “Yeah, buddy?”

“I can’t find Rex.” He rubbed his eyes; he looked like he wasn’t even awake but sleepwalking. 

Magnus stepped away from Alec, “I’ll go.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ve barely seen him all day.” Alec kissed his cheek as he walked back. He winked at Magnus before reaching to Max, who went into his arms willingly wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. “Magnus,” Alec waited for Magnus to look at him, “I love you.”

Magnus didn’t respond as Alec had already walked away. His insides felt heavy as he cleaned up the beer bottles. He knew he should believe Alec, after all, it wasn’t the first time he mentioned his past but he felt like the things he had done was worse than anything Alec had done. He hated his mistakes being made public. Alec was his present and his future, he didn’t want to jeopardize that because he cheated in the past. Camille being in town was disastrous, he would have to call Ragnor in the morning, and he didn’t think Ragnor would be the one to give up his confidences.

Alec waited almost an hour after putting Max back to bed, Rex was wrapped in his blanket and was quite easy to find. He barely had the dinosaur tucked in his arm before he was out back into sleep. He went to their room to wait; he didn’t think it took an hour to clean up three bottles. Magnus did show up, looking drained. The story wasn’t long but emotional; it was emotions Magnus hid for so long. 

“Come to bed.” Alec sighed when Magnus didn’t move, “Either you come here, or I’ll go there. You ready to hold me up while I sleep on you?” That got him to move; Alec had to smile at Magnus came to the bed, crawling under their blanket. “Good. Now, tell me you love me and good night.”

Magnus arched his eyebrows at that, he felt a smile crack on his face but he tried hard not to show it to Alec.

Alec saw it but didn’t say anything he just looked up at him from his spot on the bed, “Now, tell me I’m pretty.” Alec continued as if Magnus had followed his orders. That got him though.

Magnus snorted out a short laugh, “I love you.” He leaned in for a quick kiss, “Good night.” Another kiss, “You’re pretty.” Another kiss, this one last much longer than the others. 

~~~

The next day Max didn’t ask any questions, so Magnus and Alec went on as if Camille never stopped by the house. Magnus didn’t want to press Max about a situation if he wasn’t willing to talk about it. Magnus once again picked Max up for school as Alec seemed to be working late. Still, it was becoming more and more of a thing for Magnus to pick up Max and Alec to be home in time for dinner. If he came home first, he would cook dinner. Alec always started the day and Magnus ended it. Today was one of those days where Max actually went to bed on time with no fights which Magnus and Alec were going to be able to have extra time together. It was nice to be laying around together with nothing bogging down the mind.

The work in the den had been completed and they had time to unpack that room but Magnus choose to sit on the couch with Alec, enjoying some one on one time without anything in the way.

Magnus suddenly remembered that Alec was supposed to go to the store after work but he was home to early for that plus he didn’t see Alec bring in a bag. “Not to point this out at an awkward time but I’m assuming you forgot to go to the store after work.”

“I had to go to the store?” Alec questioned, proving Magnus’ point. He started searching his memory but he couldn’t recall what he needed and he usually wrote himself a list. “I don’t remember making a list of anything.”

“Yeah, we don’t usually put these things on a list, Alec.” Magnus laughed at him, trying to give him a knowing look to get his point across but Alec was not getting it, he looked as lost as ever. He leaned in closer to Alec to whisper to him in case little ears was up by accident, “We are out of condoms and almost out of lube. You wanna have sex again any time soon?” Magnus smirked, at him. 

Alec turned slightly red, he had forgotten and he had meant to go for days before the box got emptied but he was too late, oh hell, tonight would be perfect for sex, Max went to bed without a fight. “Ah shit.” Alec closed his eyes. They were on the couch and he knew Magnus’ whispering the last part because although Max was in bed, there was no telling when he would be roaming around. “I’m sorry, I was supposed to do that today.”

Magnus leaned over, placing his hand on Alec’ thigh, “You know there are other things that can be done without them.”

“Magnus,” Alec leaned in for a kiss, “You read my mind.”

“Time for bed, Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus stood up, outstretching his hand to Magnus, it filled him with bliss knowing this would be their routine for life. He was at one point going to marry another person and she was horrible to him. To think he almost missed out on the pure love of Alexander Lightwood made him sad. “Tonight, I have decided something,” spoke while walking up the stairs and trailing Alec behind him. 

“What’s that?”

“I’m going to change my name. I want to be a Lightwood. I’m going to be Magnus Bane-Lightwood.”

Alec stopped when they reached the landing, pulling his hand locked in Magnus’, getting him to stop and face him. “What did you just say? I need to hear it again.”

“I am going to be Bane-Lightwood. I don’t expect you to do the same but I want to be part of the Lightwood family for the rest of my life.”

Alec just stared at him; he couldn’t believe his ears; how did he get to be so lucky to have someone like Magnus in his life and willing to spend his life with him. Not only his life but his name. “I want.” He whispered, “I want to. I want you, forever and always. In name also.” No matter what was going on, Magnus always had a way of surprising him to the point of almost speechlessness. “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Find new ways to make me fall even deeper in love with you.”

Magnus titled his head, “The same way you make me fall in love with you.”

“I always envied my siblings because they would get someone to help carry on the Lightwood name, even Izzy said she would hyphen because she could never give up the Lightwood name. I felt bad that I could never help continue that. The only person I ever told this to was Jace.”

“You always have Max and now you have me. We will have our own hyphened name. All our own.” Magnus pulled on his hand, “Let’s go to bed.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the World; Rebecca Ryane Lewis aka Becca. Max accidentally causes a fight between brothers, forcing Alec to pull rank within the family.

CHAPTER FIVE

Alec and Magnus were in the room with Simon while Jace and Clary were sitting in the guest area with Max who was bouncing on a chair, a movement he knew Alec would have yelled at him for. Jace reached over and took Max by his stomach pulling him into his lap. “No bouncing.” Clary is the one who called to him. 

“Jace?” Max seemed to settle down in an instance. 

“What’s up?”

“Magnus has a girlfriend. She came to the house.”

Jace who was looking at Clary froze, as she did. “What?” He honestly didn’t think he heard him correctly. There was no way Magnus was cheating on Alec and doing it publicly in front of Max.

“Yeah, he called her something else before it. Axe?”

“Ex?” Clary rubbed her hand on Max’s back to get him to look at her. “Ex-girlfriend?” She said together to make sure Max understood what she meant. 

“Yep,” He spent more time popping out the ‘p’, “I don’t like her. She seemed mean.”

“Did she say anything to you?” Clary had to speak because Jace looks like he was broken with his mouth opening and closing over and over again. She smacked his arm, to get him back in the present time. 

“No, Magnus made me go upstairs. She was mean to Magnus he told her to leave but she didn’t. Alec came home and made her leave. Dad yelled at her.” Max looked down the hallway and noticed Magnus. “Magnus!” He put his hands up.

“Come on, Smarts.” He pulled Max off Jace’s lap. “She’s going to be in labor for a while, so Alec wants me to take Max home, there’s no point in keeping him here. Alec is going to stay all night. You two can go back now if you want.”

“Can we get pizza?” Max asked with big eyes. 

“No, I’m going home to make dinner. You don’t need pizza.” Magnus looked down at him then back to Jace. He lost his smile at Jace’s frown, “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Clary cut in, “We are just getting ready for a long night.”

“If something starts happening, could you call me? I know Alec said he would if it’s busy I’m sure he’ll forget. If not, I’ll bring Max back up in the morning.” 

It was almost 5 o’clock in the evening and they had been there for the last two hours, they all showed up when Simon sent his mass text. But Max wasn’t going to make it much longer since Alec brought him from school. Magnus knew Alec wouldn’t want to leave, so he volunteered. He already called Will and Tessa to let them know him and Alec would not be in for work tomorrow. He had also called Max’s school which Alec just added him as an approved adult to make it easier for everyone. 

“Thank you, Magnus. We do want to stay here but Max can’t be here that long.” Clary smiled at him. 

Jace had yet to say anything but Magnus waved them off and left. Listening as Max chatted on about whatever popped into his head.

Jace watched them leave until Clary smacked him hard across his chest, “What?” he brought his hand to his chest. 

Clary began to frown at him, she knew her husband he was about to be stupid. “You looked stupid not talking to him. What’s your problem?”

“Magnus had a girlfriend. Are you in shock?”

“No, what does it matter?” Clary glared at him. “Does it matter that I had a boyfriend before you?”

“Well, no but you’re not gay.”

“Maybe, he’s bisexual?” Clary sighed, “Can we not talk about this now? Don’t bring it up here. We should go see Izzy.” Clary grabbed his hand to drag him off but Alec came out to see them at that exact moment. 

“Magnus take Max already?” Alec asked them, moving from foot to foot, he was excited. “Izzy is kind of sleeping but she wants to see Clary.” He knows he’s the one who told him to leave but he kind of wanted to see Max on more time before they left.

“I’ll go, you two stay.” Clary kissed Jace’s cheek, giving him a look that would generally say ‘shut up’ but she knew he wasn’t going to listen to him. She just shook her head and walked off. 

Alec seemed to notice Clary’s odd behavior because he asked about it, “Clary okay?”

“Uhm, yeah, listen,” Jace retook his seat and pulled Alec down next to him. “Max said something weird while you and Magnus were in with Izzy.”

“What?” Alec frown, the instant worry crossed his face. 

“He said Magnus’ ex-girlfriend came by the house.” Jace watched Alec and didn’t know how to interpret Alec’s sigh, so it was true. “Magnus had a girlfriend?”

“Fiancée. Ex-fiancée.” Alec couldn’t take his eyes off his brother; he knew Jace. Jace would make a big deal out of it all, just what he didn’t want. If Jace brought it up to Magnus and made him feel bad about it, then he was going to go after his brother. “Camille. She’s in town because she found out about his upcoming marriage to me.”

“You sound like you know her?”

“She’s Magnus’ ex; I know a little something about her. Besides, I’ve met her before. She showed up at Magnus’ the night- ” Alec stopped when he realized what he was going to tell him. 

“The night?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“It does matter.” Jace was getting upset in his own right as Alec became defensive. He liked Magnus but he didn’t want his brother to be with someone if he wasn’t being honest about his nature. 

“Jace, just leave it alone. Magnus’ has an ex-fiancée. Big deal.” Alec stood up but Jace pulled on his arm to get him back in the seat. “What Jace?”

“She’s from New York, right? Who travels hundreds of miles for an ex-fiancée unless they thought there was a chance of reconciliation? Is there?” Jace stood up to peer at Alec, “Is Magnus even gay?”

“Jace, shut up. It’s none of your business.” Alec stood up to meet his brother toe to toe. He was really starting to get annoyed with him. He didn’t understand why Jace was getting so upset over this issue. It wasn’t his issue to deal with. 

“No, I’m not,” Magnus spoke from behind them. Max was standing next to him but Magnus had his hands over his ears. “I’m a freewheeling bisexual. Not that it’s any of your concern because Alec is right, that’s none of your business. That’s for Alec and me only.” Magnus raised his voice for the part. He removed his hands from Max as he twisted in his arms. “We forgot Rex.” He pointed out as Max twisted around his brother for his stuffed toy and went back to Magnus who picked him up without a goodbye, walking away. 

“You know what, Jace. It’s none of your fucking business.” Alec cursed at him before running off after Magnus. He heard Jace yell his name but he was off after Magnus, the elevator closed so he went to the stairs, they were only on the third floor, he would hopefully make it to the bottom before they did. 

“Magnus!” Alec caught up with them right before they made it to the doors, “Wait.”

“Alec!” Max squirmed in his arms; it was too much, so Magnus put him on the ground. 

“What?” Magnus sighed, he didn’t mean to get so loud.

“Jace is an idiot.” Alec allowed Max to stand between them but he was focused on Magnus. “I already told him its none of business and he needs to shut up about our relationship.”

“Language.” Max’s little voice spoke, causing Alec to look down, for the whole time he forgot about Max.

“Sorry, don’t say that.” Alec messed the hair on his head. “Magnus, please.”

“You know what, I’m mad and I’m allowed to be mad. I’ll cool off but right now I don’t want to.” Magnus stepped back at Alec went to raise his hand. “Call me when Izzy has her baby, Max and I are going home.” He was so angry that Alec would talk to Jace about them when he hadn’t even told Alec the truth a few nights ago. Jace was talking reconciliation with Camille. He couldn’t help but think, what did Alec really think and feel.

Neither noticed Max going perfectly still.

When it was clear that Magnus wasn’t going to let him say anything else, he knelt down in front of Max, “Listen, be good for Magnus. I’ll see you soon.”

“Did I do something wrong?” Max frowned, “I didn’t mean to but I didn’t know what an ex-girlfriend is.” 

“No, buddy, of course not. If you have questions you can ask any of us.” Alec rubbed his hands up and down Max’s arms. “Jace is just rude and we’ll talk about what he did wrong later but I need to get back upstairs.”

Magnus frowned, Max didn’t know what an ex-girlfriend was, then the clouds cleared, it wasn’t Alec that spoke to Jace, it was Max. He closed his eyes, oh god, he was angry because he thought Alec was so willing to talk to Jace about their personal life but yet Magnus had to drag it out of him. But it was Max who didn’t understand. Alec said this might happen but he only watched for it for a few days. Max has been confused but asked his brother not them. 

“Alec,” Magnus waited for him to look up. “I’ll talk to him. Worry about Izzy; I got Max.” He put his hand on Alec’s check, “It’s okay. Go.” Alec had to frown, Magnus had done a 180 on his feelings in the span of two minutes. “Obviously, I overreacted. Go.”

“No, Jace was out of line. I’ll talk to Jace. I love you guys.” And he was gone, with one last look at Max who looked so confused and Magnus who looked tired. It didn’t matter what Max asked, Jace was an idiot for bringing it up here and asking dumb questions. Jace knew him and Magnus had an active sex life, would that happen if they were gay.

Magnus let his hand slide away from Alec, he felt like an idiot. Why was he so mad even if Alec spoke to his brother? Was Alec never allowed to talk to his brother, ever, about their personal life? That would not be fair and nor did Magnus expect that either. “Come on, Smarts, what do you say instead of making dinner, we buy it.”

“Can it be pizza?” Max moved with Magnus who used his hand on his head to steer him in the directions he wanted; all the way to the car. 

“Sure.” Magnus felt horrible and had to figure out a way to talk it out with Max, he understood the boy’s concerns but he wasn’t sure how to do this part of parenting. He really wanted Alec here for this but Alec was were he was needed with Izzy and Magnus was were he was needed with Max.

~~~

Alec finally made it back up to the room; he had to stop by the bathroom to run some water on his face, he was so angry. He went into the room and Clary smiled at him, Izzy was just playing on his phone, Simon was on the phone with his mother and Jace was standing off to the side. Alec went straight for him, “Let me make something real clear to you. My love life is mine, not yours. If you have a problem with it, don’t bring it up at a fucking hospital where anyone can overhear including the person you are speaking about.”

“Jace, you didn’t! I told you not to.” Clary at her husband.

“Al-”

Simon shut his phone and went to sit on the edge of Izzy’s bed who dropped her phone to stare at her brothers. 

“Shut up and listen to me.” Alec hated being this person, he was always so bad at being the bad guy but Jace was stupid and he was uncalled for and he was furious. “You all like to paint me as the monarch of this family so now I’m pulling rank. You need to apologize to Magnus, now! You have no right to talk about our personal relationship the way you did. It was uncalled for and hurt Magnus. Do you want to know what he thought? He thought I went running to you with something he asked me to keep private which he has every right to want that.” He roughly ran his hands through his hair, sending a mass of black hair every which way, “One day you will realize that Max is a child who doesn’t understand everything the same way adults do. But instead of explaining to me that Max had questions, you put Magnus on blast by calling out if he’s gay or not. Asking if he’s going to go back to his ex-fiancée. What is wrong with you?” Alec didn’t give him a chance to answer, “And for your information, it doesn’t matter if he’s gay or not. He loves me and he loves this family, that is all you need to know.”

“Jace, you’re an idiot!” Clary smacked him hard on his arm, “I told you not to bring it up here.” She glared at him and stormed out of the room. Jace was out on her heels, he called her name but it faded fast. 

“What happened?” Izzy asked, holding her side. She was in labor but only dilated to a five which meant she had plenty of time and the contractions weren’t that close together. 

“Magnus’ ex-fiancée which happens to be a woman named Camille showed up at the house when it was just Max and Magnus. She said some things and Magnus was in the process of throwing her out when I got home and forced her out. She said some things to confuse Max, we thought we answered all of his questions but he asked some to Jace and instead of Jace just waiting and asking at an approate time. He asked me in the waiting room if Magnus was going to get back together with her since she came all this way. Then asked if he’s even gay.”

“Oh, my lord, Jace.” Izzy had a look of pure horror on her face; her brother couldn’t be that stupid. The pain she was in mixed with annoyance at Jace her extra emotional and willing to smack him.

“Magnus heard that part and got really upset and stormed off with Max.” Alec started pacing. “He seemed fine when he left but I know he’s hurt.”

“Alec, I’m sorry.” Simon sat up on the bed when Izzy kicked him. “Simon, go get me water. Alec and I need a moment.” She waited for him to leave before she moved slightly over and patted the spot on the bed that Simon just stood up from. “Come here.”

Alec did as he was told, “When is Jace going to learn? He’s 25 years old and he’s still saying inappropriate things all the time.”

“That’s just the way Jace is. You’ll spend ten minutes mad then you will cool off and it will be fine again. I know it sucks but just give it time.”

Alec leaned back on the bed so he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Izzy, the bed wasn’t big enough so he had to turn slightly to face her, while she stayed on her back. “I’m going to marry him and my brother asks if he’s even gay.”

“He’s bisexual. Jace should have realized that.”

“A freewheeling bisexual,” Alec smirked at his sister.

“What?” Izzy laughed so hard it hurt, she had to push her hand into her side as some of the pain from a contraction started at the same time she laughed. 

“It’s a joke. One of Magnus’ friend called him that and he’s said it ever since.” Alec laughed with her. 

“That is amazing,” She giggled again as the contraction wore down to a dull ache. “Oh my god, I need this kid out of me!” She laid her head to the side, landing on Alec’s chest. He put his arm up as she lifts up so she could be laying on his arm behind her head. “I miss times like this, just me and my big brother.”

“You are going to be a great mom.” Alec kissed the top of her head. 

“You think so because I’m scared.”

“You helped raise Max, what’s to be scared of.” Alec closed his eyes and just listened to her talking and breathing. He missed their times together as well. It seemed like over the years they all stayed close as a family but they lost their personal ties to one another. 

“Not really. That was always you. I was too reckless in high school to deal with a child; it was you who gave up his life for all of us. Besides, when I did have Max, I knew if I did something wrong you were always right there. Now you are getting married and you have Max and I’m with Simon in a different house. It’s scary.”

“You always have me, little sister. I’ve spent my whole life watching you grow up and when you found out you were pregnant, you completely changed because you were becoming a mother. There is nothing you can’t do Isabelle Lightwood.” Alec wrapped his other arm around to her shoulder; he felt her crying. 

“Alec, I’m not sure. What if I go back to being reckless? What if I can’t do this?”

“You can do this; it's just the hormones talking. You are strong and you will be a good mother.”

“Alec,” she wiped a few tears from her eyes, she knew the crying was all hormones. “Will you walk me down the aisle?”

He laughed at her, just a short snort, “I thought you’d never ask.” He felt her shift, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask so I could say yes.” Izzy just laughed along with him. 

“Can I come in?” Jace said from the doorway when he came in and they were both laughing.

Alec said ‘no’ at the same time Izzy said ‘yes’. Which caused them to break out into a fit of giggles again. Jace smirked and came in the room, he went to her bed and sat on the edge, next to Alec’s feet which he was beginning to think that might have been a dangerous place to sit. He was in kicking range. 

“I sent Magnus a text apologizing but he hasn’t responded yet.” 

Alec snorted, “And you just expected him to?”

Jace was prepared for Alec to give him a hard time but he wasn’t prepared for Izzy to provide him with a hard time. He was stupid like always he acted before thinking, the questions he asked were legitimate but as Clary pointed out to him, it was the way he asked and where he asked them. “You think that’s going to fix this?” Izzy asked. She frowned at him but more so because of the pain in her back, it seemed like a contraction. 

“No, but it’s a start.” Jace hit Alec on the leg, “I’m sorry. I should have stopped but I had questions.”

“It’s fine that you have questions and concerns but asking them that way in a hospital hallway was out of line and you hurt Magnus’ feelings. And mine.” Alec frown, “You need to grow up. Your married and you want to start a family at some point. You need to learn to think before you speak. Or listen to your wife, when she tells you not to do something.”

“Oh god, get off my bed, Jace.” Izzy kicked her leg out and strained against Alec’s hold. 

“Izzy.” Alec sat up from the bed, making sure she was laying on her back. 

“Oh man, it just hurts.” 

Alec put a hand on her forehead; she felt a little warm. “Jace, get Simon.” Alec pressed the nurse call button when the contraction he thought Izzy was having didn’t stop. Simon and Clary came in at the same time the speaker came on, Alec spoke up. “My sister is in extreme pain, and she’s burning up.” He didn’t notice it when he laid down but if she was that hot when he first laid down, he would have known it. 

Izzy groaned at the pain in her side; it didn’t feel right, not like usual. Simon went to her, holding her hand and kissing her forehead, “It’s okay, baby.” His hand wiped away her hair slicked with sweat. 

“I need everyone but the father out.” The doctor called. 

“And Alec. Alec stays.” Izzy reached her hand out to him. He wanted for the nod from her doctor before getting to her other hand. 

The doctor with the help of the nurse, helped Izzy get her feet on the bed for the doctor to measure her, “You went from a five to nine really fast, are you ready to meet your baby?” The doctor smiled at her. 

“Now?” Izzy looked and sounded terrified. 

“Soon. We are going to prep but you are ready to have this baby.”

Simon kissed her forward and Alec just held her hand. He was okay with being in the room, Izzy actually demanded he be in the room with her but he was not moving from his spot at her side. He saw a lot of things while taking care of her over the years but nudity and childbirth were not one of them and he would like to keep it that way. He knew how the process worked but he had no passion to see it up close or see it from his sister. He told her from the beginning he would hold her hand but no more. She just laughed at him and then explained the childbirth process at which time he almost threw up and he wasn’t known for having a weak stomach. 

Simon, on the other hand, was all about seeing the whole process which was entirely out of character from him; he was usually the one that passed out when you even said the word ‘blood’. 

Another nurse came into the room and the process was about to begin. 

~~~

Izzy was sleeping with Simon by her side while Alec held his niece, it was almost two in the morning and she was awake but not upset, so Alec picked her up and walked around just outside her room, rocking her. The birthing suite had some new technology where the baby had to wear a small brace on their wrist as well as approved adults who could carry her. Even the camera’s picked up someone not with the right band on security would be there, the doors to the unit also have protection, it was a state of the art unit that was in trial phase before being rolled out to other local hospitals. 

Alec was making small circles around the hallway just outside the room, Izzy was still in active labor for another three hours after it started, his niece just wasn’t ready to come out and when the doctor mentioned a c-section suddenly little Becca was ready to meet the world. He was holding onto one of her little hands, with the little mittens or hand socks was in place. She was small for a full-term baby weighing in at just over 6.5 lbs. She was so tiny in his large hands. When Max was born, he was almost 8 lbs. and his mother never let him forget it even if Max wouldn’t remember. Max was only three weeks old when she left for the first time for work, she was gone for two months and the nanny wasn’t lovely. Alec took over then, the nanny was only around during the day and he kicked her out at night. He did the long nights, the bottles, and the diapers. He missed how small he was and holding Becca made him miss tiny Max even more. 

Her name was Rebecca Ryane Lewis, after Simon’s mother. She was currently in Europe visiting her daughter and Simon’s sister, she would be flying back tomorrow and would visit after that. 

Jace and Clary had left around midnight when Becca went to sleep and both of her parents following right after but Alec couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t get enough of her small face with her thick black hair; she was definitely a Lightwood. The doctor even said her eyes were pretty light but that could change over the next few weeks. 

He told Izzy he would be here when she woke up, so he was going to stay the whole night but it was so late he was shocked when his phone went off. He was forced to let go of her little hand in order to reach his phone, it was a text from Magnus, he had sent a photo but it was so late he didn’t know Magnus was awake. 

‘Cutie. You up?’

Instead of replying he called him, the sleepy voice that answer was the things dreams were made of. “’ello.”

“Hello, boyfriend.”

“You’re still up?” Magnus asked, obviously knowing the answer. 

He put his phone between his ear and shoulder so he could pick up her hand again, “Izzy and Simon are sleeping, so I’m walking with Miss. Becca.”

“Walking?”

Alec heard some movement and knew Magnus was moving around on their bed; he could picture him sitting up against their headboard. “I’m holding her hand and walking in the hallway with her. She’s just awake in my arms; she’s so calm.”

“I can hear the smile in your voice.” Magnus yawned. “I wish I could see it.”

“She’s beautiful. Izzy is so scared to be a mother but I know she’ll do great.” Alec just remembered something, “Magnus, guess what?”

“What?” he still had the sleepiness in his voice but he was waking up with the sound of Alec’s giddiness. He had never met anyone who loves children as Alec did, he knew his fiancée was in heaven with Becca in his arms. He would have to do something about getting him another baby to go with Max. 

“Tonight, when Izzy and I were ganging up on Jace, she asked me to walk her down the aisle.” Alec was even more awake than ever. 

“You’ve been waiting.” Magnus knew it too, he had told him once he wanted that and so Magnus knew Alec would wait forever for Izzy to pick him or someone.

Alec could hear the deep sleep coming from Magnus; he was ready to pass out on him, “Magnus,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Alec. Jace is an idiot.” Magnus was sorry as well, but the words stuck in this throat. If Max wasn’t with him, he would have driven up to the hospital in a heartbeat. He wanted to see Alec in person, to see his smile and kiss away the apology he was making.

“We seem to be saying that a lot lately.” He could hear him breathing; Alec could almost feel it on his skin. “I’m sorry, I hurt you.”

“What?” Magnus instantly became awake, “When did you hurt me?”

“I made you tell me things, you weren’t ready for and Max told Jace things-”

“Stop. I know what you're doing Alec, you are trying to take on everyone’s pain just because you’re the oldest. You didn’t make me do anything, I’m a big boy and if I didn’t want you to know, I wouldn’t have told you. I mean yes, I didn’t want to tell you, not because I didn’t trust or love you; I just didn’t want you to think any differently of me. And Max has every right to talk to Jace about whatever he wants. I overreacted because I’m not used to people knowing about my mistakes.”

Alec sighed at the tone of Magnus’ voice; he was relaxed but no longer sleepy. “You should go to sleep. You need to be up with Max early.”

“I already called him in at school.”

Alec sighed, “I knew giving you that power was a bad idea.” He laughed to join in Magnus’ laugher. “Good night, boyfriend.” He could hear Magnus’ laughter in his brain even after he hung up. 

~~~

“Sissy?” 

Magnus had just lifted Max up on the bed as they entered the room. Jace, Clary, and Simon were all the in the hallway when he walked by. Simon called to him that Alec was in there and waiting. Since Max had such a hard time with the baby in the beginning, Alec thought it was a good idea to have fewer people in the room when Max came in. 

“Hey, little man.” She patted the bed next to her. When Max landed on the bed, he went to her side but eyed Alec who was holding Becca. Izzy wrapped her arm around him, “I have a daughter. Do you want to meet her?”

“Yeah.” He edged up on his knees to get a better look as Alec came closer, Magnus stayed next to Max so he could get a good look at her as well, he had only seen two photos one was from Alec late last night and the other was from Jace and it was Alec holding Becca. Jace had sent him a few messages during the previous 12 hours and he had yet to respond to any of them. It was petty but he was okay letting the blonde wonder sweat it out. 

Alec put Becca in Izzy’s arm; she squirmed a little in her sleep which cause Max to sit back. He had never really been around babies much. A few of his friends had little siblings but none were babies. Becca was very small, so to Max, she was even smaller. Alec came around the bed to stand next to Magnus, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. Magnus began absentmindedly massaging Alec’s hand with the back of his thumb. Max giggled when Becca moved a little more. 

“Her name’s Rebecca but we are calling her Becca.”

“Sissy, can I touch her?”

She giggled with him, “Of course.”

Alec pulled on Magnus’ hand while taking a step back, he could see Magnus was transfixed with the baby but he wanted at least a hello kiss, call him selfish. Magnus looked at Alec and followed him when he tipped his head to the side. They stepped over towards Izzy’s private bathroom, no one in the hall could see them neither could Izzy and Max. 

“Hey.” Alec squeezed, “How was last night with Max?”

“Good,” Magnus went in for a kiss, they were always touchy-feely when it came to them being alone, a little less so when in public but they still found that happy medium when they were with his family. Alec pushed against the kiss, silently begging for it to be more than a simple welcome kiss. Magnus urged Alec closer with a hand to the back of his head, holding him in place while tangling in his messy hair. Alec used his tongue to run along Magnus’ bottom lip, requesting him to open under his wonderful tongue, this kiss was quickly getting out of control but Max called for them and they were forced to back away. 

“Coming.” Alec gave Magnus a look of regret by dragged Magnus back in the room with him. “Hey, buddy, you’re holding her.” Alec dropped Magnus’ hand when he was sure he was staying in the room with him. 

“Take our picture.”

“Of course,” Alec pulled out his phone. He took a few photos and made sure to show Max so he could approve them, he loved having his picture taken but he demanded to see them. In the beginning, Alec thought it was cute; now it was getting old. But he wouldn’t stop. It was simple and Max enjoyed it. 

“Sissy says I can come over and play with her.”

“Yeah, that was nice of Sissy.” Alec played with his hair a little. 

That went on for another hour before Simon, Jace, and Clary came into the room. They visited for another hour or so after that before Max started losing his patience for Jace like he always did. Magnus also suggested they leave when Alec almost fell over from trying to sleep standing up against him. Magnus caught his arm before anyone noticed but he felt he needed to take him home for rest. “Alright, say goodbye Max.” Magnus picked him off the bed. 

“Goodbye Max.” He laughed at his own joke. 

Alec snorted and leaned over to kiss Izzy’s cheek. “You want me to come by later.”

She shook her head, “Simon and I are going to try it alone tonight but I might call you.”

“Please do.” Alec kissed her again before meeting Jace’s eyes and nodded it towards the door. Technically, Jace and Clary lived closer. “I love you.”

Magnus leaned in then, kissing Izzy in the same place Alec just did. “Congratulations, Isabelle, she’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.” She pulled on his arm to get him to stay close; she leaned up to whisper to him. “Jace means well. But still, let him sweat for a while.”

Magnus laughed and pulled back from her, “Oh, I plan to.” He picked up Max one more time and held him high so he could lean over and kiss Becca once more on the forehead and then Izzy on her cheek, put Max under his arm and carried him out of the room, earning a slap on the arm from Clary as she followed them out to see where Alec and Jace where. 

They were standing across the other side of the hallway. 

Alec narrowed his eyes, “Got it?”

“Yes, dad!” Jace answered with his trademark smile. 

Alec looked over when he heard Max’s giggle and was greeted with Magnus carrying Max under his arm with a massive smile on both of their faces, Clary following close behind. “Ready?” Alec put his hand on the back of Max’s head. 

“Yep, I got the cargo.” Magnus readjusted to have a better grip on Max, “Right, Max?”

“Right!” he pointed his finger up pointing down the hallway, “Let’s go.” 

He was pointing the wrong way but no one told him that, Alec just looked at Jace, then to Clary, “Let’s go.”

“Magnus, wait.” It was Jace that spoke up. 

“Nope, not here. I think you’ve already said enough about me in this hospital.” Magnus continued walking; he really did want to make Jace sweat a little bit, he always said what he wanted whether it was right or wrong and he always got away with it. But right now, Magnus didn’t care. Alec was ready to pass out on his feet and Max needed lunch. He was going to take them home, so Max could have leftover pizza and hopefully play solo so Magnus could convince Alec to sleep for a few hours. 

Magnus had to smile at his soon-to-be husband; he didn’t even make it out of the parking lot when he noticed Alec had his head to the side with light snores. Max was just chatting away in the backseat about baby Becca. This was his family and he wouldn’t change it for the world. He reached over and picked up Alec’s hand to hold while driving, Alec didn’t move in his sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus visits Alec’s new office. Ragnor stops for a visit with some news.

CHAPTER SIX

 

Magnus knocked on Alec’s open door, he saw his secretary, Gina, sitting in front of his desk but couldn’t see Alec from the angle at which he was standing.

Gina looked up and waved him in, “Mr. Bane.” She greeted him with a smile. 

“Hello, please Gina, it's Magnus.” He stepped in enough to see Alec was typing away at his computer, wearing the glasses, he only wore once in a while. Magnus thought he was going to go into heat on the spot, with the look of Alec in his sexy specs. 

“Hey, is it time to go already?” Alec looked at Magnus then to the clock then to Gina with a slight swear, “Damn, Gina, I’m sorry. Please go home.”

“It’s alright, sir, I would have let you know if I needed to go.” She stood up and nodded to Magnus on her way by. 

“Hey, I have to make this one phone call. You want to wait in here?” 

Alec looked very apologetic but Magnus knew he wouldn’t stay to make it if it wasn’t important. They drove together because Izzy was getting Max after school to spend time with him and the baby Becca. She wanted them to have lots of time together for Max to feel okay with the new baby in the family. They were going to go out to dinner and spend a nice relaxing night kid-free if Magnus could get Alec out of his office. Magnus just nodded and shut the door behind him, it was only after 6pm and there was no one in the building anymore, at least next to no one. Magnus put his bag down by the door and walked around the office; he hadn’t been up here since before Tessa left, so he never got to see the pictures Alec put on the walls. He had one with him, Jace, and Izzy at Jace’s wedding. One of him and Max at some park in the summer, he didn’t know when that was taken. Then he had a picture of him and Alec; he had to smile. There was a story behind this picture like all the others. They were in bed, sans clothes, but you couldn’t tell since the picture was such an extreme close up, but Alec was smiling with Magnus in the background, it was the night Magnus moved into the Lightwood home, now his home. Izzy and Simon moved out not too much later. Jace and Clary got married and left. Now it was him, Alec, and Max. Yet something felt off. He had an idea of what it could be but he wasn’t ready to bring his thoughts up to Alec yet. Camille coming into town threw them off slightly and things weren’t strained but weren’t in their usual order either. It was as if their axel had been twisted just a hair out of place. 

Alec hung up the phone and just watched Magnus, over the rim of his glasses, as he stared at the photo of them, “Do you know why I chose that photo?” He leaned back in his chair to see him better. 

“Why?” Magnus turned to face him. “Cause we’re in bed together?” He gave Alec a suggestive wink.

Alec laughed, “Yeah, actually.” He had to laugh again at the shocked look on Magnus’ face; it wasn’t often that he could pull one over on Magnus. 

“Seriously?” Magnus thought he was making a joke. 

“Yes, the night you moved in. It’s the first time you stayed in my bed and didn’t have to leave the next day because it went from my bed to ours.” He just had to smile, he couldn’t drop it from his face, he was having a rough day but being here with Magnus was making it better. 

“Mr. Bane-Lightwood,” Magnus stepped around his desk, zeroing in on his fiancée. “If only people knew what we did before that photo was taken. They would think you have a kink.”

Alec watched Magnus walk to him and couldn’t stop himself from leaning even further back, licking his lips. They had a very long session of kissing multiple parts of each other’s bodies. “Maybe I do.”

Magnus reached his hands down on either of Alec’s armrests. He smirked, “Remember the doors not locked.” Alec got a smirk on his face just in time for Magnus’ lips to reach his. Alec reached up for him but Magnus was fast and grabbed his wrist guiding him to his waist, he needed Alec’s hands on him. After he was sure Alec got the picture that he wanted his hands on him, he released his hold. Alec raised his other hand up to Magnus’ other side, gripping his shirt but that was never enough, he pulled up bringing Magnus’ shirt out of his pants so he could feel skin. Magnus jumped slightly at the feeling of Alec’s hands on him; he wasn’t expecting the cold that his hands brought with them. Magnus pushed down against him, but the angle was too awkward for him to keep, so he pulled back sitting himself on Alec’s desk, 

Alec was forced out of his chair in order to keep the kiss going. With the position change, Alec held the higher ground; he cupped Magnus’ face long enough to tilt his head back and get his mouth open, he licked and nipped at his bottom lip. His advances on Magnus’ skin forgotten.

Magnus pulled Alec closer to him by his pants, also pulling Alec’s shirt up as he went. Magnus moaned at the combination of Alec’s mouth on his lower lip and Alec stepping close to him. He brought a leg up to wrap around Alec to hold him in place, his knee digging into the side of Alec’s ass. 

Alec was lost, the haze of them took over and the rest of the world fell away including where they were. He started with the buttons on Magnus’ baby blue dress shirt; he didn’t need many of them open, just a few. He needed to reach more skin. He released Magnus’ lip when he felt new skin under his fingers. Alec pulled back to look at Magnus who had the same hazy, lust filled look that Alec knew was on his face. He made a show of taking off his glasses; he knew Magnus loved them which enticed a groan from Magnus. The smirk on his face turned devilish when he remembered the skin he had exposed. He kissed Magnus’ collarbone then went to licking and grazing his teeth against him. Magnus put a hand in his hair, the messy black locks tugging at his fingers, he bit down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning, he had at least enough thought to remember where they were. That didn’t stop the rest of him from forgetting; his hips pushed forward to contact with Alec’s who hissed against his skin. 

They were both getting too hot, too fast. 

“Alec-” Magnus tried to speak but the groaned that followed didn’t do much to help his speech. “Alexander, stop.” Alec wasn’t listening to him and he didn’t want him to either but they needed to stop. “Oh, Christ.” Magnus tried to push him but his limbs were liquid from the sensation of Alec’s foreplay on his neck. 

Alec pulled back from him then, by the look in his eyes Magnus knew he didn’t want to stop nor was he going to as he went back in for another kiss, this time on the other side of his neck. 

“Alexander, if we don’t stop-” Magnus leaned further back, which Alec just mimicked but leaning forward. “-we are going to be creating a new kink by fucking on your desk.” He knew that would have pulled Alec from his haze and it did, but a little too well for Magnus’ liking. Not only did Alec back away but he hit the far wall when he took two steps too many. 

“I hate that word.”

“I know.” Magnus stepped up away from his spot on his desk. Alec was breathing just as hard at Magnus was but he was holding onto the wall for support while Magnus was walking just fine. “One of these days I am going to get you to say it and not in the heat of the moment.” Magnus stepped up to Alec putting a hand on the side of the wall next to his head, he leaned in, so his lips were on Alec’s but not for a kiss, he had something he wanted to say. “I am going to get you to walk up to me on a normal day and say, ‘Let’s fuck, Magnus.’ I’m going to get you to say it, in public and I’m going to take you home and fuc-” Getting Alec to say it during random sex acts was becoming his kink. He got it out of him once earlier but that was in the middle of sex, he wanted him to say it to him before sex. He was kinky for him to say it at a random time, to surprise the hell out of him. 

Magnus couldn’t finish because right on cue Alec was kissing him, he didn’t have to go far to reach his lips. He really hated that word. He laughed against his mouth. “I want food,” Magnus whined as he pulled back from Alec. 

“You think I can walk right now?” Alec gave Magnus a knowing look and glance down. Magnus followed his line of sight down, “I need a minute.”

He stepped all the way back then, “Alright, I’ll meet you by the car.”

~~~

The next few days seemed to drag on for Magnus, Jace had talked his ear off nonstop for the last few days, Clary wasn’t feeling well and she wasn’t putting up with his nonstop talking, so he had to get it off his chest somewhere. It made for his days to be very long, and his nights even longer with Max at home with a cold. It wasn’t anything painful just his usual bout of yearly allergies settling in his throat and causing him to be upset and cranky. He was extra needy and Alec had just given in and allowed him in their bed for both nights. Magnus was starting to get cranky himself. 

He was on the couch trying to read before Alec came home with Max from one of his new summer programs orientations. His school year was officially ending in a week and Alec wanted Max in a program not just with Clary and Izzy all summer. So, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Max would be a summer day camp program geared towards the arts. Max loved his reading and was slowly becoming obsessed with Magnus’ NIKON camera so Alec chose a summer program that would allow Max to explore different forms of art. Then Tuesdays and Thursday he would rotate between Izzy and Clary. Izzy had taken most of the summer off to be with Becca. It worked out and the cost of the program wasn’t horrible since it was run through the school. Magnus still had a hard time getting Alec to agree to use his money for things; he kept telling him they would be married soon if they ever finished planning the damn wedding. They had a date and would go over a few details here and there but nothing was set in stone and that was beginning to make him just as cranky. 

The knock on the door, threw him off, he wasn’t expecting anyone but Alec and Max and they wouldn’t be knocking. His bad mood was just carrying over to his entire life, even the need to not answer the door but he pushed through and went to the door, “Ragnor?” Magnus stood in place. “Random?”

“Very random, are you going to let me in or make me stand on the stoop.”

“Sorry,” Magnus seemed to shake himself from his shock, “When did you get into town?”

Ragnor entered the house and started walking around, the last time he was here he never made it past the front yard and if he remembered correctly, Magnus never knew he had ever been here. “I needed to talk to you and I was passing to Chicago for work, so I had my company give me a small window to stop by.”

“Welcome,” Magnus finally remembered to shut the front door. “Would you like a tour?”

“No, I’m good.” Ragnor didn’t need to look at Magnus to see the frown, “I just mean I don’t have a lot of time so the tour can wait.”

“Ah,” Magnus went back to his place on the couch.

Ragnor was looking at some of the pictures. “You have a nice insta-family.”

Magnus sat up straight, how was it Ragnor and Camille used the same term to describe his life. They were also focused on the same photo. They didn’t even like each other now they were using the same words and drawn to the same picture. Something didn’t add up. “Yeah, Alec and Max are my boys.”

“Nice photo.” 

It was the same photo of him and Alec that Camille stopped at. “It was taken at the same spot as our first kiss.” Magnus knew Ragnor better than anyone on the planet except for Alec and Max. Small talk wasn’t really his thing and he was awful at it. He was also sensitive to tone and would know the second something was off with someone. 

“A parking lot or on the car?”

“Both, in that parking lot pinned against the car.” Magnus sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees. Alec and Max would be home any minute and the second they walked in the door would be the second Ragnor stopped talking to him. “You didn’t stop by just on a whim.”

“No, I didn’t.” Ragnor couldn’t seem to make himself explain. 

“What do you and Camille have in common?”

“What?” Ragnor just stared at him. 

“You both called my relationship with Alec an ‘insta-family,’ and you both focused on the same photo. You went straight for that photo; you knew where to find it.” Magnus stood up, “Just tell me the truth.”

Ragnor had to frown, Magnus always was much smarter than him, “Camille and I got really close over the last few months or so.”

“Close? Friends or benefits.”

“Dating,” Ragnor looked down, “I wasn’t blind for what she put you through but she was different with me. When she saw you with Alec that one morning, she changed. And we started dating, just random meetups at first then planned dates, and-”

“Sex.” Magnus finished for him, “Lots of sex.”

“Yeah,” Ragnor put the photo down. He moved on to the next one; it was just Max with Rex; Magnus had put it front and center to mess with Alec a few days ago, they began a game of moving the photo to see when Alec would notice and groan. “Until I told her you were getting married.”

“Ragnor!” Magnus fumed, “What?”

“I thought we were in a good spot in our relationship!” He fumed back. “But she got mad and ran here to convince you not to marry Alec.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Magnus had been cranky before and now he was just pissed off, “I moved hundreds of miles away because she wouldn’t leave me alone and I was a horrible person around her. You know how I feel about her and you’re just going to tell her personal information about me.”

“I know I broke the bro-code or whatever it is called for sleeping with her.”

“It had nothing to do with that. Have all kinds of sex with her; I don’t care. This has to deal with you telling her personal information you know I wouldn’t want her to know and asked you not to say anything about.” Magnus was so angry he could have thrown his book if he was still holding it. “You know how I am about my private information.”

“That’s not all.” Ragnor was just staring at the ground, “She told everyone you are getting married and there are a few of our circle who seem to be pissed you haven’t told them or come home to visit.”

“Well as you and Camille like to point out, I have an insta-family and when you have a child, you have to pay attention to their school and summer schedules. I can’t just drop everything for a visit to the city.” Magnus wanted to throw his friend out of his house. “Did she break up with you?” The sad look on his friend’s face kind of threw him for a loop he wasn’t excepting. 

“No, we are still together. We’ve been talking.”

“She’s here throwing herself in front of my family, confusing my son and you are still dating her?” Magnus didn’t notice the slip of his tongue, but Ragnor noticed. 

“You’re son?” Ragnor laughed, “You don’t even like kids.”

“You don’t really know me anymore, do you. And I don’t have to like kids to I like my kid. I couldn’t have asked for a better kid and I will love him for the rest of our lives.” Magnus was back to fuming again. “How can you be with her? You know how she is, how she turns other people in to.”

“You don’t know her like I do.” Ragnor fumed at him, “She’s different with me.”

“So different that she left town to chase down her ex-fiancée to convince him to break off his current engagement.” Magnus felt bad for his friend, “You are serious right now?” When he didn’t respond, he went on, “So are you here because you wanted to apologize to me for telling someone I hate my personal secrets after I told you not to or are you here because you think I would know where Camille?”

“I-” Ragnor looked at him, he was about to destroy his entire friendship with his lifelong best friend over a woman who chased her ex down and hasn’t answered his calls in the last two weeks, “I wanted to ask about Camille.”

“Get the fuck out of my house.”

Ragnor looked beyond him when the front door opened, “Magnu-“

“I won’t repeat myself another time. Get the fuck out of my house.”

“Language.” The tiny voice called from the door, Magnus was now aware of why Ragnor had a strange look on his face, he didn’t even hear the door open, but when he turned around Max and Alec were staring at him. Alec looked concerned and Max frowned at the swear word. 

“Magnus, listen-“

“I don’t know where Camille is and I don’t care. If you can’t handle your girlfriend, that’s your problem. You and she aren’t welcome in my house.” Magnus went to Max then, “I’m sorry, Smart, I didn’t mean to swear.” He picked him up and carted him off upstairs. He wanted to head towards the kitchen, it was late and they needed to start making dinner but he would still hear Ragnor and that was something he could not handle right now. 

Alec watched Ragnor sigh, “You told Camille about our engagement?”

“She and I started dating, I didn’t think it would be a problem but I didn’t think she would run straight to Michigan.” Ragnor went towards the door, “She barely answers my call so I’m looking for her if you see her.”

Alec nodded but locked the door behind Ragnor as he left. Alec threw Max’ backpack on the couch and climbed the stairs two at a time, he listened to the voices from their room and found Max on his knees on the center of the bed while Magnus was pacing in front of the bed, just talking. 

“-sorry, I should not have been swearing.” Magnus paused for a moment, “I know being mad at my friend’s ultimate betrayal is no excuse but it felt good.” Max giggled at his speech. “Don’t copy our bad language.”

“Max, go play.” Alec waited for him to bound off before focusing all of the attention on Magnus, who had stopped his pacing to stare at him. “So, I find it hard to believe that you are mad at Ragnor for sleeping with her so what is it?”

“He told her personal secrets.”

“They are dating, isn’t that what you’re supposed to do.” Alec was leaning against their door jamb just watching Magnus as he paced again.

“Not when the words out of your best friend’s mouth are ‘I’ve asked Alec to marry me and he said yes. Don’t tell anyone yet and never tell the she-witch’ and if you agree to those terms as part of the ‘we were orphans together’ code, you should live by them. She’s told everyone and it hurts to know Ragnor would tell my secrets.” Magnus stopped his pace and sat on the edge of the bed with head in his hands. “I loved Camille, in our own twisted why we loved each other but towards the end we had nothing but anger and hate. So, he says she’s changed and he fell for her, I get it. I feel in love with you in the blink of an eye.” Magnus looked up at him. “I don’t even care that they are sleeping together, sex or whatever it is. But I care that he told my secret. What else has he told her?”

Alec stayed where he was; he wanted Magnus to speak his mind before everything clouded over for him. 

“Not only did he tell my secrets to someone but he told them to someone he knows I hated and had four horrible years together. He saw it first hand, he knows my feelings about her and he’s been lying to me for months about his relationship because I asked every time we spoke, he always said he was single. He lied to me and told her everything.”

Alec moved then, Magnus was on the verge of tears. He went to his knees in front of Magnus; he used his hands to raise his face to look at him. He didn’t really know what to say to him, this problem was a new one for him, “It’s going to be okay.” 

Magnus searched his face. “I’m cranky. I have been all day and I can’t seem to kick it and now I’m upset and hurt.”

“I know. I know it’s hard to see the big picture now but it will be okay.”

“I’m also cranky at you because you won't plan our wedding with me. We have a date and its approaching and I have no details. Do you even want to marry me?” Magnus felt a tear roll down his cheek. The emotions from the last two days were coming back to him. He hated this part of him but it was getting to hard to hold in.

Alec had to laugh, “I’m sorry.” It earned him a glare. “I’m sorry. I-” He wanted to kiss him but he didn’t think that would help, so he settled for using his thumb to remove any traces of tears. “You’re the creative, stylish one, I thought you would’ve had it planned out and I would just agree to whatever you wanted besides dancing.”

“You’ve been waiting for me to do it all?” Magnus glared at him; it was becoming a permanent feature on his face for the day. “What kind of crap is that?”

“Well, when you say it like that, it sounds kind of stupid.”

“You’re an idiot.” Magnus stood up then, knocked Alec back on his ass to keep from getting hit as Magnus stood up. 

“I can see in this situation where you could jump to that idea.” Alec stood up to follow Magnus, he went into their bathroom, “Magnus-” he reached for his arm and pulled him to turn, he needed to face him. “I am an idiot. I’m sorry, let's make some plans.” 

Alec was thrown off balance when Magnus stepped up to him pushing him into the counter, Magnus crushed his lips against Alec, who went into the kiss willingly. Magnus pressed himself into Alec, pushing hard against the counter, Alec threw his head back and moaned at the sensation of Magnus pressed against him. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck but Magnus pulled back. “We have open doors and the prisoner is running wild.” It was an apparent warning.

“You started it.” Alec didn’t move out of Magnus’ embrace, his arms still locked at the back of his neck. 

“And I will finish it-” Magnus licked his lips, “After our prisoner goes to sleep. After all, right now, we need to go downstairs and make dinner then make wedding plans.” 

Alec groaned and released Magnus; this was going to be a horrible night. He sincerely hoped Magnus had it all planned and he would just have to agree. He would agree to anything his fiancée wanted as long as it wasn’t dancing; he would never agree to that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has problems at school. Camille makes a return visit to the Lightwood home.

CHAPTER SEVEN

 

Magnus was concerned when he came to pick up Max and the secretary said he was still in the classroom. He didn’t know how to find the room so he had to be walked there and he had this strange feeling like he was the one being brought to the principal’s office. The door was open and he could see Max, he was sitting at a small desk, he was looking up at the teacher who was smiling down at him. It didn’t look like he was in trouble. “Miss. Carol?”

“Ah, Mr. Bane, correct?”

“Magnus.” Max looked up at him but he didn’t have his typical smile.

“Yes, I am Magnus Bane.”

“Max, take your book and go read in your seat.” Miss Carol put her hand on his shoulder to get him to go. “I’m sorry for calling you in without notice but I felt this situation shouldn’t wait. You are listed as an approved adult and I hear you and Mr. Lightwood are getting married.”

“Ah, yeah-” Magnus stuttered slight, “Yes, Alec and I are getting married. Max is my step-son.” He had a sudden feeling like he said the wrong thing. It was the first time he called Max his step-son and he wasn’t sure he was allowed to, he and Alec never talked about what Max would call him other than Magnus or what Magnus would call him. 

“Yes, Max has said that. He’s very excited for you and Alec and he likes to show it. But some of the kids don’t understand that.” She pushed herself off her desk to move to the other side of the room away from Max; she touched his arm to get him to move with her. “Some of the kids have been teasing him about it.”

“What? What does teasing mean?” 

“Making fun of him for not having a mother and that two dads is weird.” She used a few air quotes. “I have a zero-tolerance policy for teasing because that leads to bullying. When I heard this was going on, I moved the kids to the other side of the room and spoke to the children’s parents. If it continues beyond that, I will have no choice but to turn the children into the principal’s office.”

“Okay, how many kids have been doing this? How long has this been going on?” Magnus was kind of shocked, Max didn’t say anything and Alec didn’t say anything either, so he knew Alec wasn’t aware. “Max has never said anything and Alec and I talk to him about school every day.”

“Just two. Two little boys. They wouldn’t say much, so I spoke with Max and he said it’s been happened for about a week. Max said it doesn’t bother him but I think maybe he would talk about it more with you and Mr. Lightwood.”

“Yes, of course.”

“I know school is out in a week for summer and there is a chance he won’t be in the same class but I do know he’s signed up for a summer day camp with us here at the school and I thought if it was bothering him, it’s something you could work on over the summer.”

“Thank you; I will talk with Alec and Max.”

“Thank you.” She nodded with a smile. 

He figured they were done, “Max, let’s go, Smarts.” He held out his hand and smiled. 

“I can see you care for him. He’s a fortunate little boy.”

Max came up to then, a book in his hand and his backpack on his shoulder. “You ready, Smart?”

“Is that a play on ‘Get Smart’?” Miss Carol smiled at him. 

“Yes, it is. Alec has never seen the show, so it was only natural for me to use it. Besides Max is brilliant and he likes it. Right, Smart?”

“Yeah, dad calls me ‘buddy’ and Magnus calls me ‘Smart’.” Max smiled at his teacher and took Magnus’ hand. 

“Have a good night; I will see you tomorrow, Max.” 

“Thank you.” Magnus tugged on Max’s hand to get him moving, he hoped he would be able to remember his way out of the school but Max was a step ahead of him pulling him out of the school, he liked school but he also liked to leave it. When they reached his car, he picked Max but and sat him on the hood; he put both hands on the car on either side of him to get eye level with him. “Max, do you want to talk about the boys who tease you?” When he shook his head, Magnus just nodded, “Alright, you know I have to tell Alec and he’s going to want to talk about it.”

Max nodded, he had a slight frown, “Can we get ice cream first?”

Magnus laughed, “Of course, there is always time for ice cream.” Magnus put him down and took his book so he could take his backpack off and climb into the back seat after he opened the door. “Chocolate?”

“Superman!” Max climbed into his seat and did his seat belt. Magnus threw his backpack in the seat next to him and handed him his book. Superman have quickly becomes his favorite, Magnus didn’t understand but he went with it.

“Superman it is.”

~~~

Alec frown at his phone, he had a missed call from Max’s school and from Magnus and now a missed text message. He was running late from work, again. Being a chief was a lot more work than a team lead and he wasn’t prepared in the beginning. He was about to listen to his voicemails but got distracted. He was so thankful Magnus was able to get Max. Lately, Jace had taken the late rotation a lot recently without question and Alec didn’t ask any questions. He requested it, so he told Will, it was approved if that is what Jace wanted. 

He just walked in the door and was planning on dinner when the doorbell rang; he was just coming down the stairs in his sweats when it went off. 

“Hell-” Alec stopped speaking when he answered the door to Camille. “Whatever you’re selling, we don’t want any.”

“Let me see Magnus.”

“He’s not home.” Alec went to swing the door closed when she put her foot and very expensive looking heels in the doorway.

“You can’t keep him from me.”

“I’m not.” Alec really had the urge to slam the door on her foot, but that would help no one. “If Magnus wants to see you, he can. But he said he doesn’t want to see you and he’s literally not home.” He was over her being here. 

“Our love story was epic. He’ll remember that and come running back to me.”

“That’s what you call epic?” Alec let the door go but stayed in the doorway to block her entrance; he couldn’t help but be thankful the air wasn’t on. “I heard all about your love story; the epic cheating and lying.”

“He cheated on me too. He’ll do it to you as well. A tiger can’t change his stripes.” 

Alec sighed, “Magnus will never cheat on me because unlike you, he loves me. Truly loves me. And my son. I would never cheat on him the way you did. You hurt him, so he lashed out in the same way you lashed out. He loves me because I love him.”

“He’ll never change, you see, he’ll cheat. He’ll be his normal Magnus Bane self.”

“I think you need to shut the hell up.” The voice boomed behind them, Magnus was back with Max, who Alec noticed had ice cream on his face. 

“Language.” Max held onto Magnus’ hand. He didn’t like the woman in front of him, so he stayed close to Magnus. 

“Max, go inside and wash up.” Alec reached out his hand and pushed Camille aside to allow him passage. “Get out your homework. I’ll be up in a minute.” Max went by Camille with a strange look and his little backpack bouncing on his shoulders. 

“Alec, can you go inside?” Magnus asked, never taking his eyes off his ex. When he didn’t hear him leave, Magnus looked at him. “I need to do this myself.”

Alec didn’t say anything; he didn’t know if he could say anything, he was so angry at her for suggesting that he and Magnus were going to crash and burn like them. He didn’t want to go insides and leave them but he knew he had no choice. This was something Magnus needed to do if he was ever going to get over it. Magnus said he was over it, over her in the past but this would help him. 

Alec found Max sitting on the stairs, still unwashed, backpack on his back. “Buddy?” He had tears in his eyes, ready to fall at any minute. “What’s wrong?”

“Kids at school are picking on me because I have two dads but I don’t care. I don’t want Magnus to go away; he’s not going with her. Is he?”

“What?” Alec knelt down in front of him; he was just high enough that they were eye level. “Magnus isn’t going anywhere. What about the kids at school?”

“Are you sure?” Max huffed, “I like him. He needs to stay for me.”

Alec really wanted to laugh at him but he knew that would definitely not help the situation. “He needs to stay for you! What about me?”

“You’re extra.” Max smiled, “I don’t mind having two dads but the kids are school think it’s weird.”

“Is that why your teacher called? Kids at school are being mean.” Alec was really unsure of himself. He never read in any parenting book about ‘how to talk to your kid when other kids are teasing him because your gay’. He had missed that chapter somehow.

“Miss. Carol says they just don’t understand.” 

Alec sighed, he didn’t know what to do in this situation, this was new on all counts and he was just as confused as Max. “Some people are not going to understand. Are you okay with us getting married?”

“Yes,” Max kept looking towards the door as if Magnus was going to step through any moment. “I like Magnus.”

“Yes, I know you do Max. I like him too but are you okay with this marriage? I can’t promise that kids won’t tease you again in the future.” Alec could feel his heart breaking into a million little pieces; if Max wasn’t okay with this, he would call off the wedding. He knew Max was okay enough to have Magnus around but if getting married wasn’t okay for Max, he couldn’t do it. 

“Ale-” Max stopped, “I’m okay. I don’t want Magnus to leave.”

“He’s not going to leave; whether we get married or not, he’s not going to leave at all. But I won’t get married if you aren’t okay with it. You are the most important person in my life.” Alec ran his hand through Max’s hair to get him to look at him. “Tell me honestly, how you feel?”

~~~

“Leave, just leave. I can’t tell you anymore that I don’t want you here and I need you to leave my family alone.” Magnus dropped his anger; it wasn’t going to work on her anyway. 

Camille stayed where she was, keeping the high ground, it was only two steps off the ground but it was enough, “They aren’t your family.”

“They are more of my family than you ever were. It’s only been a year with Alec and Max but it feels like a lifetime which I wouldn’t change for the world.” Magnus hated that this poisons part of his past was coming to his present, he refused to let it ruin his future. “Go back to Ragnor; he loves you.”

“What?” Her eyes fumed, “How do you know?”

“He came to see me. He wanted to apologize for telling my secret.” Magnus really didn’t need her standing higher than him, it was annoying to have to look up at her eyes, that way. She was always in charge of everything they did in the past and he was over it. “I won’t tell you again; my next stop will be the police for a restraining order.”

“You wouldn’t do that.” Camille glared at him; he wasn’t listening to her. “You are going to do what you always do; you’re going to get bored and cheat to add some excitement to your life by stepping out.”

“I think you’re confused. Talking about yourself like that.” Magnus lost his battle and went up the stairs to stand toe to toe with her. “Get off my property and leave my family alone. I will do anything to protect them and if that means a restraining order, then I’ll do it.” He wanted to plead with her, “Go find Ragnor.”

“I don’t want Ragnor; I want you.”

“Well, I don’t want you. I love Alec and I love Max and the Lightwood family. I lost my love for you a long time ago. I am pleading with you to leave us alone.” Magnus left her then, he went in the door, closing it behind him. He heard Alec’s last sentence and something in him wanted to just listen for a moment, so he didn’t announce himself and closed the door as quietly as possible.

Max nodded, “Yes, you have to marry Magnus. You like him and he likes me.”

Alec smiled at him, “Yes, he likes you. Do you think he likes me too?”

“No, he’s marrying you to keep me.”

“Max!” Alec went to tickle him, he giggled but Alec didn’t stay that way for long, Max wasn’t a fan and he at least knew when to stop. “I’m sorry the kids at school are teasing you. Do you want me to talk more to your teacher?”

“No, Magnus did.”

“Alright, go upstairs and wash up.” Max finally did as he was told his time. Alec stayed crouching down for a moment; he really wasn’t sure what to do or who he should talk to for advice. 

“He’s right, you know. I’m only marrying you to keep him.”

Alec turned so fast; he almost fell over. He did not hear Magnus come back in the house; he must have been so focused on Max. “Jesus Christ!” Alec stood up with a hand to his heart. “Make a noise next time.”

“Why?” Magnus couldn’t keep the smile off his face, “When I get to hear such sweet words from my Smarts?”

“You gave him ice cream, didn’t you?” Alec lowered his hand from his heart.

“Well, I mean. Nooooo-” Magnus drew out the ‘no’ as if that would make a difference. 

“He had some still on his face, you could at least clean him if you’re going to lie about it. He’s not going to eat dinner now.” 

Alec groaned but Magnus moved in close to him, putting his hand on his sides, slipping his hands under Alec’s. “He wanted it; he had a rough day at school with bullies,” Magnus whined.

“We aren’t going to take about the she-witch on our front lawn?” Alec let Magnus move up close to him, almost pinning him to the stair banister. “Or how upset our son was because he thought she was going to take you away.”

Magnus tilted his head, “Our son?”

Alec frowned, “Did I say something wrong?”

“No, it’s just you’ve never said that before.” Magnus gripped the side of t-shirt to pull him as close as he could, he felt like they needed to be closer. “I love the sound of that.” He whispered against his lips before kissing him; it wasn’t a soft kiss either, it was hard and rough. He groaned when Alec returned the kiss in kind. Alec had to pull back but that didn’t stop Magnus from kissing down to his neck, he went as far as the t-shirt would let him then he stayed in place. 

“Magnus,” Alec stared up at the ceiling, “You have to stop.” He tried pulling on his hair to push him away but he wasn’t moving, his mouth was doing things to his insides. Magnus was still holding on to his sides, keeping him pinned to the wall. “Magnus.”

Magnus finally pulled back, “Let’s have a baby.”

“What?” Alec pushed him back then, “I think we might have a problem with that. Or have you forgotten, we are both men? Is there something you’re not telling me about yourself?” Alec arched an eyebrow. 

“Ah, no, I am and always have been a male but there are ways for two gay men to have a baby. So, let’s have one.”

“Uhm-” Alec just stood there with Magnus at arm’s length. “Uhm-” he felt like he had glue in his throat, “Uhm.” He licked his bottom lip.

“Alec?” Magnus frowned, he suddenly knew what a teenage mother felt like telling her boyfriend she was pregnant. Alec blanked out on him, just staring through him. “Did I break you?”

Max choose that moment to come barreling down the stairs. “I’m hungry.” He stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he noticed the odd pose of them. 

“I broke your father. Let’s go find some food.” Magnus dropped his hands and went into the kitchen, hoping at least Max would follow him which he did. “What do you want, Smarts? And don’t say pizza or mac and cheese because we don’t have either. Your father hasn’t gone to the store yet.”

“I made that list and you were supposed to go tonight with Max, remember?”

Magnus shut the pantry door with a swear. “Awe, shit.”

“Do you two not know what ‘language’ means?” Max asked from his spot at the table, kicking his feet back and forth.

Alec pushed Max on the side of the head with a laugh, “What do you want for dinner? Chicken?” Max opened his mouth with a smile; Alec knew that look. “Not pizza.”

“I don’t care.” Max hopped down from his chair and left the kitchen. 

“Well, I see I didn’t break you.” Magnus leaned up against the sink, holding on with his hands. 

Alec sighed, moving up to him; putting his hands on the sink, locking Magnus in place. “You kind of came out of left field with that one, forgive me if I wasn’t ready to process that request.”

“Process that request?” Magnus shook his head. “I haven’t stopped thinking about having a baby with you since you called me with Becca in your arms. I heard your smile and giddiness through the phone. I want that with you. I want those moments with you. I want you to be giddy about having our child in your arms. And you call it a request?”

Alec dropped his hands, “I-” he stepped back, “We aren’t even married yet.”

Magnus closed his eyes; he felt like he knew where this was going, “Alec-”

“No, listen to me, please.” Alec stared at him, “I love you and I would love to have a child with you. You don’t think I haven’t thought about it either because I have. I want those moments as much as you do but we haven’t made it down the aisle yet, your ex is still in town, and Max is getting teased at school. We need to slow down before adding another child into this mix.”

“You would love to have a baby with me?” Magnus sighed with contentment. 

“I think you still forget that we’re both men.” Alec grinned, “How about this?” Alec reached out for Magnus, “Let’s look into options, for after our wedding.”

“Which is never going to happen because you won’t help me plan it!”

“Hey, we made plans the other night.”

“Okay, spending an hour talking isn’t making plans.” Magnus stepped up to him, “We should start looking at options now, maybe in five years you’ll decide.”

“Oh Jesus,” Alec pulled on Magnus’ arm, surprising him enough that Magnus followed the motions and fell into him as Alec leaned back on the sink. “Let’s plan right now.”

“I like this type of planning,” Magnus bit his bottom lip and pushed himself into Alec, the groan Alec let out was pure sex. Magnus finally did what he wanted in the hallway, using a hand to pull Alec’s shirt aside, he kissed his favorite spot, right on the collarbone, he planned on making a matching hickey to the one he already put on Alec’s neck. He was waiting for the moment later tonight when he saw it. Alec wasn’t paying attention earlier in the living room, or he would have noticed the amount of time Magnus spent sucking on his neck. Magnus used his other hand to hold Alec in place while stroking the other side of his neck. 

“Magnus, we have a child running around the house.” Alec sighed, the feeling of Magnus on his always felt so well. Lately they seemed to always be on point like horny teenagers. “This is why we get no planning done. We start then end up with one of us sucking on the other.” Alec meant that the way it sounded, he just hoped Max wasn’t around to hear it, he would never live it down if Jace found out he said something that inappropriate with Max running around. 

Magnus laughed and pulled back, “Wow, Alec that took guts.”

“Come on, let’s make dinner and afterward we will sit down and plan.”

“You promise, because other than the date and how small we want it to be we have nothing.”

Max came running into the room then, “Dad, I wanna see Sissy and Becca.” Magnus and Alec didn’t have time to move apart, so Alec just looked over Magnus’ shoulder, “What are you doing?”

Alec pushed Magnus back, who just laughed at him, leaving him in the kitchen alone with Max. “Sorry, buddy. Sissy can’t today. How about we order Chinese?” 

Max gave him a weird look, “You two are so weird.” He left the kitchen again. 

“Magnus!” Alec yelled coming out of the kitchen to find him nowhere to be found, he heard a call from the upstairs and knew he was changing. “Magnus, just order Chinese. We can go to the store tomorrow.”

“No, we should cook.” Magnus came down the stairs in his comfy clothes. 

Alec was over this day; he didn’t want to spend any more time in the kitchen, he was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. “If you order Chinese I’ll spend the next three hours talking wedding.” That would lead up to when Max needed to get ready for bed; he secretly hoped Max would need something and cut into that time. Alec couldn’t begin to describe how much he wanted Magnus to just plan it. He wasn’t the stylish one. He wanted to go to the courthouse tomorrow and be done with it but Magus wanted a wedding so he was having a wedding.

“Chinese it is.”

Alec nodded, feeling proud of himself but also dreading his life for the next three hours. Why couldn’t Magnus just do all the planning, he repeated to himself, he knew his boyfriend already had everything planned out in his mind. He hated this idea of planning anything, couldn’t he just stand there with his family and say ‘I do’ and be done with it. “Max!” Alec yelled from the bottom of the stairs, “backpack and homework, down here now.” He was already behind the routine he set up for Max thanks to Camille and his boyfriend’s insane need to suck on his neck. Alec was almost sure Magnus was part vampire. 

Magnus came back into the living room with his phone between his ear and shoulder, he was ordering from their favorite place. They delivered but Magnus never wanted to pay the fee so he would always pick it up, he liked chatting with the people. 

Alec was waiting for Max, which he had to threaten to come up the stairs if he wasn’t down in the next 30 seconds, Max finally appeared backpack on and Rex in his arms. Alec took Rex out of his hands as Max went to the coffee table. 

“Hey!”

“You know the drill, homework first, Rex second.” Alec put him on the TV stand so Rex could watch Max and Max could see him if he wanted his comfort animal. “What have you got today?”

“Math.”

“That’s it?” Alec sat on the floor next to him, pulling out his agenda book they had to sign every week for the teachers, signing off they completed their homework assignments, Alec was the type that signed it every night or at least put his initials in the book, he wanted Max to have a better shot in life then he did out of high school so he worked with Max every night on his homework. 

“Yep.” He popped the ‘p’. 

“Alright, I’ll be back.” Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek and tapped Max on the head as he went by. He had to smile at them; he hadn’t even made it to the door before Max started smarting off over his math homework, Alec had already rolled his eyes at Max. He was glad he was the one going for the take out. 

~~~

Magnus made sure the doors were locked while Alec went to check on Max, they could him still playing in his room, it was almost 10pm and at 9pm he was still running around. Tomorrow was Friday and they all had to be up early, Max was going to be a nightmare if he didn’t get to sleep soon. He was the one child who had to get his sleep, always had to the get his sleep. 

“He’s out.” Alec was at the top of the stairs looking down at Magnus who was coming up towards him. “I don’t know what we were hearing but he’s snoring out.”

“I’m so proud of you.” Magnus smiled, coming up the last few steps. “You actually spoke while I did all the planning.”

Alec groaned, Magnus had to take his phone away, sent Max upstairs to play, and even caught him sleeping during all the planning but he did speak up from time to time; not that it mattered. Magnus had the whole thing planned; he just had to buy off on it; which he did. “Come on, be nice.”

“Oh, I am being nice. I’m going to be even nicer when I say my next few words.” Magnus kept walking to their bedroom without stopping, knowing Alec would hit the light and follow him. “If you don’t start putting more effort into this wedding, I’m going to do one of two things-” Magnus turned to face Alec, holding up a finger, “either I’m going to call off this wedding, or-” He held up a second finger, “I’m going to cut off sex until after our wedding. You know make it feel all special.” He performed a set of air quotes that Alec knew had a hint of sarcasm in them. He wasn’t even sure you could make air quotes sarcastic but his husband-to-be just did.

“You never turn down sex.”

“For this, I will, and besides it won’t be so hard, you keep forgetting to go to the store.”

Alec pointed at him, “You were supposed to go to the store today.” 

“Only, because you keep forgetting. I swear to god we are never having sex again because neither one of us can remember to make it to the store.” Magnus groan, “I need more than a blow job in my life.” 

Alec laughed, he felt the same way but their life had gotten so busy. “Remember this moment when you say you want a baby. Because these moments don’t happen why you have a screaming baby.”

“You were 15 when you have a screaming baby, what did you know about sex?” Magnus cut back; they were both standing in front of the bed, doing their little dirty talk dance. 

“You know if you said that sentence to a stranger they might give you a few dirty looks.” Alec stepped towards him. 

“Half of what I say gets me strange looks already.” Magnus stepped up to match him. “I like your neck.” 

Alec took off his shirt, “Yeah, my vampire boyfriend liked it so much you gave me two hickeys within an hour.”

“We can make it three.” Magnus mimicked Alec’s move and removed his shirt, finishing the final step to come up close and center, ignoring the vampire comment. “I take back what I said; I’m good with blow jobs.” Magnus kissed him then, this night was going to end the same way many of them did lately, in bed and naked. They would make horny teenagers blush at the amount of kissing they were doing recently. 

Alec pulled back with a laugh, which causes Magnus to latch onto his favorite spot, just on the other side. “Dear god, no.” Alec stepped all the way back from him. “I can’t cover one of them as it is.” 

“I’m good with handjobs too.” Magnus stepped back up to him, but pulled him into a back hug, proving his point by slipping his hands around his waist to rest on the top of Alec’s sweats which were already riding low on his hips and showing off his perfect ‘v’ shape. “How do you feel about them?” He kissed the back of Alec’s neck as he let out a perfect moan, Magnus’ hand went straight down into his pants. He went straight for his target

Alec bit his lip and dropped his head; his hands came up to grip Magnus’ arms. He was unprepared for the movement, Magnus was so fast at finding what he wanted. Alec couldn’t speak, he couldn’t breathe. Taking a straggled breath, he hissed at the pure pleasure he felt at Magnus’ slow and precise movements. 

Magnus kept up with his banter, “Alexander,” he stroked him and kissed his neck again. Another slow and steady stroke. “You don’t want me to stop do you?”

“No,” Alec felt himself grow weak with the slowness, he wanted him to speed up but he couldn’t ask for it, he couldn’t find many words, “Don’t. Ever. Stop.” Each word was broken by his breathing. 

“Stop?” Magnus teased, whispering against his neck, “You want me to stop?”

Alec dug his nails into Magnus’ wrist that was holding onto his waist. “No.”

Magnus stepped forward, pushing Alec closer to the bed. He kept his pace slow which was becoming difficult even for him to continue to, Alec’s uneven breathing was making him hard. His plan to get Alec off was beginning to backfire on himself. 

“Mag-” Alec hissed with the pain of how slow he was going, tip to balls seemed to last a lifetime. “I need you.”

“I know,” Magnus whispered between feathery kisses along the back of Alec’s neck and shoulders. “Come for me.” Another whisper followed by the rapid increase in speed, “Alexander,” It was going to prove Alec’s undoing. He couldn’t even warn Magnus, he came in his boxers and all over Magnus’ hand which continued to ride Alec out. 

Alec loosened his grip on Magnus’ wrist but standing was becoming difficult, he slid down towards the bed, Magnus’ hand sliding out of his sweat. “Jesus Christ, Magnus.” Alec turned to stare up at his boyfriend. “What do you do to me?”

“Hopefully provide an example of what you could do to me.”

“How can you even think right now?” Alec kept his eyes up, which cause Magnus to smile, he used his clean hand to rest in Alec’s hair. 

“The nights still young, you still have time to blow my mind.” Then Magnus pulled slightly on Alec’s hair as if to tell him what to do. Alec dropped his eyes and looked forward; he was at a perfect spot to just lean forward and give Magnus what he wanted, a blow job. So, he did just that. It was going to be a long night and an early morning for the entire house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner with an announcement.

CHAPTER EIGHT

 

Friday did provide to be a horrible day for the entire house; Max was cranky with his allergies coming back to haunt him. Alec and Magnus spent another few hours kissing all kinds of body parts in the center of their bedroom before they even made it to their bed where they spent another hour with other body parts. The early 5am wake-up call was just too much for Magnus who groaned and threaten to quit. Friday led into Saturday which made the house a little calmer; Max did a lot of sleeping as well as Alec and Magnus who took naps as well. Alec vowed to never have sex on a weeknight even again which Magnus hit back with ‘well you never will on a weekend either until you go to the store’. Alec got the hint and finally went to the store, stocking up on food and personal items. Even reporting to Magnus, the strange looks the cashier gave him like he was stocking up for the apocalypse. 

Sunday was a little bit of a slower day as well, Izzy came over with Becca a little early to play with Max. Alec took Magnus out for an hour to get coffee; he felt they needed the break, Alec wanted to spend some alone time with Magnus even if it was just an hour. They always had when Max went to bed but that wasn’t enough, so when Izzy came over early, Alec saw it as a great idea to get out. Max was happy for them to be gone explaining to Izzy very loudly that they kiss too much. She giggled and told them to leave. That didn’t stop the kissing though, just at the coffee shop instead of at home. Alec honestly wasn’t sure what was going on but neither of them could seem to keep their hands to themselves and it was becoming a problem with Max at home. They always seemed to be seconds from crossing the line before they remembered they had a child. Their ‘honeymoon stage’ as Izzy called it was starting before the actual honeymoon.

It was now Sunday evening, and they were all gathered in Alec’s and Magnus’ kitchen, all except Simon, his mother was in town and he promised to help her with some things around the house. Clary came over a little early to help Izzy with Becca and Max along with cooking. She was making a pasta bake and garlic bread. It wasn’t fancy but it was good. Clary’s real purpose for coming early was it was Izzy’s weekend to cook and Simon wouldn’t be there to prepare. Someone had to make edible food, so Clary stepped in to save the day. Alec and Magnus pulled up the same time Jace did. 

They were finally sitting down to eat. Izzy had Becca in her playpen in the living room, napping. Magnus and Alec sat towards the head of the table with Jace and Clary next to one another; Max was sitting on Jace’s lap, they were half eating, half playing a game. Max wouldn’t leave Jace’s side since he walked in the door, they hardly saw each other since he moved out and life started getting in the way. 

“Jace, guess what?” Max smiled up at him. 

“What?”

“Magnus is only marrying Alec because he likes me.” 

“Max!” Alec sighed, “Kid, you’re killing me.” Magnus just laughed, while rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“What? Magnus said so.” Max folded his arms over his chest and glared at Alec. “I heard him.”

Clary lost her fight with holding her laughter in, “Oh my god, Max! You are such a cute character.” She leaned forward and kissed the side of his cheek, “I love you.”

“Max, he was joking. My boyfriend really does love me-” Alec was convinced now more than ever they needed to work with Max on what he should or should not be listening to or repeating.

“I think we haven’t been as careful as we should be lately.” Magnus cut in with a frown, instantly thinking about the other things that may or may not have done that Max knew about. His phone went off then, he checked the number and answered it, standing up to leave the room. “Let’s work on that.”

Alec watched him go with a frown, what was up with all those calls lately, the seemed to be every day now. 

“It was last week when my teacher called Magnus in to see her.” Max went on as if no one had spoken. “He said to Alec after that woman left. I heard it.”

“I know you did, but it was a joke that he played on me after what you said.” Alec cut in, getting slightly annoyed with Max opening his mouth, the room fell a little quieter, “Max has been getting teased at school for having two dads and while I was talking to him I asked if he was okay with us getting married and he said yes because ‘I like Magnus and he likes me’-” Alec added air quotes, “completely cutting me out of the picture.”

“Well, that’s about right.” Izzy laughed while Magnus came back in the room. 

“What did I miss?” He added as he took his seat. 

“Not much, just Alec explaining how Max has dumped Alec from his life and it’s all you now.” Jace filled in with a broad smile. “But what woman?” Jace questioned when no one seemed to answer he tried again, “Max said after that woman left. What woman?”

Magnus frown, but Alec answered, “Camille came by. She didn’t stay long.”

Jace gave Alec a stern look, which Magnus didn’t appreciate and opened his mouth to say something about it but Clary saved the day, “I had hoped Simon would be here for this but since he’s not I trust Izzy, you will fill him in.” Clary broke the banter for a moment. Jace sat back in his chair to just listen. When Izzy nodded, she went on. “Jace and I are pregnant.”

“Oh my god, us too,” Magnus smirked as Alec choked and spat out water, coughing horribly. “Sorry. I couldn’t resist. Congrats guys!”

Jace laughed at Alec turning completely red while Magnus rubbed his back, smirking at him. Izzy stood up to embrace Clary, Becca began crying, so Izzy and Clary went into the living room to talk and take care of Becca. Everyone had seemed to forget about Camille. 

Once some of the talking died, down, Alec still hadn’t said anything since he couldn’t breathe. 

“Does that mean another baby?” Alec frowned at Max’s question, he still couldn’t breathe to answer him, “I don’t want one if it’s a girl.” 

Magnus giggled at his response, “Of course, cause girls are gross.”

“Yeah,” Max twisted to stare at Jace, “You are having a boy, right?”

“We don’t really have control over what the gender is but I will love either boy or girl.” Jace moved his hands over Max’s face. 

They spent the rest of the evening just talking and discussing life. Jace and Clary and their new baby. Izzy and Simon’s wedding, which was going to be a few months after Alec and Magnus’ wedding. Jace was the one who put Max to bed that evening, asking about the teasing and if he was alright. After Max was asleep, Jace came down upset; he pulled Alec aside to talk about Max which made Alec happy but sad at the same time. Yes, they were all together for Sundays but with everyone in different houses, it was harder with jobs and life together. Jace didn’t like the idea of Max being teased but Alec was glad he talked to him and not the entire house, he had to explain to Jace that kids are kids and the situation had been taken care by the school and if Max wanted to talk about it, he would. Alec even went as far to say if it continued he would make a trip up to the school but it was summer soon and it would have to pick it up again in the fall.

It was a little after eight when everyone finally went to their own homes. 

Alec and Magnus were always stuck with the cleaning up, Alec spoke up first, “Did you really have to say that think about being pregnant?”

“I mean, it was funny as hell,” Magnus smirked, putting the couch pillows back in order, those were his buy that he was sure Alec had yet to notice. He kept putting his little touches all over the house to make it more a mixture of them but Alec never questioned it. Either it was completely unaware, or he was okay with the changes he was making. Either way, he was going to take it. 

“I almost died on my water.” Alec was finished in the living room and made his way to the kitchen to finish loading the dishwasher. “I thought for sure you were going to pop out with we are trying to get a baby.”

“Well normally I would have but someone told me to wait.” Magnus rolled his eyes behind Alec’s back. 

“I can see you in the window’s reflection.” Alec turned to stick his tongue out at him. 

“Be careful; I could put that tongue to work.” Which gave him the reaction he was waiting for, a deep red blush all over Alec’s chest and face. He didn’t understand how someone who has done the things with him that Alec has could still turn bright red; Alec even talks dirty to him from time to time and yet, he would never handle when Magnus got extreme in his. “Oh, bring on the blush. I could continue. I think I can hit a deeper red than that.”

“Shut up.” Alec went back to the dishes. 

“I just don’t understand-” Magnus came up behind him and stared at him in the reflection of the glass, hoping Alec would meet his gaze. “How can someone who has done the things you’ve done to me with that tongue blush that deep at a small innuendo?”

Alec looked up then, meeting his eyes in the reflect, “I don’t know. Talking about it is a little weird to me. I start to think about how we’ve done those innuendos and I get hot-”

“Because you want to do them again?” Magnus asked. 

“I don’t know maybe.”

Magnus’ phone went off this time, he pulled back and smiled at him; kissing him on the cheek, “I’ll meet you upstairs.” Alec watched him go from the reflection with a frown. That was the second time this evening a call broke up a critical family moment. 

Alec went upstairs almost an hour later; he didn’t know why he was taking so long other than he knew he could not take the mystery calls anymore and he needed to know about them. When he got upstairs, Magnus was in bed waiting for him. 

“What took so long?” Magnus smiled at him. 

“What is with these phone calls?” Alec finally asked, “Why do you keep getting phone calls and leaving the room?

“It’s nothing.” Magnus put his book aside; he didn’t think he would be able to get out of something like that tonight.

“It’s not nothing, or you wouldn’t be doing it.” Alec hated the sound in his voice but it faltered slightly. This was why he took so long to get up here. It was paining him to have this talk but this was him asking to talk about it.

Magnus must have noticed because he sighed, “They’re from my father.”

Alec let the confusion show on his face and in his body. He was in shock, why would Magnus keep something this big to himself? “Your father?”

“Yes, my father.” He was going to regret bringing this up so late in the night; they needed to get ready for bed, it was Sunday night after all. 

“I didn’t think you knew where he was.”

“I didn’t until about a month after Jace and Clary’s wedding. He recently got remarried, a younger girl; she’s family orientated and she’s been begging him to fix his relationship with me. He’s been calling me asking me to meet him. Well, I guess his wife somehow found out about our engagement and now he wants to come to our wedding which now I think could have been Camille spreading the word around New York for us.”

“Are you going to invite him?” Alec froze, something in him screamed that it was a bad idea but if Magnus wanted his father at their wedding, he couldn’t say no. He would never say no.

“No.”

Alec didn’t realize he sighed so loudly until Magnus eyed him oddly, “Do you want a relationship with him?” 

“No.” Magnus sighed with discomfort.

“Then why do you keep taking the calls?” Alec was confused if his parents called and he didn’t want to answer then he wouldn’t do it. They had never called him again, the last time he heard from his mother was the night of Jace and Clary’s wedding and that was the end. No calls, no visits. Why was Magnus putting himself through that pain if he didn’t have to? Why hadn’t Magnus told him? He had too many questions that he wasn’t going to get answers to; his voice sounded strange to himself which meant Magnus was going to pick up on it. 

“I don’t know.” Magnus ran his hands through his hair. “What did you think these calls were?”

“I don’t know.” He echoed Magnus; he really didn’t know. 

“Okay, Max.” It was a dig at that being Max’s favorite response when he doesn’t want to answer. “Sure, you do. You thought, what, I was chea-”

“NO!” He didn’t think that once and never wanted Magnus to think that he did. “Never. Not once.”

“Then what?” He didn’t know why he was getting mad but he was over this conversation. The word ‘cheating’ almost came out of his mouth and he didn’t know what he would do if Alec said yes. He didn’t want to tell Alec about his past because he was afraid this might happen. 

“Honestly!” Alec felt himself frowning, why would Magnus take such a large jump. “I don’t know. All I knew was these calls were important enough that you answered them despite the things going on around you. They were important to you. And you weren’t telling me. I wanted you to tell me. I didn’t want to pry into something you didn’t want me to know but I can’t stop anymore. I had to know, you took them but you never sounded happy about them. I wanted to know if you were okay.”

“I don’t know why I keep answering, honestly. Maybe it was the same reason you had a hard time with your parents because they are your parents and he’s my dad.”

The silence hung in the air. 

“I was hurt,” Alec spoke in a whispered, the littlest voice he ever heard from himself. He didn’t know why he said that it was the truth but it was still stupid to speak out of the blue, but it wasn’t really out of the blue.

“What?”

“I was hurt. You went on and on about talking to you not six months ago and here you were not talking to me. You kept taking these calls and said nothing about them like they would go away if you didn’t speak about them but it was from your dad. That’s important.”

“So instead of saying something you bottled it up, again?”

That was the breaking point for Alec; he couldn’t handle this conversation. “Your right, it’s always me. Overthinking and bottling everything up.” He felt his stomach turn to stone; his heart fluttered, he was gearing up for a fight. It had been coming for weeks, the random phone calls and Camille were boiling just under his skin. He knew he sound angry and he was glad for it. He was angry. Why did it come back to him? Magnus was keeping this from him, and maybe he had a right to but why was it his fault for having emotions on the topic. Wasn’t that the point of being in an invested relationship? You have emotions and care about the other person, which was made difficult if they kept things from you. “You kept so much of your past from me. Camille has come into our lives and I had to pry her and the past out of you. Those are important things you should tell me. I shouldn’t be accused of bottling things up when they are things you should want to tell. I shouldn’t have to ask or pry to get you to talk to me about the important things. Is that what you were trying to drill into my head six months ago?”

“What?” the question seemed to be the only thing Magnus knew what to say. 

“Get out.” Alec stood up, “I can’t be around you right now.” The words flew out of his mouth before he could think about it and it scared him a bit but he was hurt and needed time to cool off because continuing this or it would turn into a full, head on fight.

Magnus froze, what had he just said? He didn’t understand the words. Alec wanted him to go, where was he supposed to go. “Alexa-”

Alec wasn’t going to let him speak, “You’re turning this into something that it’s not. You stopped talking to me and it’s my fault. I gave you the space I thought you needed. Was it so wrong that I wanted you to want to talk me?” The hurt in his voice was evident, his voice raising in anger and hurt. 

Magnus frowned at him, “If you wanted to know something you should have asked.” His voice raised for a moment until he remembered Max was sleeping down the hall from them.

“I shouldn’t have to ask. You should want to tell me. Isn’t that what you said to me, isn’t that what you meant? You are no different than me.” Alec just stared at him; it was his fault again that Magnus wasn’t telling him something. All the fighting they did not even six months ago only applied when it was Alec not talking to him, it didn’t apply to Magnus. He swallowed passed whatever was stuck in his throat, it felt like super glue. He also felt the tears, he was so upset with the thought that talking was only important when it was him holding back. He really needed to be away from Magnus or he was going to continue to say something stupid, “You know what- you stay, I’ll leave.”

“Alec!” Magnus wasn’t ready to end this in this matter. His heart hurt with the pain he caused, once again his father got the best of him and turned him into a bastard. “Would you just wait?!” 

Alec opened their door to reveal Max standing there; he had tears in his eyes. “I heard yelling. Are you fighting?”

Alec felt the pure torture then and went to his knees. They were much louder than either of them thought, apparently. “Come here.” He picked him up and Max wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck. He moved to take him back to his room when he yelled. 

“No.” Max twisted hard in his arms, trying to get loose. “No, stop.”

“Max?” Alec held him. “What’s wrong?”

“I want to stay here; I want you and Magnus. Please, dad!” 

That was all it took for Max to get his way. Alec turned around to face Magnus who looked as hurt as he felt. Alec began rubbing Max’s back. Magnus walked up to Alec and Max, his family and put his hand on Max’s back forcing Alec to stop his motions. He looked straight into Alec’s eyes, “It’s okay.” He whispered. 

Alec wasn’t sure if it was for his benefit or Max’s. 

Max buried himself into Alec’s arms and yawned, deeply. Alec knew it was beyond time for him to be in bed. Alec carried him to their bed and laid Max down, “Go on, get up there.” Alec nudged him with his hands to get the boy moving. He hurried up to the head of the bed and climbed under the blankets and laid in the center. Alec looked up at the ceiling; he really wanted to be away from Magnus to cool off so they could talk about everything with a clear head. 

Magnus walked up behind Alec, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Let’s just sleep for now. We can talk in the morning.” He wasn’t prepared for Alec to move so fast away from him, out of his reach. He really messed up this time.

Alec shrugged out his hands the second he felt them on him and went to his side of the bed. He was still annoyed. He needed time alone and he wasn’t going to get that tonight or sleep for that matter. He couldn’t speak. He didn’t think he could be nice at that moment and Max didn’t need to hear. 

It was almost two am and Alec was still sitting up against the headboard while Max slightly snored in between him and Magnus, who wasn’t asleep either, Magnus was playing with Max’s hair. 

“I’m sorry, Alexander.” It had been four hours since anyone spoke, Magnus’ voice although hushed, sounded like thunder. 

Alec closed his eyes at the sound of his voice and his name, it wasn’t sad but it didn’t have the same tone that usually sent him over the edge with need. It could have been Max laying between them. Neither had fallen asleep and neither had spoken since Magnus requested to talk after sleeping, which Alec now saw as not happened. The words broke the fog that had taken over the air; it was dense and heavy but began to fade.

“I messed up; I said things I shouldn’t have. Laying here with you two, my entire world and I realized something.”

“What’s that?” Alec whose eyes were still closed felt Magnus pick up his hand, he looked down, Magnus had shifted to be on his elbow, Max still sound asleep between them. 

“When I watched you leaving, and the look on Max’s face made me want to die. I could never lose you, either of you. You are right, I didn’t talk to you and that comment I made was uncalled for and horrible. I was a hypocrite.”

“Magnus, the way you are talking.” They sounded so off, so strange. He didn’t know what it meant but he knew what they sounded like; a scared, lost child. “I’m not going to leave you; it was a fight.”

“But you said- and I-” Magnus closed his eyes, he thought Alec was going to pack up and leave like he did to him last year. That was a fear he instilled in himself after he left, it wasn’t one Alec made or enforced, he held it to himself and tonight it got the better of him.

“Yeah, sleep on the couch or in the guest room, not leave you forever.” Alec squeezed his hand. “Yeah, I’m hurt but we’ll get over it. I will get over it. How could we break up this beautiful family we have built for ourselves?”

“You built. I invaded.”

Alec laughed then; it appeared Magnus’ trademark humor had returned. Max stirred, making a small sound in his sleep and rolled over to snuggle into Magnus’ shoulder. Alec took the movement to lay down himself. His strong stance of Max not sleeping in their bed was waved for one night only. “Stormed the gates.”

“Awe, you do listen.” Magnus lost his smile again, “Last time, I left and I just had this vision of you leaving me for a moment.”

“Magnus, I love you and it’s going to take more than a simple fight to break us up. I suspect there will be a few nights where one of us sleeps on the couch. You should have seen all the mornings I go to leave for work and Simon or Jace was on the couch. Thankfully, though, never at the same time.”

“Thanks for that image. I just don’t want that to be us.”

“We are going to fight, all couples fight. We wouldn’t seem right if we didn’t disagree from time to time and it would be boring as hell.”

The minutes seem to tick by then until Magnus finally spoke up, “Alexander?”

“Yes?” Alec closed his eyes, the feeling of his name was back, it was a relaxing feeling to know they were always able to right themselves; tilt their worlds back into place. 

Magnus wasn’t sure what he wanted to say but he didn’t want the conversation to be over. It was late and Monday was going to be hard but he wanted to hear Alec’s voice, he wanted that deep sexy voice that relaxed and calmed him. “Will you marry me?”

Alec laughed at him, “I don’t know, I think I need roses and a fancy dinner, at least.” Magnus was always throwing curve balls at him with the move random things, sometimes it was hard to keep up but right now he felt right. It seemed their fight was over which was more than okay with him.

It was Magnus’ turn to laugh, “Well of course darling.”

“Eww,” Max tossed again, over to his stomach and his head towards Alec. 

Alec didn’t even notice that his snores stopped. Magnus leaned over Max and kissed Alec on his cheek before resting back into the bed. Max giggled and tossed again. 

“Max, go to sleep.” Alec sighed, tomorrow was going to be a long Monday.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend before the wedding has a few ups and downs.

CHAPTER NINE

 

Alec pushed Max off his lap as the doorbell rang, it was almost 7pm and Magnus was out with Clary and Izzy for something wedding related and he was exhausted. It was a Friday night at the end of summer and he was hoping for an early night, but Max wanted to show off his latest project, he couldn’t say no to that but his heart wasn’t in it this evening, they had a long weekend ahead of them ending with their wedding on Sunday. It was actually here and actually happening. He honestly felt like this day was never going to come. They had taken the entire next week of work off following the wedding; Max was going to stay with Izzy and Simon while he and Magnus took a road trip. There was nothing like Michigan in the late summer/early fall, it was hot during the day with a chill at night, but it worth it. Magnus wanted to go to the beach but Alec told him no. He wanted to show off his state that Magnus had never seen past the Metro-Detroit area. Magnus spent an hour thinking about it then gave in, saying ‘You’re proud of your state, let’s see it.’

Alec looked out the window and was a little bit surprised; he opened the door, “Lydia?”

“Hey, can I come in?” She had that same bright smile, he always associated with her. 

“Of course,” Alec stepped back to let her in, Max was on his knees hanging onto the back of the couch looking at whoever was at the door. “Max, take your things upstairs and get ready for bed.”

“But, Magnus said I could stay up late.”

“And you can, but you can do it in your pjs.” Alec lifted him up over the back of the couch and sat him on the floor, his art project still in his hands. “Go.” Alec pointed up the stairs to get him moving. “Sorry, come in.”

Lydia looked around the room, she had to smile, “This place has changed so much.” She went to the pictures, “You guys are adorable.” She pointed at the first picture everyone noticed. “So, the reason I came here is that I ran into Jace yesterday.”

“Oh, yeah?” Alec didn’t really know what to say; it had been a long time since they had been alone together. Five years can be a long time to past friends. “What did Jace have to say?”

“You’re getting married this weekend.” Lydia smiled, just staring. “We had a great time in our past, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, it was fun.”

“I wouldn’t be okay with myself if I didn’t come wish you well.” Lydia frown, “I took my parents’ side when they found out about you.” She didn’t break his eye contact. Alec frowned back at her. “Slowly, I found myself falling for you. Yeah, we were in a fake relationship, I knew you were gay and could never love me as I needed but I loved your personality. I fell in love with you. I knew you wouldn’t return my feelings so when my parents gave me a way out, going to school far away and them moving their entire home.”

“Lydia, I didn’t know.” Alec removed his eyes from her. He suddenly felt horrible. “I’m sorry if I did anything to make you seem like you and I could work.”

“No, you didn’t. It was all me. I’ve loved and lost love. Some of them didn’t compare to you and some were greater. It was empowering and scary at the same time. I really came here because I wanted to say congratulations.” Lydia smiled, “I wish I could have been honest with you back then. I was a coward when I ran away with the excuse of being busy but I knew I wouldn’t have felt right until I was honest with you now.” She walked up to him, put her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek, “Congratulations, Alexander.”

Magnus opened the door just in time to see Lydia kiss Alec, albeit on the cheek, but still, she was kissing his man. He frowned at them, “Hello?”

Alec turned to face him while Lydia dropped her hand, “Congratulations.” She spoke to Magnus before leaving out the door he just closed. 

Alec stood still, watching her go. He had the oddest feeling when she said his full name. She always called him ‘Alec’ unless she was joking, she would call him ‘Alexander’ with a funny face.

Magnus raised his eyebrows at him, “You okay?” he noticed the strange look on Alec’s face. Something was either said, or something else happened. 

“Jace told her our wedding was this weekend and she wanted to say congratulations.”

“Yeah, I saw that part.” Magnus put his bag down by the stairs; he was standing close to Alec now. “What else?”

“Nothing else.” Alec smiled at him, the strange look gone. “How were my sisters?”

Magnus kept his frown in place, “Fine, just some light shopping.” He picked the bag back up, “Where’s Max?”

“I told him to put his pjs on.”

“I told him we could stay up late. Movie and popcorn?” Magnus asked, he wanted to know what Lydia wanted to talk about but Alec didn’t want to tell him and he seemed fine, so he wasn’t going to push for now. “I’ll change and get Max; you get the popcorn?”

Alec nodded, he had changed into sweats and a faded Tigers baseball shirt as soon as he got home. “Sure.” Magnus kissed Alec on the lips with a smile. Alec smiled at him, “Welcome home.” They hadn’t seen each other since 7am that morning and he had to run, there was no good morning kiss which bothered him. They had made a rule that no matter what they would start their day with a kiss, well Magnus made the rule, but Alec was quickly getting used to it and missed it when it didn’t happen. 

Magnus smiled again, coming into another kiss, “I’ll be back shortly.” He went up the stairs then, stopping in Max’s room first. “Hey, Smarts. Movie night.”

“Can I pick the movie?” Max was sitting on his floor with Rex and a few trucks laid out around him. 

“Maybe. I’m gonna change. Alec is making popcorn.”

Max’s eyes lit up then frowned, “Magnus, did you see that girl?”

“Lydia? Yeah, I saw her. Were you listening again?” Magnus sat his bag down and went into his room. 

“I didn’t mean to.”

“Max, we’ve talked about this. You have to stop doing that. Not all conversations are meant for little ears.” He wanted to question him about what he heard but Alec’s conversation with Lydia was private and he would talk about it when he was ready. Hearing it from Max wouldn’t be good. “They were having a private conversation and it should stay between them.” Alec and Magnus agreed to work on Max and his over listening. “If you really want to talk about it, you should talk to Alec in private about it.”

“Okay.” Max stood up and grabbed Rex to head downstairs. 

“Bring your blanket.” Magnus picked up the small blanket and handed it to him. 

Max went bounding down the stairs which would lead him to where he wanted, “Alec,” he saw him setting up the popcorn and some drinks. 

“Hey, buddy, you want milk or water.”

“Can I have Sprite?” 

It was the only pop he was allowed; Alec eyed him. “You promise to go to bed when I tell you too?” He pulled the blanket out of Max’s hand and threw it on the couch, “Get up here.” Max nodded, “Fine, but just a small one.” Alec went back into the kitchen; the best thing was the small mini cans the drink company came up with. He heard speaking as he was pouring the Sprite into a cup with a lid, he didn’t want Max to spill and he was known to do that when he was trying to drink and watch a movie. 

“Spider-Man, please Magnus?” Max was up on the couch, standing with his hands on Magnus who was standing behind the couch. Staring down at him with a half-smile, “Please?”

“Just give in, he’ll talk our ear off until we give in.” Alec handed Max his drink who dropped down with a sheepish grin when he realized Alec was there and could see he was standing on the couch when he knew he shouldn’t have been. 

Magnus went around to grab the remote and took a seat in the lard armchair. Alec came over to him and sat on the edge of the chair. Magnus put his elbow on Alec’s leg to have some sort of physical contact. They had only seen the Spider-man movie a hundred times but it was Max's favorite superhero, so they gave in, it got him to not whine during the movie which allowed him and Alec time to relax with one another while Max was there. It was hard to hold hands and draw circles on each other’s hands or just smile at each other cuddling together when you have a child who needed your attention. Magnus finally made it to the Netflix screen he wanted. Alec stood up and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and sat down in the corner, causing Magnus to frown, he was out of reach now. 

Alec pulled Max’s feet on his lap; Max was laying on the couch with his head on one of the sofa pillowed that Alec was sure magically appeared one day by the very magical Magnus Bane. Max looked exhausted as he felt, either or both were on the verge of passing out any moment. 

Magnus started the movie but kept his eyes on Alec, he stood up, taped Alec’s arm and pointed to the kitchen, Alec joined him shortly after, “What’s u-”

Magnus didn’t let him finish; he had Alec pinned against the fridge and his lips on his neck, he didn’t even bother with a kiss. He went for the prize he wanted, pulling his shirt aside. Alec bit his bottom lip, putting his hands on Magnus’ shoulders. “Magnus, what are you doing?” He looked over the open doorway to make sure Max was still laying down. 

“What I’ve wanted to do all day,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s skin, who had to strain to hear him over the TV; it echoed into the kitchen area. 

“Stop.” Alec pushed on him then, “Max is right there.”

“It’s just a kiss and he can’t see us.”

“Stop, I’m exhausted and we have a long weekend ahead of us.” Alec moved his hands up to Magnus’ neck, cupping either side of his face. Magnus stepped back into him, causing Alec to bend his arms at the elbow to keep his hold. Alec was afraid for a moment that Magnus wasn’t going to listen to him. 

Magnus put his hands on the fridge on either side of Alec’s head; the pose was beyond intimate for a kitchen. “Fine, but tomorrow when Jace and Simon have Max for their suit pickup you are spending time with me. I haven’t seen you hardly all week.”

“I promised Jace we would go with them.” Alec dropped his hands, he felt disappointed in himself, and it was his fault for working so much. Every day was almost 12 hours this week and he was so exhausted every night, so by the time he finished with Max he hardly had time to breathe before he was passed out, a few times before Magnus even got to bed. 

“Alec.” Magnus frowned, stepping away from him. He didn’t want to be upset by the whole thing but he was missing his boyfriend. It was the reason the entire morning kiss rule was put into effect. 

“I know, I’m sorry. I thought it would be fun for us. I didn’t think that it would take away from our time together. Besides we still have to pick up our suits as well.” Alec wanted Magnus to step further away from him. There was something off between them, the long week, the lack of time together, and the jitters that they would soon be married. He was sure that this was the wedding he wanted and would never change that but the nerves of being in front of their family was getting to him. He would have to stand up there and read the vows he didn’t have finished yet. He would be front and center, most likely turning red at some point and he couldn’t hide it. 

Magnus knew he shouldn’t be taking this personally, Alec was right, being there with the boys and seeing Max in his little suit was going to be fun. He couldn’t wait to see how Max looked with his all-black suit and bright blue tie but he was torn with wanting to be alone with Alec. In his head, he knew he would be alone with his husband from Monday morning until the following Saturday. Alec was a lot of firsts and he couldn’t wait to be with him as a married man. He also felt Alec’s nerves were off the chart which made him nervous; it wasn’t because of the wedding; it was because Alec didn’t want to be the center of attention but it still made him nervous.

“Alec, liste-”

“Alec, Magnus?” Max called from the living room. 

Magnus turned with Alec to look at him; Max was kneeling up on the couch, looking at them. 

“Yeah, buddy?” Alec went into the living room to see him. 

“We’re not done with this conversation, Lightwood,” Magnus called after him, which earned him a glare. 

~~~

It was Saturday afternoon and the conversation had yet to take place. On the plus side, they were at the final suit try on and pick up. Simon, Jace, and Max were on one side of the fitting area, while Magnus stole Alec to the other. He pushed him into a fitting room with their suits in hand and joined him. Alec being Alec tried to push him out to no avail. It worked in their favor that they were gay and no one knew about it. It wasn’t so odd that they would be helping each other with their suits as Simon, Jace where helping themselves and Max. Alec even held a frown and told him to get out but Magnus ignored him and started changing. Alec stood there staring as Magnus was in his boxers for a moment while taking his custom tailor suit of the bag. 

“Magnus-”

“What are you waiting for? Change.”

“I hate you.” But Alec did what he was told, giving Magnus his own time to stare as Magnus was already finished by the time Alec made it to his suit bag. “I, seriously, hate you.” Alec groaned, he was turning bright red at this point. He could just hear the comments from Jace. 

Magnus must have known what he was thinking because he laughed, “Don’t worry I’ll defend your honor from your annoyance of a brother.” Magnus reached over and pulled Alec to him, his sleek black shirt hanging out. He slowly started to button him up, while Alec tucked the bottom in and did his pants. “I’ll take care of the blonde wonder.” When he made it close to the top, he left the top two buttons undone. Magnus made him try on a million ties before deciding he looked better without one. Magnus, on the other hand, would be wearing a tie, matching Max. 

“I can hear you, you know.” Jace’s reply came through the door. 

Magnus finally opens the door, which almost hit Jace in the face but he jumped out of the way just in time, which Magnus frowned, pity. “Alright, blonde wonder, step aside.” Magnus tugged on Alec’s wrist pulling him out of the dressing room. “Tada!”

“Cool.” Max smiled at him. “We match.” 

Alec frowned, “I don’t like being the only one without a tie?”

“I think you look sexy; you are the bad boy type anyway. Sleeves rolled up, tattoo, sexy.” Magnus was waxing poetry at him. He saw the groans and looks of despair on everyone’s face. “It’s perfect for you.”

“Can’t we try a tie?” Alec hated the whiney sound of his voice; he did a good impression of Max.

“No.” To everyone’s surprise, it was Max who spoke up. “I want to match with Magnus; you can’t.”

Magnus smiled, “Smarts is on my side, so you have no choice now.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little too casual for our wedding?” Alec tried a different direction, he hated ties but being vastly different didn’t help his nerves. 

Magnus snorted, pulling on Alec’s jacket lapels. “You didn’t want to plan anything for this wedding, what makes you think it’s too casual?”

Jace laughed with Simon, “You didn’t plan, anything?”

“Like you did.” Alec glared at his brother, in fact, based on Clary’s complaining everyone knew he didn’t. 

But Magnus had other plans; he pulled harder on Alec’s jacket to bring Alec closer to him. “Focus on me.” Magnus smiled and moved his head up and down with a satisfied nod, “You look fine without a tie besides its one less idea of clothing I have to remove after the wedding.” 

“Magnus.” Alec sighed, they were close enough to share the same air. 

“Why would you remove his clothes?” Max asked in all his ten-year-old innocence. Jace picked up Max and whisked him off to their dressing room to remove their suits with Simon not far behind him heading to his own room; both were laughing so hard they couldn’t breathe straight. 

Magnus pulled Alec with him back to their own room. The door wasn’t even closed when Magnus pushed Alec against the wall with a small grunt from Alec which was quickly swallowed by Magnus’ mouth. It was just a quick kiss but enough to pull Alec’s mind back to Magnus and off the stupid idea of a tie or no tie. 

“You shouldn’t have said that in front of Max.” Alec used his thumb to wipe his bottom lip. It seemed to be his signature move after every passion-filled kiss.

“I didn’t think.” Magnus started getting undressed then, “And you really need to stop doing that in public.” They both knew what he meant, it was one of their ‘things’, along with Magnus calling him by his full name, and hickeys on a collarbone.

“You should stop kissing me in public,” Alec smirked, shooting back at him. 

“Like that’s ever going to happen.” Magnus rolled his eyes, “I need something from you first.” Magnus pulled the chain holding his ring off his neck. “I have to take this back now.”

Alec grabbed Magnus hand that held his soon-to-be ring, “Now?”

Magnus pulled on the chain, getting Alec to release it. He had grown to love Alec wearing it but he needed it for tomorrow. It was time for the chain to come off. “Get changed. Jace and Simon are on Max duty while you and I have plans.” Magnus kissed him on the corner of his mouth, then the other before getting a third kiss on his lips.

“We do?”

“Yes, we do.” 

“The last time you had a plan, we got engaged,” Alec smirked, he still had his suit pants on when Magnus looked back at him. Magnus pushed him again, against the wall. Alec hissed with the wall connecting with his back, there was no pressure but it was cold. Magnus unbuttoned his pants and pulled his zipper down. Alec felt Magnus brush his hand against him a little too long to be an accident. “Magnus?”

“Yes?” Magnus licked his lips, “Darling, something wrong?” His voice carried slightly followed by a laugh from outside their door. 

“Guys? Are you coming?” Simon called. 

Jace’s laughter came next, “Any problems with the zipper? Those can be tricky.”

“Not when you have experience, Blondie.” Magnus called back to him, stepped back from Alec, “You finish. I’ll round up the little one.” Magnus stepped out of the dressing room then; Alec could hear him fighting with Jace and then the world tuned out around him. He was hard and horny, and somehow, he needed to get back into his tight blue jeans. 

By the time Alec got done dressing and talking with the owner of the shop, Alec carried his and Magnus’ suits out to the car; everyone was waiting next to Jace’s car. Magnus was on one knee in front of Max, “Alright, say bye to dad. We will see you tonight for dinner.”

“Bye.” Max waved and climbed into Jace’s backseat. 

Jace and Simon waved and got into their car. They were heading back to Jace’s because Jocelyn and Luke were making dinner for the group as their gift to Alec and Magnus. They didn’t want a fancy dinner, they didn’t need a rehearsal, and it was too hard with the babies to go out so they said they were going to stay in but Clary wouldn’t let that slide so she called her mom and were currently cooking while Izzy watched Becca and now Max. She was still banned from the kitchen except to make Becca her bottles; it was just safer for everyone involved.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding weekend continues…

CHAPTER TEN

 

Magnus insisted that he drove that day, he had something he wanted to do with Alec and he didn’t want to tell him, so Alec allowed him to drive. When he drove to the work parking lot, he had to raise an eye at him. Magnus stopped the car and told Alec to get out, which he complied with. 

“Magnus, what are we doing here?”

“Come here.” Magnus held out his hand to him, “I want to stand right here with you.”

Alec took Magnus’ hand and intertwined their fingers, “Our first kiss.” 

Magnus leaned against his car door and pulled Alec around to be able to give him a back hug, pulling him tight to him, his hands had to let go of Alec’s but they found a new place to hold on to, wrapping around Alec’s waist. 

Alec put his hands over Magnus’, leaning into him. 

“It’s the moment I knew you were mine. I had this idea and I convinced myself, I thought you were gay because I wanted you to be gay or at least bisexual. But that night at dinner, after that stupid cheesy movie, I found myself getting lost in whatever story you were trying to tell me. Those eyes of yours how they would light up every time you talked about some ridiculous antic Max pulled. I remember looking you in the eye and thinking how I wanted to see them from all angles, all different lights. I could have stared at you forever.”

“And now you get to.” Alec twisted his head to the side. 

“I’m more excited to be able to walk in that building after we get back and call you my husband. You work in the office that started it all.” Magnus kissed Alec’s head, just on the side below the ear. 

“I noticed your hair first, then your eyes.” Alec leaned back as far as he could, touching Magnus as much as possible. “I haven’t finished my vows yet.”

“What?” Magnus laughed, he had finished his. 

Alec sighed, “I don’t know how to do that sort of thing. I’m not really the make a speech kind of guy. I’m nervous I’ll say the wrong thing or say something I shouldn’t.”

“When we’re up there, look into my eyes and tell me anything you want to tell me. I don’t care if it's just ‘I love you’. You’re not talking to anyone else but me.” Magnus let him go so he would twist him to look at him, “I will love whatever you say just remember I’m the only one that matters tomorrow. Me and you. That’s all you need to remember.”

Alec nodded, leaning his forehead against Magnus’ lips. His hands went to his hips, pulling at his shirt enough to slip them against his skin. It was a fall afternoon; it was still warm during the day while the night air held a slight chill, it was hoodie weather at night, which was Alec’s favorite. It was chilly enough to cuddle without getting too warm. The warmth of Magnus’ skin sent a thrill through his hands. He felt Magnus shiver at the feeling of his hands which brought a smile to his face, having that much control over someone that they shivered at your touch, always begging for more. 

Alec didn’t want to break their spell but he smiled to himself, “Can we start taking bets on when Max is going to pop up out of nowhere to steal the show?” 

Magnus laughed, he had never heard something more accurate in his life, “Oh, right in the beginning.”

“See, I was thinking of getting to the ‘I do’ or the vows.” Alec pulled back from Magnus, all the way back, taking steps away from him. 

“Alexander,” Magnus reached his hand out, which Alec reached for. “After Camille, I wanted to give up. I kept thinking ‘if this is what marriage is like’ then I don’t want it. I never wanted anyone the way I’ve wanted you. The way I have you. Our family is the one I thought I didn’t need.”

“How do you do that?” Alec frowned, “You speak and its perfect. Pure poetry and I can’t even figure out my vows.”

Magnus burrowed his eyebrows, “Stop thinking. Don’t worry about what they sound like, just wait until tomorrow and when you’re in front of me, say it how you feel it. You’ll be fine.”

“Let’s go home before dinner. I want a little time in our bedroom.” Alec winked and let him go to return to his side of the car. 

“Alright, well maybe don’t say that tomorrow.” Alec laughed at Magnus’ retort and got in the car. He would never say that out loud for more than just Magnus to hear if he said it all. 

The drive home was fast but Alec spent the entire time leaning towards Magnus with his hand on Magnus’ thigh, once in a while Magnus would cover his hand before he needed it to drive again. It wasn’t until they got him that Magnus groaned and Alec looked up, as they pulled into the driveway, Alec saw someone sitting on their front steps. 

Ragnor Fell was sitting there waiting. 

Magnus shut off the car and just sat there. 

Alec squeezed his thigh, “If you don’t want to talk to him, I’ll send him away but I think you should talk to him for a minute. You two have been friends too long.” Magnus nodded and Alec kissed him on the cheek, he waved to Ragnor as he went to the side door, he didn’t want to stop them from talking. He had their suits in his hands and wanted to get them upstairs anyway. 

Ragnor stood up to wait for Magnus who took his time getting out of the car. “Hey.”

“Ragnor.” Magnus nodded, “I don’t have a lot of time, we have a family dinner.” He made a show of pointing at the house. 

“I’m sorry, Magnus.” Ragnor sat back down. “I only told Camille because I thought she had changed. We had fun and I was falling for her. I was stupid enough to think she wanted us to work. I told her because I was happy for you. It was a spur of the moment lapse of judgment. I’m sorry.”

Magnus sighed, “You saw what she did first hand. She always changed for a moment but she never will change, not for good. I’m sorry she played you.” Magnus took a seat on the small stairs with his friend. 

“I’m an idiot.”

“I’ve been telling you that for years.” Magnus sighed, they were back to normal. That was all it took. He couldn’t stay mad at Ragnor for anything. “Ragnor-”

“Don’t.” Ragnor cut him off, harshly, “Don’t say sorry. Don’t say anything like that. I was wrong. I hurt you and I could have hurt your relationship with Alec. I don’t know if I would ever forgive myself if I messed you guys up.”

Magnus let it go, he wasn’t going to win and it was just easier to let it go. Ragnor had his say, so it was best to let him have his way for now. “How long are you hanging around for?”

“As soon as I get in my car. I have to head back to New York for Monday and it’s a good 13-hour drive if I skip Canada.”

“You can’t stay for dinner at least?”

“No, I wouldn’t be a good addition. Magnus, I love you as the brother you are to me. I’ll find a way to make it up to you when I have a little more time on my hands.” Ragnor stood and hugged Magnus when he stood up with him. “Have a good wedding and an even better wedding night.”

“Our wedding night will be here with a ten-year-old a few feet from our room. We aren’t leaving until Monday after Max goes to school.”

Ragnor laughed, roared really, “Who would have thought that sentence would ever come out of your mouth? Not stripping a man naked to have your way with him because you have a kid. On your wedding night no less. I’ve officially heard it all.”

“Shut up.” Magnus kissed him on the cheek, “I love you Ragnor; you are a good friend. Don’t beat yourself up too much; I’m already over it.”

“Goodbye.” Ragnor waved once and he was off.

Magnus watched him go before heading around to the back door; he knew Alec would have left it open for him. Alec was not in the kitchen like he thought so he went upstairs. Alec had their suitcases out and was finishing up some packing; he had already hung up their suits on the back of their bathroom door to keep them off the ground. “Alec?”

Alec stuck his head out of the closet, “How’d it go?”

“He’s an idiot but we’ll still friends.” Magnus moved to the closet to see what he was getting into, by the time he got into their walk-in closet Alec was already on his knees fishing through a pile of t-shirts. “He declined coming to dinner. What are you doing?”

“Looking for a shirt.”

“You already packed this morning.” Magnus frowned at him. 

“I know but we are going to the U.P. and I have this Yooper shirt somewhere.”

“Was there English in there somewhere?” 

Alec laughed, “Oh, baby you have a lot to learn about this state. First, the Upper Peninsula is called the U.P. and everyone up there is called a Yooper. Second, its named God’s Country because it is the most beautiful land you will ever see. Fall is my favorite time to go; Max is going to be so mad when he finds out we are not taking him when we see the falls.” Alec finally found what he was looking for. “Got it.” He held up the shirt with a smile. 

“Alec, I really want to know something.”

“Yeah,” He walked out to his suitcase to add the shirt when he looked up and saw Magnus had a frown on his face. “What? Do you not want to go?”

“No, no I want to go. You were right; I need to know more about this state if I’m going to spend forever here. You and Max are so proud of this state and I want to see it all for myself.”

“Then-?” Alec let the question hang in the air. 

“I debated on asking you this and I’m losing my fight.” Magnus put his suitcase on the floor and sat on the bed, “I really want to know what Lydia said. I know it’s personal and I should just wait until you tell me. But I want to know. All I saw was her kissing you, yeah it was your cheek but a kiss between old friends like that could always mean more and I want to know. I’m sorry if that upsets you.”

“It doesn’t.” Alec frowned at the look of sadness in Magnus’ eyes; it took a lot for him to ask this of him. “It doesn’t upset me. If you want to know, I’ll tell you. Yeah, its personal but I won’t keep it from you. She told me the reason she had to leave before, the reason her parents dropped my family, and why they moved away.” Alec moved his suitcase to join Magnus. “She fell in love with me.” Alec smiled when Magnus looked up at him with a look of shock.

“What?” He was not expecting that, but he wasn’t sure what he was expecting any more. 

“She knew I would never return her feelings but she fell in love with my personality and with me. When her family found out I was gay and she was in love with me, they moved to make it easier for their daughter to get over me.” Alec smirked, “I had no idea. I was so completely clueless; I was running a little wild for a moment after high school. I started exploring then, a few temporary boyfriends. Mostly one-night stands. Very few went beyond blow jobs and never anyone I brought here. You are the first and only person I let come into my house with my son. I knew you were different; it was love. Not meaningless sex. Not exploring. Real love. You were real.” 

“Wow, I didn’t realize- I think-” Magnus was almost at a loss for words, Alec could have had a normal life where there was no being an outcast, and yet he had no clue. He would have rather explored the life he wanted. He had to give him credit for being able to do that when he had a worry-free life path if he wanted it. Society was getting better every year in acceptance but there was still a large group of people who found it unacceptable to be anything but what they thought was normal.

“I told you, you are not the only one with a past. I know I told you about my random acts before but this time, it looks like you really believe me.” Alec reached for Magnus, he held onto his hands. “I never once thought of Lydia as anything but a friend. She shocked me with her honestly yesterday and I didn’t know how to take that. I had to think, I know it was hard for you, you walked in at an awkward moment but I didn’t know how to feel about what she laid at my feet. Thank you for being patient with me. I was going to tell you, I just needed to figure out how I felt about it first.” He leaned in for a kiss, something simple with a promise of love attached to it. 

“You’re welcome and thank you for telling me. I shouldn’t have pushed yesterday. I kind of saw green when I saw that kiss, I knew it didn’t mean anything, it was just on your cheek but that’s my cheek to kiss.” As if proving his point, he leaned in and kissed where she did.

Alec didn’t miss the meaning behind the gesture. “I think being late to dinner would be a wonderful idea.”

“What?” Magnus pulled back but he didn’t get far as Alec got the upper hand and pushed him down to the bed. “Alec?”

“If I said ‘fuck me’, would you?” Alec had a glint in his eyes, Magnus could read it, he meant it. For the first time, Alec said it and meant it. It wasn’t in the heat of sex; he wanted it. “Come on, Magnus, use your words.”

“Oh my god,” Magnus pushed himself back to pulled his shirt over his head as if that was the only answer Alec needed. “I need you naked.” Magnus rushed to the nightstand for lube; he didn’t need a condom not tonight, right now he wanted the full feeling. He was willing to break the rules they had on condoms.

Alec laughed but stood up to remove his shirt and shoes; he was about to work on his belt when Magnus was there, their lube was still in his hand while he tried to get Alec out of his pants. “Magnus,” he stilled his hands. “I’m not going to change my mind. We can slow down a little bit.”

“No, we have no time and I want to be in you. I’ve been thinking about this since the dressing room.” Magnus threw the lube to the end of the bed so he could work on his before more. “The feeling of you pressed between me and a wall, slowly undoing your pants-” Magnus mimicked the motions with Alec again causing a groan from him, followed by a moan as he put his hand in his pants once they were undone enough. “I wanted to do this. Right there in public.” Magnus moved his hand over Alec’s shaft, “I was forced to keep it just a light touch when I really wanted to work you so hard you came in that dressing room.” Alec couldn’t breathe, his words and the motion of his hand was going to be his undoing. “I’m going to make you spill your soul for me and then I’m going to bend you over this bed and fuck you.” Alec had no choice but to throw his head back and roll his eyes. “Come on, listen to me. Alexander, look at me, or I’m going to stop.” To prove his point he did stop, Alec whipped his head back to lock eyes with him. “That’s it, watch me.” Magnus whispered at him, picking up his pace. 

He went faster and faster as Alec’s jeans would allow. He needed him to come and he needed it now. The look of pleasure on Alec’s face was going to prove his own undoing if he staring at him. His other hand went into Alec’s hair to hold him in place. Using his nails, he scratched him lightly, cause another moan from Alec. “Come on, its time.” Alec went off the edge then, head first, he came. The sounds he made seemed almost painful to Magnus, but he never dropped his graze him, locking his eyes the whole time. His breathing came in shutters. Magnus continued his pumping through to the end and after, milking every drop from his. He knew Alec wouldn’t be able to do much; he was weak from the intense orgasm. 

Magnus moved him like a doll, pulling his semen covered hand out of Alec’s pants. Magnus turned him and bent him over the bed; Alec moved with whatever he wanted. “Put your hands up on the bed, hold steady on them.” Magnus reached down and pulled Alec’s pants down and off one leg at a time; his boxers also went at the same time. Magnus made quick work of his own pants; he reached around Alec for the lube, he put a generous amount on his hand to work himself hard, not that he wasn’t already. He used the excess on a few of his fingers; he used them to play with Alec for a moment before going towards his end goal. Magnus used his middle finger first earning a groan; then he added a second, then a third until Alec was pushing against him. “Ready?”

“Yessss-” He groaned out as Magnus was already posed at his entrance, he wanted to go slow but Magnus didn’t have it in him at that moment. He ran his hand over himself to make sure he was ready then he pushed himself until he was pushed entirely in Alec, the motion cause Alec to let his hands fall. Magnus went as deep as he could with the first thrust in. Alec turned his head, so his cheek was resting on their bed. Magnus couldn’t stop. He was pumping in and out at a faster speed then he intended to but he was hard and needed his release. Alec has asked him for it and he was going to deliver. It had been a long, painful week and he needed his release and he needed it in Alec. His speed increased, Alec’s moans egging him on. He couldn’t slow even if he wanted too. His hands were holding Alec is a bruising grip, the tight grip allowed him the ability to go as deep as he needed. The thought of being gentle ran through his mind and out of it just as quickly as it came. They were usually gentle but Alec finally said fuck and he was going to. 

“Alexander-” In and out, he went. “Say my favorite word.” He gripped Alec’s hips, going all the way to the hilt and staying there; pausing and waiting for what he wanted. “Say it.”

“Fuck-” Alec tried to move but he was locked in place, firmly pressed into the bed with Magnus’ tight grip on his hips, holding him then. “Fuck me. Fuck me.” Alec repeated with an excited and very loud moan as Magnus started moving again. He came all the way out then back in to the hilt. Alec grunted at the motion. This is what Magnus wanted to hear so he repeated it again and again until he had enough, he needed to end this. He went back to his fast pace and it didn’t take long this time, only a few harder thrusts before he was coming in his boyfriend, with a final thrust Magnus stayed pressed firmly, buried deep. His footing slipped a little causing him to lay down against Alec’s back; he kissed his neck, the only part of him he could reach the moment. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Magnus pulled out, his semen dripping out slowly down Alec’s legs and down around Magnus’ penis. Alec went down to his knees to sit on the floor. “Fuck. Magnus.” He twisted, so he was sitting on the floor now, breathing was still hard for him. It hurt slightly when his went down on the rough carpet. 

Magnus went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth. He sat on the floor wiping himself off and handing a second cloth to Alec who cleaned himself and then lifted up enough to sat it on the carpet before sitting on it; he was too weak to do anything else. “Sorry, I got a little carried away.”

“Well, we know what your kink is.” Alec laughed, he was going to be soar, that was a first for him. He would admit his lack of experience compared to Magnus. He enjoyed learning new things in the bedroom with Magnus and this was a new one.

Magnus smirked at him, leaned his head over to his shoulder, sinking a little lower. “You say the loveliest things.”

“We might have to cancel the wedding because I won’t be able to walk down the aisle.”

Magnus laughed at his joke. “Sorry. I’ll try harder next time.” Which would be awhile, rough sex was a fantastic new experience every time it happened however it was one Alec couldn’t do all the time. 

“I’m hard again.” Alec looked down, in his perfect Alec deadpan. 

Magnus followed his gaze and sure enough, he was hard again. Magnus smirked and reached over, “I’ll be easier on you this time.” Magnus bent over and kissed his tip. Alec kept watching, moving his hand up to the back of Magnus’ head, edging him on. Alec lifted his hips but hissed when he sat back down. He pushed harder on Magnus to get him down further, he didn’t want to lift his hips anymore. It didn’t take him long, he was coming in minutes, he couldn’t hold it in, they were rough and it slightly excited him. Magnus rode it out until the end, keeping his mouth as he swallowed as much as he could. When Alec was finally spent, Magnus used the washcloth to clean him up again, and the back of his hand to wipe his lips. 

“Now, that was an amazing use of your mouth.”

Magnus snorted, once again Alec said what Magnus would have said if the roles where reversed, it was turn on, this being such unusual behavior. “We have to shower.” Magnus kissed Alec and hard, pushing his head into their bed, holding him in place. 

Magnus wasn’t the only one holding on; Alec had his hand on the back of Magnus’ head to keep him close. It was all about being rough and hard this afternoon, Alec broke the kiss but kept his hold on him, Magnus took this as approval and kissed down his neck. “Magnus, if we don’t stop, we’ll never make it to dinner.” 

That was when they finally made it to the shower but that didn’t end the sex, Alec had to get Magnus off at least once more before they were done washing. Muttering something about evening the odds. Magnus wasn’t going to complain. They were almost an hour late to their own dinner. 

Jace made a joke about marathon sex and for once Alec pulled a Magnus style comeback in public by merely telling Jace he was jealous he didn’t get fucked as much as him anymore. Simon and Magnus were the only ones who heard it, Simon was modified. Magnus, on the other hand, gleamed with excited that Alec just confirmed they were fucking their afternoon away, something Alec had never done in their entire relationship in front of him and he only knew of one other time Alec had the nerves to talk to Jace about their sex life, which only happened because he got caught coming in late. Magnus didn’t care what the world thought and was the type to shout it from the rooftops but Alec sticking up for them was the hottest thing. He half a mind to return home and skip dinner altogether.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bane-Lightwood Wedding. Part I.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

 

Alec was on his knees in front of Max who was sitting up on his bed; the twin bed was looking extra small in the larger room that they finally moved Max into. He was helping with his new dress shoes; the laces were hard to tie and they kept coming undone for Max. He was dressed in his black pants and black shirt. His little jacket and tie were already with Jace in the car. Max was going on early with Jace and Magnus. Alec wanted to keep Max with him but Jace needed him to go over a walk through. Magnus was going early to make sure everything was set. Alec was going to go in their car later. They were only 45 minutes from the venue but Magnus couldn’t sit still. Alec hadn’t even showered yet, he was so busy getting Max ready, and he was beyond needy today. Whined every time Alec left the room and would follow him from room to room, barely leaving him space to use the bathroom in peace. 

“Max, stop moving.” Alec put his hand on his feet to keep them still. “If you kick me in the face, you’ll be sitting in time out the entire dinner.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“Max, Rex is already in the car waiting for you. Just stop moving so I can tie your shoes.” Alec finally got one tied just for him to start moving again. “Alright, I’m done.” Alec picked up the second shoe and picked Max up, thankfully he was still short and it wasn’t such a hard task. He went down the stairs to Magnus who was showered but dressed in jeans; his suit was in the car. “I’m done with him.” Alec sat Max down in front of Magnus and handed him the second shoe before going back up the stairs huffing the entire way. His nerves and Max’s strange behavior was sending him over the edge and he needed to breathe before he did something stupid like yelling at his son.

“Smarts?”

“I don’t want to go.” He repeated trying to move away but Magnus stopped him. 

Magnus pulled him back to him, getting down to his level. “Max, what’s wrong?” 

Jace came in there, “You ready?

“NO!” Max grabbed his shoe out of Magnus’ hand and went up the stairs, he heard a door slam seconds later. 

Magnus gave Jace a look and went after him, the only door that was closed was Max’s old room and the master bedroom. He went to his door and opened it. Alec was sitting on the floor in front of Max who was crying, huge crocodile tears were streaming down his face. Alec looked up at him with a long sigh. “Take Rex out of the car and leave him on the couch. Max can stay here.”

“You sure?” Magnus sent a frown his way, Max was upset about something and his feelings were more important than the timing they got married. He was willing to be late if it made Max feel better. “You want me to stay?”

“No,” Alec was already shirtless and he could hear the water in their bathroom shower running. “I got him. Some alone time with him will do him some good. Go take care of the wedding, we’ll be along.”

Magnus leaned down to kiss the top of Max’s head who was no longer crying, just whining. He kissed Alec’s cheek. “Call me.” Magnus kissed him again and left. Leaving Alec to figure out their son’s cries.

“Alright, Max off the floor,” he pulled him up and put him on the bed. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m tummy hurts,” Max whined, he laid back on the bed, climbing up to Alec’s pillow and laying on it. 

Alec went around the bed, to stand above Max, rubbing his back, “Listen, you lay here. I’m going to shower, okay?” Alec took a deep breath; he needed to calm down. He was nervous and Max wasn’t feeling well, taking his nerves out on Max was not okay. Max nodded and Alec leaned down to kiss his exposed cheek, “I won’t be long, just rest a minute, okay?”

Max giggled when his breath tickled him. “Yeah.”

Alec reached down and removed his other shoe, no point in having either on his feet now, let alone just one. 

He came out of his shower to find Max in the same position he left him in, just with a little more snoring, he shook his head and went to get dressed in his suit, they had an hour before he needed to leave and that gave him just enough time to get dressed and get Max up and moving. Lucky for him, Magnus would mess with his hair anyway, so he didn’t bother with it. Getting Max moving was going to be the hard part, Alec felt he had a better chance putting his shoes on him now that he was sleeping. Alec rolled Max over and went to work on his shoes, he had the second on and not tied when Max started moving in his sleep. He quickly tied the laces, they were not entirely done up but good enough for now. 

“Max?” He whispered to him, “How are you feeling?”

“Daaaaddddd-“ Max whined, still not opening his eyes. 

“Does your stomach still hurt?” Max shook his head but sat up, climbing close to Alec. He moved to be sitting up against his headboard. “What’s wrong?” Alec wrapped an around Max; he felt a little warm but nothing that would make him seem sick. Mostly just warm from sleeping, Max always ran hot when he slept. “Max?”

“I don’t want to stay with Sissy. I want to stay with you.” Max whined into his chest. 

Alec hit his head against their headboard, it wasn’t hard but was enough for the realization of what Max’s problem is. “Max? Come on, look at me.” He smiled down at him. “You know I love you, right? Love you more than anyone on the planet.”

“More than Magnus?”

Alec nodded, “Yep, more than Magnus. I love him but I love you slightly more.” He held up two fingers just an inch apart and then tickled Max with his fingers. He giggled along with Max, “I love you but Magnus and I need a few days for just ourselves. I know-” Alec raised his voice just slightly to talk over Max’s whine, “I know it’s going to be a long week but you will have school and Sissy and Becca all week. You are hardly going to miss us.” Alec pulled him in tight. “I love you.”

“I know. But I want to come.”

“I know you do but you have to stay in school.”

“Daaaddd, can’t you ask Magnus to let me go.”

“No, Max, I’m sorry. But you have to stay here with Rex and Sissy.” Alec kissed his forehead. “I don’t really know how to explain this to you besides how I already have, buddy but Magnus and I are going on a vacation for our honeymoon and you have to stay with Sissy. But you won’t be alone, Simon, Clary, and Jace will be with you.” Alec sighed, Max was still looking at him as if he threw Rex out a moving car window, “We already have our vacation planned for your mid-winter break, remember? You want to see the airplanes so we are going to the Air Force museum in Ohio.”

Max seemed to sit there for a minute as if thinking what say or do next. Alec prepared to not move until Max understood him. He didn’t want Max to feel uncomfortable but he also needed to understand he and Magnus needed their adult time. How do you explain that to a ten-year-old?

“Max,” Alec stood up then, getting down on his knees on the floor to stare at Max, “Listen to me, I’m sorry you can’t come this time but I promise, you are going to have a great time with Sissy and Becca.”

“She’s not going to cook, is she?” Max seemed to make up his mind at that point. 

Alec really had to hold in his laughter, “No, god no. She knows better now.” And thankfully that was true. It only took her having a child of her own to figure it out, but she got there. 

“And you’ll bring me back at present.”

“Yep,” Alec smiled, “I’ll even bring back some peanut butter fudge.”

Max smiled at him, “I still wanna go.”

“I know you do, and it’s hard to say no to you but you have to stay with Sissy.” Alec raised all the way up, “Come on, let's get to the castle before Magnus has both our heads.” 

~~~

Magnus was ordering a few people around when Jace came up to him, “You know there’s only like ten of us going to be here.”

“I know and that was the same for your wedding, did that make it any less special? Clary wanted a nice barn wedding; I want to get married here.” Magnus raised his hands wide. They were in the ballroom of Meadow Brook, an old estate from an auto empire that now sat on university grounds. The ballroom had a light wooden floor, with tall vaulted ceilings with wooden beams. The whole room was classic in contrast, the harsh wood against tan and cream walls. 

The aisle was sat up with about ten chairs on either side; the chairs would be moved after the ceremony along with three roundtables, while they were in a different part of the house taking pictures. There would be a small dance floor for when dinner was finished. Magnus had the entire thing planned to the most minor detail, as much as Alec didn’t help, it was most likely for best. Magnus got what he wanted and Alec got the wedding night. It was their inside joke. After yesterday Alec kept joking that he wouldn’t be able to have a wedding night which Magnus kept joking their night didn’t start until Monday night anyway, so he had time to rest. 

The hall was finally the way he wanted it; there was a small dais at the front for their officiant and them, Magnus said Max was welcome up there as well but Alec didn’t know if he would want to stand the whole time. Everyone else would be in the chairs. Max could have a chair or stand; they were leaving it up to him. The dais was plain, really just a half step up, so everyone could see them. 

Simon had just arrived with Izzy, Becca, and Clary. They were early and Alec was late. 

“I just talked to Alec; they will be here shortly. Max wasn’t feeling well, so they took a little longer then he planned.” Clary came over to them.

“I have Max’s jacket and tie but Alec said he was going to change once he got here.” Jace pat Magnus on the back. “I put his things upstairs.”

“Yeah, my suit is in the dressing room with it.” Magnus pointed towards the door which led to their private rooms used for weddings. He tilted his head when he saw her coming towards him.

“Magnus Bane.” Her voice rang around the hall, causing a few people to look at her. 

“Camille Belcourt.” Magnus smiled, “How many times do I have to tell you to get the fuck out before you listen?”

Jace turned to face the voice; he was surprised by how beautiful she was. Her long brown hair was up in a half knot with long curls draped to one side. She was dressed in a short red dress that was still elegant. This was the woman Magnus had once been engaged too. 

“Magnus,” Camille smiled back to him. “we need to talk.”

Jace would see the sneer hidden behind her eyes; she was not something to be messed with. 

Magnus snorted, “I’m getting married in two hours, up there,” He pointed to the end of the aisle, where their platform stood. “I’m going to marry Alec and become a Lightwood. You are not welcome here, tainting the air.”

“We’ll never be done, darling. Have your little fun with your pretend family but remember I’ll always be waiting.”

“Then you are going to have a very lonely life,” Izzy called from behind her, Camille turned around to face her and was met with Izzy’s fist in her face. Camille not expecting the punch fell to the door with a welp of pain. “Magnus is our family now. I believe he told you to leave.”

Camille hissed while getting back to her feet, “You’re going to regret that.” She brought her hand up but Magnus stepped in front of Izzy. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the door she came in at. She almost went down a second time with her heels sliding on the wood flooring.

“Camille, just stop.” Magnus pushed her out of his grasp when he got close enough to the door. “I don’t love you. I don’t want you, and I need you to leave.” He was literally at the end of his rope. 

“What makes him so different?” She stepped back but didn’t leave.

“It was effortless.”

“What?” She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“It was effortless to love him. His love for me was effortless. From day one, it was instant. From the first night, it was forever.” Magnus couldn’t help the smile on his face, is was board and genuine. “We’ve had our fights and our makeups but our love was effortless, it comes as natural as breathing. It’s not painful to be with him or exhausting to be with him. I don’t have to think about who he’s sleeping with because I know there’s only me. The only person I have to share him with is myself. He knows my entire life and still loves me, still wants to walk down the aisle with me.” Magnus finally focused on her again, “Leave. I don’t want to have you forcibly removed but I will.”

“Well said.” Jace came around Magnus to look at Camille, “My brother asked you to leave.”

She seemed to take a second to look between them; her lip was busted with a drop of blood that had dried already. “I’m not done with you, Magnus.” But she stormed off after hissing her warning out to them. 

“I’m so glad you’re not sharing my brother around town,” Jace smirked. 

“Shut up, Jace!” Magnus pushed past him, “Don’t say another word.”

“Magnus!” Max came running at him. 

“Max, you feeling better?” Magnus looked down at him, but he felt Alec close behind him. 

“Was that-?” Alec pointed beyond them. 

“Magnus sai-” But Jace couldn’t finish because Magnus put his hand on his mouth and pushed hard. 

“I don’t want to know.” Alec waved them both off and steered Max over to his sisters. “Izzy, why is there ice on your hand?”

Max climbed up on Clary’s lap so he could reach Becca who was in Simon’s lap. It was a little harder for him to stay on Clary’s lap since she was beginning to show. 

“I punched twinkle toes before Magnus threw her out.” Izzy gave the towel with ice to the waitress who walked by. She asked if Izzy needed more but she just shook her off. 

“Well, I’m going to ignore all this because I need to change and figure out what my vows are going to be.” Alec just walked away, he knew where he was going. He and Magnus had a meeting with the staff last week and they were given a complete tour as well as an overview of which room they would be using. He was nervous and needed a break.

Izzy frowned, “Did he say vows?”

Clary’s eyes followed Alec, “I think so. He kind of trailed off at the end with mutter. Do you think he’s okay?” She looked over at Jace, “Jace!” Magnus and Jace followed Clary’s voice and came over to the join the crowd. “I think Alec is broken; you might want to go help him. Magnus, you should take Max and get ready. We’ll finish out here.”

“Broken?” Magnus asked as he gathered Max out of her arms. 

“I don’t know he trailed off about vows and walked away,” Clary smirked, she hated the nerves she felt at recited her own vows, she could understand the feeling. 

“Come on, kiddo, let's get ready for a wedding.” Magnus picked up Max and left the room.

~~~

Magnus had decided that he didn’t want one of them walking towards the other, he wanted them to walk together, he was waiting for Alec to show up. He had changed and helped Max fix his outfit; then Alec had kicked them both out. Max had already been taken into the front by Jace. He and Max were dressed in all black pants, dress shirt, with a black suit jacket and the same vibrant blue tie. Magnus has his hair up in its usual black spikes while Max had his usually messy mop which would match Alec’s. 

The crowd is waiting for them as about the same as Jace and Clary’s wedding with the added addition of Tessa, Gina, and Gina’s husband. In the end, Magnus had invited his father and new step-mother but they couldn’t make, they sent a very nice gift of money and a promise to visit soon; he knew that would be never and he was fine with that but it stung just enough. Alec felt sorry for him but he didn’t expect much. They had a long talk about his father over the summer, he felt stupid for crying but Alec accepted everything and held on to him. He felt such relief after getting it all out and Alec talked about how it reminded him of his parents. Then he talked about how they were good parents because they lived through the bad, that help him most of all. Alec called him a good parent to Max and what ever future child they have.

“Magnus Bane.”

Magnus closed his eyes at the sound of Alec whispering his name. He turned towards Alec’s voice. “Alexander Lightwood.” He opened his eyes and before he stood the most beautiful human being he had ever laid his eyes on. Alec was dressed in the same all-black suit, without the tie. Magnus reached up and undid the top two buttons, spreading the collar of his shirt a little, giving him a relaxed look. It radiated the calm that Alec was known for. Magnus ran his hands up to Alec’s shoulders then down his chest to his waist. 

Alec grabbed his hands then, “Maybe save that for later.” Alec whispered. 

“Are you ready?”

“Beyond.”

“Then, let’s get married.

Magnus stepped back from him but held out his hand, palm up. Alec took his hand and intertwined their fingers. Magnus tipped his head back to look down the doorway, he caught Jace’s eye and nodded. The room beyond them quieted down. He took a step to the open door, pulling Alec with him. The stepped into the center of the entryway staring at each other. Blue eyes meeting green-gold ones. 

Magnus and Alec walked down the aisleway to the raised platform at a steady pace, it wasn’t a long walk but Alec felt his insides flip. He felt his nerves return; he was thrilled this time. The walk up was a haze for him, all he could see was Magnus’ eyes in his mind. 

“We are gathered today in the presences of your family and friends for the joining of Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane.” The female officiant, Jane, was someone who worked at Meadow Brook, whose job was to work with couples on their wedding day and be the officiant if they needed one, Magnus had liked her, so he kept her as their person. 

“Barbara Cage once said, ‘Love is a partnership of two unique people who bring out the very best in each other, and who know that even though they are wonderful as individuals, they are even better together.’ Today, Magnus and Alexander begin their partnership with their family and friends. Please face one another.”

Magnus and Alec turned to one another but Alec felt a tugged at his side and looked to find Max standing there, Jace couldn’t hold him any longer. Alec let go of Magnus’ hands to move Max to stand in front of him. He leaned down to whisper in his ear that he could stay, Max just nodded and looked up to watch them. Alec whispered to Magnus, ‘I won’. Magnus just nodded with a roll of his eyes and a broad smile on his face. 

Jane waited until Max was standing still and Alec gave her the nod to continue. “Do you Alexander, take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to keep him, love and comfort, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad?”

“I do.” Alec had one hand on Max’s shoulder and the other in Magnus’. He squeezed Magnus’ hand. 

“Do you Magnus, take this man to be your husband? Do you promise to keep him, love and comfort, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad?”

“I do.” Magnus squeezed his hand back. 

“Magnus and Alec had written their own vows and would like to share them now. Magnus?”

“Alexander,” Magnus smirked as Alec shook his head, “When I met you, I was left breathless over a pair of brilliant blue eyes. I spent the next two months dreaming about them. Thanks to Izzy giving you a hard time, I was able to con you into our first date.” Alec looked up at the ceiling with the widest smile, remembering that day in his office. “Which led to our first kiss, in the work parking lot.” Magnus laughed at the blush on Alec’s cheeks. “That was all it took for me to fall in love with you. You were always so calm and collected; I had to know who was hiding behind those eyes. It became my mission to find all of you.” Magnus dropped his smile a little to get serious, “I fell in love with you that night, you let go and let me in and I fell for you.” Magnus felt his eyes getting better, “I fell for not only you but your family as well. The day you got the news that Max was officially your son was the brightest I’ve ever see those eyes. I never thought I would want a family until I met you. I saw you with Max and I saw what I was missing. The unending love and compassion you show drives me to want more with you. I can’t think of anyone else I would want to spend my life with. I love you, Alexander Lightwood.” 

“Alexander?” Jane passed the turn to him.

Alec shook his hand that held Magnus’, his nerves were gone and everything came into a clear focus with Magnus staring at him and his hand on Max, “I honestly I didn’t what I was going to say until I got up here. I have been worried for days but someone told me to just stand up here and say everything I’ve always wanted to say to you.” He heard Jace laughed as lightly as possible but he knew it was Jace. “I heard your voice before I saw you, you were laughing at something and your black hair had red tips and your eyes reminded me of a cat, the green with gold specs. I remember thinking I had to ask Izzy about makeup because I was interested in yours, I never did but I thought it.” Magnus smirked at him, biting his bottom lip, “From day one you had a way of bringing me out. You, also, made it your mission to get me out of comfort zone both at work and outside of work. You did it. You got me to kiss you at work; you got me to talk. I opened up to you about everything even when I was scared; it was okay because you always listen. You never judge and you always love. You helped my son with his homework and you didn’t even know us for more than two weeks. My siblings, my Max have always been my top priority in life and you took time out of your life to help my family. That was the moment I knew I needed you in my life. I fell in love with you the moment I locked eyes with you from day one. Magnus Bane, I am grateful to you and I love you more and more every day.” Alec removed his hand from Max to wipe his eyes, he wasn’t an overly emotional crier but today he couldn’t help himself.

“Do you have the rings?” Jane asked Magnus. He pulled out two rings, one was the ring with the name ‘Bane’ engraved and the other was an all-black band that had ‘Lightwood’ engraved on it. Max had picked it out. Alec took the black ring from his hand.

“Magnus, place Alexander’s ring on his finger and repeat after me, ‘Alexander, I give this ring, a token of my love’.”

“Alexander, I give this ring, a token of my love.” Magnus sighed while finally putting his family ring on his husband. He would miss the chain, but nothing beat seeing his ring on Alec’s finger. 

“Alexander, place Magnus’ ring on his finger and repeat after me, ‘Magnus, I give this ring, a token of my love’.”

“Magnus, I give this ring, a token of my love.” Alec put the ring on his finger; it was a perfect fit. Max put his hand up to touch the ring, Magnus looked down at Max. 

Then did a very Magnus thing, he bent on one knee to meet Max eye for eye. He pulled Max to him to whisper in his ear, so that only him and Alec could hear, “I love you.” Max giggled and Magnus stood back up to face his husband, Alec had a wide grin on his face. 

“It is with great pleasure that I pronounce you husband and husband.” Jane closed her book, “You may now kiss…”

Alec turned Max’s head to the side, so he was looking at the crowd, forcing Max to take a step away from his father, he knew Magnus was going to do something big. 

Magnus put his hands on Alec’s suit jacket lapels, gripping them tight enough to wrinkle the fabric, “Magnus, don’t you-” but Alec was too late, Magnus pulled him hard against his chest for a soul-searching, mind-numbing kiss. Alec could hear the intimate group clapping along with a very loud ‘eww’ from the ten-year-old but he tilted his head and allowed their kiss to deepen. His heart jumped for a half a beat as Magnus bit down on his bottom lip then ran his tongue over the bite to soothe it. Alec to force back a moan at the fantastic feeling Magnus was evoking in him.

Magnus pulled back first with Alec leaning in to follow him back. Alec wanted more; he had mentally forgotten the crowd around them. The noise from the small crowd got to him then and he remembered they needed to slow down.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bane-Lightwood Wedding. Part II. And a honeymoon!

CHAPTER TWELVE

 

Magnus had his husband pinned against the wall of their dressing room within the private bedrooms of the house where they just held they're small, very intimate wedding. They just finished a few family photos and the guest was milling about enjoying some drinks while the staff changed the ballroom from a wedding chapel to small round tables and a dance floor. Will and Jam had already taken their chance to manage the music. Max was hanging out with his number one girl, baby Becca so Magnus had no need to worry when he gave Izzy a nod and whisked his new husband away for a moment. He dragged his hand in hand with an excuse that he needed to change his tie, it was a lie and a bad one, Alec saw straight through it but followed along. 

As soon as the door closed behind them, Magnus roughly pushed him up against the wall and kissed him the way he wanted to in front of their family. A kiss that stole their breath and their minds. Magnus had Alec’s jacket off and on the floor in seconds, while Alec was gripping his waist, pushing Magnus so hard against him, the wall behind him began to dig in. Alec wanted to feel Magnus as much as Magnus wanted to feel him. To keep from messing up Alec’s hair any more than it usually was he had his hands planted on the wall on either side of Alec’s head; it kept him at bay enough to not crush his new husband. 

Alec groaned, his head hitting the wall behind them as he pulled back. They reminded him of a pair of horny teenagers whose parents just went out of town and left them alone. “Fu-”

“Don’t.” Magnus commanded and stole another kiss, “If you say that word, I’ll do it.” Magnus made sure Alec was paying attention to him by grinding his hips into him. Proving his point with his hard erection. 

“We need to get out there.” Alec pushed him on, they were too close and if Magnus did that thrust one more time, then he would allow him to. 

“Wait, I actually did need to do something up here.” Magnus stepped back, but he didn’t let Alec get far. Magnus took his right hand in his and slowly unbuttoned his shirt at his wrist and rolled it up to his elbow. Then, Magnus took his left wrist and did the same, this time paying a little more attention to the small bit of tattoo he could always see when Alec rolled up his sleeves. “I want you to be causal; I want you to be comfortable. Focus on me and no one else tonight. This is about us.”

“And Max?”

“Max has an entire room of people to cater to him. Until we leave here with Max in our backseat, we cater to each other. Got it?”

“You know that’s literally impossible with a child, right?” Alec smiled, he knew Magnus would never expect them to ignore Max but the thought behind it was beautiful, Magnus just wanted him to enjoy his wedding and he loved him for it but either one of them ever ignores Max or let him go to anyone else when they could handle the issue as parents. 

“Fine. Give me like two minutes.” Magnus rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face and no heat behind the words. 

“Thank you.” Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, pulling them into a tight hug. Alec rested his forehead on Magnus’ shoulder. “Thank you for all the work you did for us today. I know I wasn’t much help.”

“Well, you made it to the alter, so that helped.” Magnus spread his hands out flat against his back. 

Alec laughed, tucking himself closer to Magnus, he heard the knock and the door open but he didn’t raise his head, Magnus could see the door from their pose and if it was important, he would have released him. 

“Sorry, but they say everything’s ready.” It was Izzy. 

Alec felt Magnus nod, “We’ll be out in a moment.” Alec went to pull back from one of Magnus’ hands went to the back of his head to keep him in place. “Just give me another minute of this.” Alec nodded then, closing his eyes. Finally, Magnus pulled him back and smiled at him, “Mr. Lightwood, let’s go make an entrance.”

Alec let him lead the way out of the room, they took the steps down at a comfortable pace but stopped when they got to the doors, which were closed to him. Alec intertwined his fingers in Magnus’, the hug from a moment ago had another reason behind it, it was to steady his nerves. Alec had pulled a surprise over on Magnus and it was about to begin and he felt like throwing up, but there was no turning back now. 

The doors opened to all their friends and family clapping. They made it to the center of the dance floor before Alec stopped dead in his tracks, Magnus wasn’t prepared for the motion and was forced back with a jerk. He looked at Alec with a look of surprise. 

“Magnus Bane?” Alec smiled at him, “Will you dance with me?”

He didn’t even hear the music with the soft lyrics beginning. “What?” Magnus froze the room got quiet and he heard the lyrics then.

Alec pulled him in close and put his hands around his neck, mimicking the pose they were just in. He got in close, “Dance with me.” He moved then, awkwardly since Magnus’ brain had not caught up to what was happening and hadn’t moved yet. Alec felt it then, Magnus’ arms came up close to him, wrapping around him, and Magnus took the lead forcing Alec to just following along at a more comfortable pace. 

The crowd clapped for a moment longer than either began taking photos or just murmuring. 

Alec buried his head in Magnus’ shoulder like he had upstairs, just breathing in his husband.

Magnus was utterly shocked and lost in his husband. His ‘I don’t dance’ husband. He had no idea that Alec even picked out a wedding song let alone picked a song that Magnus had joked about during many of their Magnus doing the planning and Alec not listening sessions. “How did you?” Magnus couldn’t take it anymore and pulled back to look at him. They moved with the slow rhythm of the song, the low beat forcing their movements to be steady. 

Alec moved his hands to the back of Magnus’s neck, massaging his thumbs along his jaw line, “I listen to you from time to time, you know.” Alec smirked, “I forced Izzy and Clary to show me at least how to dance. Plus, I paid off the DJs.”

Magnus threw his head back and laughed then if he could love Alec anymore then he could have at that moment. “Thank you, Alexander.”

“I wanted to do something for you. I wanted to make up for not helping with anything else.” Magnus didn’t really know what to say but you’re welcome didn’t seem right. “Soak it all in because this will be the last time I dance with you.”

“I doubt that.” Magnus put his lips on Alec’s ear. “Tomorrow night at our first stop, I’m going to get you horizontal and show you another style of dance.”

“Oh god, that was so cheesy and horrible.” Alec pulled back with a deep laugh that anyone in the room could hear. 

The song slowly came to an end, Magnus quickly kissed Alec, “Thanks for the dance, love.” Alec shook his head and stepped back, he really wanted to kiss him again but that would get them in so much trouble at the present moment. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Alexander and Magnus!” Will called across the mic. 

~~~

They had finally reached the first hotel, it wasn’t a fancy one, just a run of the mill Holiday Inn at an Interstate town, they were in Gaylord, a northern Michigan town that led them straight to the Upper Peninsula which was their real stopping point for the first real sightseeing tour of their honeymoon. That morning had been a nightmare, Max was horrible, nothing either of them did seemed to help. Izzy had to come over early with Becca to take him to school because he was fighting everything Alec of Magnus did. Which upset Alec because he was going to be gone for a week, and yes, they would be in the same state but Michigan was a very vertical state which took some time to get from one end to the other. This started their time leaving a little later and Alec was ready to quit for the night and rest, take it easy. So, they stopped around dinner time, got some dinner and a room. 

Alec went into the room, dropped his bag, and flopped on the bed; face down and almost immediately out to the world. Magnus followed in slower behind him, shutting the door and clicking the light off, leaving the bathroom light on for good measure. 

“Mr. Lightwood, if you think this means I’m not getting honeymoon sex, you have another thing coming.” Magnus kicked his shoes off at the muffled sound coming from where he assumed Alec’s head was. “I’m sorry, what was that?” Magnus watched his husband roll over.

“I said,” Alec sat up then kicked his shoes off. “Oh, we will be having very sluty honeymoon sex, I just need a minute.”

“You didn’t have enough time to say all that.” Magnus went to him, putting a knee on the bed, crawling up the bed on his knees until he was at Alec’s thighs, he sat on them so he could work on Alec’s belt. Magnus used jerking movements to get his point across, roughly pulled the belt from his pans. Alec lifted his hips to help Magnus, putting his hands on Magnus’ hips when Magnus got the belt free. Alec edged his fingers around to the front of Magnus’, returning the favor in kind with the belt. 

“I said,” Alec didn’t stop at the belt, he undid his button and zipper in lighting speed, putting his hand in his husband’s pants, “Give me five minutes.”

Magnus couldn’t speak anymore, his emotions from the last two days came flooding to him, this was the first time he would be having sex with Alec as husbands. They were both exhausted, Magnus knew that but he wasn’t going to stop. He was going to spend lots of time edging them closer to complete. 

“I’ve never heard you so quiet, Magnus.” Alec ran his hand up and down slowly, egging him on, “What’s wrong, Magnus, too tired for sex.”

“No!” Magnus moved his hips to get Alec to speed up. “Definitely not.” Magnus bent forward to claim Alec’s mouth with his, trapping Alec’s hand in his pants. “Move,” Magnus spoke against his husband’s lips. “Husband, move your hand.”

“That’s my Magnus,” Alec began moving his hand then, faster than slower, and then faster again. 

Magnus sat up, letting Alec set the pace while he unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it off to the ground somewhere behind the bed. He bent forward again, putting his hands on either side of Alec’s head, thrusting his hips to get Alec to speed up the pace. Alec laughed at him and slowed until he stopped; pulling hand from his husband’s pants, he came up on his elbows to reach Magnus’ lips, claiming them in a steady but gentle kiss. Magnus didn’t kiss him back, just bent there, “Kiss me and I’ll finish what I started.” Alec whispered. Magnus crushed his lips against Alec then. Alec put his hands on Magnus’ waist, just slipping against his skin, inside the edges of his pants; gliding Magnus’ hips against his own. The grinding of his hips pulled Magnus back, “I need you, Alexander.”

Alec let go of his waist and pushed him, “Get up.” Magnus complied, “I need you naked.” Alec raised up with Magnus, pulling his t-shirt over his head as he went. Alec watched as Magnus striped himself. Once he was naked, Alec pushed him down on the bed; he climbed on top of him this time. His jeans still on, the rumpled clothing rubbing against Magnus’ skin causing a moan at the pleasure of it. Alec wasted no time in touching him again, he started with a kiss on his neck, he planned to move but once there he liked his focus. Alec used his hand to keep himself up and his other to touch Magnus’ hard shaft. He didn’t start slow like before; he took off at a hard, steady pace, Magnus groaned and threw his head back. This was going to send him over, Alec usually was the slow build kind, but this feeling of anticipation was taking over. All of his emotions were in hyper-drive. He was finally being touched by his husband and he wanted more of it. 

“Alexander, I need you to go faster.” Magnus groaned out, his voice had hit a higher octave then he was used to, his voice sounded strange to his own ears but he was instantly ready to lose his mind. He couldn’t process anything beyond the feeling of Alec’s hands on him. He was aware of the small fact that he was never this easy to get off before, his husband had some strange power of him and he couldn’t breathe right. Alec rode him out, letting Magnus have his finish. Magnus arched off the bed, pumping himself with Alec’s hand.

Alec let go of him altogether and stood up from him, pulling off his pants and boxers, he went to their bag. There was no playing around tonight, he pulled the lube from the side pocket and returned to him. Typically, they used condoms for health and safety reasons; they did break that rule from time to time. The feeling of it was different and tonight Alec wanted that feeling. The rule was Alec’s and it was rare for him to be the one to break it.

Magnus was sitting up watching him and arched an eyebrow at him in question. Alec knew what he was going to say and kissed him when he got back to the bed. “Not tonight.” Magnus nodded in agreement and stayed silent, Alec was taking the lead of the events tonight and he rarely did, so Magnus let him. Alec kissed him again, “Stand up and turn around.” 

Magnus did as he was told, a thrill going through him, Alec was a strong monarch within the family but less so in the bedroom. The excitement Magnus felt at his commands was going to be his undoing unless he got better control of his breathing, but the tingles in his spine were making that difficult. 

Alec focused for a moment; he was lost in his movements, this wasn’t like him; he wasn’t the take charge command sex and he was losing his nerves. Yet, at the same time, he was overcome with the need to do what Magnus did so easily.

Magnus felt the pause too long and turned to face Alec, “Hey?” He put his hands on the sides of Alec’s face, getting his new husband to look at him. “I love you.” He kissed him, “Do what feels comfortable and nothing more.” This was not their first time with Alec penetrating him but it wasn’t common either. 

“It’s not that.” Alec felt himself killing the mood. 

“What?” Magnus was getting his breathing under control, very fast.

“I just-” Alec kissed him then, kissed him hard. Taking a step forward, Magnus was forced to put his hands out behind him to reach for the bed before he fell over from the pressure of the kiss and the surprise movement. Alec followed Magnus as he tipped back on the bed, he put his hands out to catch their fall and the weight of himself. He pulled back, “I need you.”

“What?” Magnus couldn’t focus, something was off with Alec but he wasn’t stopping long enough to do anything about it. 

Alec raised up again, “Magnus, I nee-”

He spoke at it dawned on him what Alec wanted. “I know.” Magnus kissed him, cutting him off his words with a kiss. 

Alec pulled back and stood up. “No, I want you in me, like before.” 

That cause Magnus to really arch an eyebrow at him, Alec had suddenly turned the tables on him. He understood the pause now; he wanted to be fucked without saying the word, the world tilted back into place. Magnus laughed and stood up, “My kink is now yours, that’s it?” Magnus pulled him tight; everything was touching from their lips to their knees, Magnus pulled back after biting Alec’s bottom lip, “Come on, baby, you know the magic words.” Alec rolled his eyes with a sigh, “No word, no fuck.” Magnus bit Alec’s lip again, using the distraction to twist Alec and push him on the bed. 

“Mag-” Alec lost his breath when his back hit the bed, he moved up a little, he was too far off the bed and almost fell. 

“Word, Alexander. I can be as tame or as hard as you want but you have to tell me.” Their roles were reversed now, Magnus came down over Alec, placing his hands above Alec’s head to hold his weight up, mimicking him. This time, however, Magnus thrust his hips against Alec causing the pleasure to build as he rubbed against him. “I wouldn’t-” Magnus kissed Alec’s neck, “-want to be-” kissed his jaw, “-rougher than you want-” Finally he kissed his find. 

“Oh my god,” Alec pushed on his chest hard, “Fuck me.” 

Magnus locked eyes with him; Alec’s had gone black with the need, he nodded, “Anything for my husband.” He got close to him, without a kiss, thrusting against him, “Put your feet on the bed and bend your knees, wide.” He smirked at the word ‘wide’ winking at him. Alec followed the command and Magnus got up, taking up the lube that landed on the floor during their movements. He used a little on his fingers and more on his penis. “I want your hands on yourself the whole time, got it.” Magnus stole the command and pace from Alec making it his own. He didn’t wait for a response, he went for his goal and pushed his middle finger home, with a little force, it wasn’t going to hurt Alec, just be a surprise and it was as Alec raised his hips a little. “Touch yourself.” Magnus moved his finger slower in and out but quickly added a second one as Alec finally did what he was told. He ran his fingers in a circle for a few seconds before taking them out. He stroked himself for a minute, watching Alec and using the time to make sure there was enough lube. He never wanted to hurt Alec and that would be a painful way to get their trip started. 

Alec threw his head to the side with a grunt as Magnus went slowly in him, up to the hilt. He forgot his movements with his hands for just a moment until Magnus reminded him to move. Magnus leaned over him, putting his hands on Alec’s sides, to help him move roughly at a fast pace for a minute, then he slowed down to a crawl. Alec unknowingly mimicked Magnus’ pace on his own penis. Magnus had enough of the slow and sped up again, Alec speeding up himself. This process went on and on for a good ten minutes before Alec’s breathing hitched a little too high, Magnus knew what was happening and stood straight up, putting his hands lower on Alec’s hips and went fast, all the way to the tip then back to the hilt, it was hard, jerking motion that threw Alec over the edge. At the sight of Alec’s coming, the contracting of his muscles, the veins in his neck straining against his skin; Magnus came. He pushed in and out hard a few more times, causing Alec to grunt from the pain of the motions. Magnus pushed himself hard against Alec before laying forward, he lost his grip and went weak against him. 

Magnus slipped out of him and just laid there on top of him, his face in the mattress on the side of Alec’s, they were resting cheek to cheek. He couldn’t hold himself up; his entire weight was laying on Alec, whose feet where now resting on the floor. Magnus felt the sweat and stickiness of Alec’s climax laying between their crushed stomachs. They would need a shower but both too exhausted to move. They were slick all over, and Magnus felt he might slide to the floor. He had to get up, but he turned his head to kiss Alec’s cheek first. He wasn’t going to move anytime soon; he did adjust, so it wasn’t so awkward for him with his legs resting on top of Alec’s.

“So, how was it?” Alec asked after a few minutes of laying there, staring at the ceiling; performing an exercise to control his breathing. 

“What?” Magnus rolled over, to look at Alec. 

“Being with your husband over being with your boyfriend?”

Magnus laughed at that, that was his line, not Alec’s. The surprises this man gave him would never end and never get old. He felt the pride in his chest at being able to draw this out of him, his exclusive right as being with Alec. The small joys that made their private life more so then with any other lover he had ever been with; it was this that made him love him, the differences that created them, them. “Oh, so much better.” 

Alec leaned over for a kiss, “God, I would love for another round but I’m so exhausted.” He moved up the bed, to be on the pillows, Magnus following him at a slower pace, exhaustion was taking over. Alec wanted to talk to Magnus about a reverse of roles but he was too exhausted to talk about sex anymore. 

“Yes, we need sleep. It is going to be a very long week of driving and fuc-” Alec stopped him again like he always did with a kiss. Magnus was still too liberal with that word and he still didn’t like it any better than the first time even if he was the one who just asked for it. When he pulled back, Magnus had a look on his face. “I know, I know. You hate that word except in very certain heighten situations where you ask for it and I do it. Like ten minutes ago.” Magnus pulled Alec to him then; he wanted to sleep snuggled as close together. “Sleep. Fuck again tomorrow.” The shower would also have to wait; he was not leaving this bed tonight.

“Magnus!” Alec snuggled himself closer, there was no real heat behind the word, so Magnus just stayed quiet, he had pushed his luck for the evening and they really did need sleep. 

~~~

Their honeymoon was almost over; it had been a week of traveling, sightseeing, and long nights awake doing anything from talking to making love. There wasn’t hardly a time when they weren’t touching. They held hands while Alec did most of the driving, he knew the state without ever needing a map. Magnus discovered Alec was right, the land of the upper peninsula was breathing taking in the late fall, there was a chill in the air but that made the bonfires that more enjoyable. Alec showed him waterfalls, shipwrecks, and an island. Magnus’ favorite spot was the Grand Hotel; the history fascinated him. They stayed in grand hotels and seedy roadsides motels. It was land he had never seen in all his years of living in cities. He was definitely a city boy but could enjoy the country from time to time, when Magnus told Alec. This is had been a late night in the middle of their journey, Alec laughed and agreed. He spoke about Jace being the one who would take Max on the outdoor adventures and it would be Alec who took him to the cities. That is why they would end their honeymoon for two nights in Traverse City, with wine tours. 

They cuddled together every night when they weren’t caressing one another to completion. There wasn’t a night where they didn’t end with being naked and satisfied. Some were tame; some nights weren’t. Magnus even got Alec to say his magic word once more, this last time he was surprised by Alec doing it to him. He didn’t ask, Alec took charge and was as rough to him as Magnus had been with him in the past. It had officially been their kink, that word has become their way of asking for it to be a little rougher. It was not an ‘every night’ kind of sex, just a once in a while and Magnus felt Alec blush every time. He wanted it and that was his way of asking for it or giving it. It was cute to Magnus and he adored his husband even more. They had their kinks that made them, them. 

They were currently in a small lakeside hotel, tomorrow they would make the five-hour drive home, that Alec promised he would turn into seven because he had one last thing he needed to show Magnus before they made it home. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to return home, in fact, they were both missing Max so much Magnus almost wished it was less than five hours. They spoke to him every night before he went to bed and every morning before he went to school. 

It was on this night that Magnus couldn’t hold back any longer. “I have a present for you.” Magnus was laying in bed, naked. “I know you said to wait but I couldn’t.”

Alec took the white envelope, “What’s this?” He asked as he opened it, it was a single piece of paper with a picture on it, the picture was of a girl; a headshot and she looked only 15 to him. Maybe a little older. He didn’t need the read the rest of the paper, along the top was a single word, ‘adoption’.

“I knew you would over think it and wait forever, so we are married now, let’s adopt.” Magnus pulled on Alec’s arm to get him back close to him, “This is Janey, she’s 15 and putting her daughter up for adoption. I honestly didn’t think it would happen so fast. Usually couples have to wait for ages for a baby, and I want a baby.”

“Have you ever changed a diaper in your life?” Alec was reading over the form when he made his joke.

Magnus let go of Alec’s hand and pointed to the paper. “No, but that’s not the point. You have changed a lot of them and you will teach me.” 

“Magnus, this is a baby.” 

“Well not yet, she’s only six months pregnant. It's going to be our baby.”

Alec couldn’t wrap his head about this, “How did you even file the paperwork without me?”

“I filled the paperwork myself.” Magnus smiled at him, “I want a baby. I don’t want it with anyone else, just you. I have never in my life wanted children. I’ve always lived the New York life of late nights, drinks, and skyscrapers. But then I met Max. I taught him to read the word ‘mystery’, and I saw how you were with him, from the first time you sat him in Jace’s chair and told him to do his homework. You were perfect, and I didn’t want a family until you allowed me into yours.”

Alec smiled, looking at the paperwork again, it was just an introduction bio of the mother. “I still don’t see how this is possible.”

“Alexander,” Magnus kissed him, “I love you.”

Alec sighed with the feeling of Magnus’ lips and his words. “They smell good.”

“What?”

“Babies. All the sensitive lotions and powders, babies smell the best when you are cradling them.” Alec did want a baby, holding Becca all the time made him want another one so bad. When Magnus asked him before to have a baby, it was a shock but he never said no because deep down, he knew he wanted a baby, their baby. He wanted a family but he wanted time with Magnus alone as well. “There are other ways to have a baby besides adoption.”

“I thought about them but there are so many kids who need homes, I wanted to rescue one before they ended up like me-” Magnus paused, “-in an orphanage.”

Alec was slowly losing the fight he was having with himself on what he wanted to say, he wanted to say so much to Magnus but he felt that should wait, so he went with what Magnus wanted to hear. “I still don’t understand how this happened, they usually need site visits and interviews.”

“Well they do but you just had yours done, and they had everything on file from your adoption with Max, they just updated mine from the same interview.”

“Max is going to flip that we are adopting a little girl.”

Magnus laughed at him, he was so right, “Max needs a little sister to protect, he already does it with Becca. Does that mean you agree? We can get a baby?”

“You know babies aren’t just something you get.”

“Alec!” Magnus pulled far back, “Stop messing around.”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Alec smiled, “As if I could say no to you when it’s something we both want. I still don’t know how this happened so fast.”

“I’ll tell you a secret.” Magnus got close to him again, “I donate a lot of money every year to my orphanage and so when I wanted to explore my options I spoke to the headmaster, he sent me to an adoption agency in Michigan that they knew would help me. He said he would highly recommend me they helped me out. There were so many kids there and I felt horrible for them. My stay at The Silent Brothers wasn’t a bad place, it's much nicer than most but it’s still a bunch of kids without families. If we couldn’t get on the list for a baby, I would have gone back to New York for an older child.” Magnus took a long breath, “One day I am going to take our family to New York, I want to show you the state that shaped me as you have shown me yours.” 

Alec nodded, “I would love to see that.” Magnus didn’t speak of the orphanage much, so he was going to give him all the time he needed. “Tell me more.” 

That was how they ended their honeymoon, spending the late hours to talk while staying in each other’s arms.


	13. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the World, Madilynn Grace Bane-Lightwood.

EPILOGUE 

 

Sunday evening was beginning to become a few people’s favorites. Mainly, Max, it had been four months since Alec and Magnus got married and it was really the only night he saw Jace and Clary, they just had their son and never made it over to the house anymore unless it was Sunday. Today Izzy and Simon were coming back from Florida and Jace and Clary was bringing Stephen over for the first time. He was finally going to have a little boy to play with. Becca wasn’t bad but she was a girl and girls were gross. She was growing on him. Max went running for the door when he heard it open, “Sissy!” he went up for his hug as she knelt down, Becca was in her arms. He hugged her for a moment then turned all of his attention to Becca, completely ignoring Simon. Simon just smiled and let it go, he and Max had their own thing and at least he was being ignored for his daughter so he could let it slide. 

Alec came into the room from the stairs and scoped Becca up into his arms which caused a little baby giggle. Max yelp because he wasn’t done playing with her but Izzy pulled him to her side to distract him. It was their turn to cook but they only arrived from vacation, so Magnus and Alec took the job of cooking.

“What’s for dinner?” Simon asked, finally putting the baby bag down. “I’m starving.”

Alec saw it then, Simon was wearing a wedding ring, and he narrowed his eyes. “Izzy, whatever happened to me walking you down the aisle?”

“What?” 

“Simon has a nice little shiny band on his hand. You eloped.”

“Oh my god, Simon I told you to take it off until after we told them.” Izzy just stared him down. “Sorry, big brother. We couldn’t really afford a wedding and we didn’t want to wait, so we got married on the beach in Florida.”

He ignored her and played with Becca some more. “I wante-” 

“I know. I’m sorry.” She went to the chair he was sitting in and sat on the armchair. 

Magnus came down the stairs then; his hair was still wet. His regular spikes where weighed down by the water and was curling at the ends. “Hey, guys. How was the trip?”

“They got married.” Max blurted out. 

“Really?” Magnus looked at Alec and Izzy, this going to be bad. Alec had wanted to walk his sister down the aisle more than anything. He was going to be sad. “Congratulations.” He went over and kissed Izzy on the cheek and shook Simon’s hand. 

“Thanks.” Izzy smiled, “Big brother is happy but upset, but I’ll make it up to him.” 

The evening continued that way, congratulating Izzy and Simon. Alec wasn’t mad at his sister if she was happy, then he was pleased but he took child duty that night, spending a lot of time in the living room with Max, Becca, and Stephen overhanging with the adults in the kitchen. He didn’t really mind, he loved the kids and it was a duty he took willingly. He was pretty upset when the adoption Magnus found had fallen through, a month after he surprised him on their honeymoon/weekend getaway, Janey decided she wanted to keep the baby. Alec found it easy to understand whereas Magnus didn’t understand and was upset by the process. They were currently waiting on another excepting mother right now but she was only five months along, so it was going to be a long road. On the plus side, she was strongly in favor of a closed adoption which helped settle Magnus’ mind. They had not told even Max of their plans because he would gossip to everyone in the family about it and they wanted to truly surprise everyone. They did have a room ready; it was Max’s old room. They kept locked under the rouse of remodeling which worked because they had been slowly going from room to room dragging out small remodeling projects. The room was done in light wood pieces for what Magnus called a ‘classy, gender-neutral’ color palette. They did not go overboard and made sure to get a crib that could be changed to a bed in case the baby they got was on the older side. Magnus wanted a baby, so that was what they were trying for. 

“Alec,” Magnus came into the room as Alec was sitting on the living room floor rocking baby Stephen and Max was in the playpen with Becca playing with some sort of toy with a lot of sounds. “You going to eat?” He sat on the floor next to him shoulder to shoulder. 

“You know the more I hold Stephen, the more I want our own.” Alec whispered to him, “I want one.”

Magnus smiled, he was not alone in that thinking. “Come on, hand him over before you steal him.” He had to almost take him by force. “Go eat. Spend time with your siblings. Pretend you love them.”

Alec nodded and got up, leaving a soft kiss on Magnus’ cheek.

“There he is.” Jace joked about his lack of appearance all evening. 

“I was trying to decide how to steal your baby without being caught.” Alec sat down in the spot he assumed Magnus had just vacated; it was the open seat at the head of the table. There was already a full glass of milk waiting for him.

“Isn’t he adorable with his puffy cheeks?” Clary gusted at him, “Jace and I make one cute baby!”

“I was more going towards I love babies but yes you have a cute one.” Alec smiled at her. 

Jace sat back in his chair, “Have you and Magnus thought about kids?”

“Too soon.” Alec kept it short and sweet. 

“Well, you have only been married for a few months and really only dated for a year before that.” Leave it to Simon to state the obvious. 

Alec nodded, as Magnus came into the room with Stephen, “Clary, I can’t tell which diaper bag is which and your kid needs a change. Both the bags are green...” He gave Clary and Izzy a look of ‘are you freaking kidding me?’ 

“Clary, make sure he’s the one who changes a diaper.” Jace smarted off, “There’s no telling when he’ll have one of his own.”

Magnus looked through Jace to Alec, “Something you should tell me?”

“I mean last time I check we were both men and impossible but with the advances in science maybe.” Alec smirk at his husband, this was why they worked so well together. They were always on point.

“You check often huh?” Jace was back to being a smartass. 

“Every night, sometimes more than once.” Magnus winked and floated out of the room with his baby, leaving Jace with his mouth open and the rest of the room in stitches. Clary followed him out of the room with a laugh of her own, she wanted to be loyal to her husband but he was asking for it. 

Alec touched Jace’s hand, “Sometimes it’s more than our bedroom.”

“Oh my god,” Jace was up and out of his chair to join his wife and Magnus in the living room. 

Izzy leaned over and kissed her brother on the cheek, “I love when you’re all cheeky like this. Putting Jace in his place instead of just taking his comments.”

“I’ve learned from Magnus.” Max came into the room then, climbing on Alec’s lap. It was such a common thing; Alec didn’t look up anymore. Except for this time, Max’s knee dug into his thigh, “Max.” He grunted at the pain, “Child, there are six chairs around this table, you can’t choose one that doesn’t have my butt already in it?” Max shrugged his shoulders and picked up Alec’s fork to start eating off his plate; he had been playing with Becca since they got here, refusing to eat until now. “Sure, eat my food too.”

Izzy laughed, “How is this different than any other day?”

“Soon, he won’t want to do that anymore.” Simon pointed out earning a frown from Alec. 

“He will always be my baby.” Alec pointed out as he started to play with his hair, he wasn’t hungry anyway, so he was okay with Max eating his food. 

“Big Brother?” Izzy reached out her hand to his, which was laying on the table. She took his hand up. “Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad.” Alec smiled at her; he couldn’t stay mad at her. She was so happy; how could he even entertain the idea of staying mad. “I love you.”

Izzy beamed at this. “I was distraught that you weren’t there. But it felt right to do it there. We had pictures taken but they won’t be here for another week or so.”

Alec nodded, “I want to see them first.” He pulled his glass of milk closer to Max; he never drank from and he knew Max would want it next. 

“You’re really not going to eat?” Simon asked, putting his arm on the back of Izzy’s chair. “You only got a few bites in.” 

“Nah, I’m good. I can get something later.” Alec pulled on Max’s shoulders getting him to lean back a little, “Since some little monster is eating my food.”

Max giggled, “Jace told me you had a plate for me.”

“Of course, he did.” Alec rolled his eyes. 

“He also said to say it was Magnus who said it.” He went back to his plate, or what was left of his plate. When he was done, he leaned back against Alec; he wasn’t ready to move yet. Alec wrapped his arms around him, to hold him in place. “Are you having a baby?”

“Oh, dear god, why is everyone asking me that?” Alec moved Max from side to side, to get a giggle out of him. “Why you want a little sister?”

“No, brother.”

“No, sister, every sister needs a big brother. Ask Sissy.” Alec snuggled him closer, Simon was right this was going to end soon. Max was going to be in middle school next year and the hugs would become quickly forced, he was already growing up fast. He was also starting to grow again; Max was getting taller. Everyone in the family was on the taller side so he knew Max would be as well, it was just a matter of time. Max’s interest was also starting to change, many of his stuffed animals were being put away; not Rex but some of the other ones. His toys were getting into the more advanced stages. The entire summer he was slowly changing. Alec was proud of Max in his summer program he was in through the school, he picked up two hobbies that were fun and he appeared to be good at even at a young age. Photography and drawing. Magnus was practicing with him on his expensive NIKON camera and Clary let him have some of her stretch books and supplies. Alec wasn’t willing to buy him new things until he decided if he like them. Both art forms could be expensive and he wanted to make sure Max didn’t favor one over the other. Alec had already found a Saturday program for Max in the winter. 

“Yeah, Max every little girl needs a brother.” Izzy smiled. 

“No,” Max tried to climb down but Alec held him tight even bringing his face down to his shoulder. “I still want a brother.” He nodded his head as if that was the most common thing on the planet. Alec let him go when he tried to get down again, succeeding this time. 

“He’s cute and right. Maybe a brother will be better.”

Alec smirked, “Tell that to Magnus. Ever since Becca was born, he’s all about baby girls. And this is coming from the man who didn’t want kids until he met Max.”

“Are you guys looking into it?”

“Talking. Just thinking.” Alec didn’t want them to get the wrong idea; it was bad enough he had to take care of Magnus getting disappointed with it not happening right away, he didn’t want to ruin the surprise for having to support his family with their disappointments. Taking care of him and Magnus was enough for now.

Izzy nodded, “I bet it’s a long process.”

“It was easy with Max because he was already mine for nine years, I have no idea how many months or years it would take for a new baby.” Alec frowned, he never realized how true that statement was. Maybe he needed to talk to Magnus to prepare for years and not months. He was just so hopeful themselves. 

Magnus came in with Stephen again, placing him in Alec’s arms and leaving, “Max wants me to help him read to Becca.”

“And you can’t handle two babies and a kid?” Izzy cracked a joke.

“I barely know what I’m doing with Max half the time let alone two babies and him.” Magnus waved them off then and returned to his place in the living room. 

“Where’s Jace and Clary?”

“Making out somewhere,” Simon smirked. 

“Come on, let’s do the dishes so Alec can have his baby time.”

Alec left the kitchen at Izzy’s request to return to the living room, sure enough, Jace and Clary were in the oversized armchair, and all over each other while Magnus listened to Max read to Becca who appeared to be actively listening. 

~~~

Alec was in his office when Magnus knocked on the open door; it was just after 11am and Alec waved him in. He was on the phone but the call was wrapping up, “Yes, sir?”

Magnus sat on the edge of his husband’s desk, just waiting for a moment to lean down and kiss him. It was his new hobby, sneaking a kiss in here or there. It was a hobby that Alec hated and tried to change but he had to know that was impossible at this point. 

Alec hung up the phone and stood up, “That conference call was almost two hours.” He stretched his arms out, landing one of them in Magnus’ when he reached up to grab it. “You hungry?”

Magnus smirked, Alec really needed to stop giving him such good opportunities. “Yes,” Magnus pulled on his arm to get Alec closer to him. 

“The doors open.” Alec pointed out, trying to step back. 

Magnus wasn’t going to allow that and locked his arms around Alec’s waist; holding him in place. “Husband, I am not letting you go until I get at least one kiss.” Magnus had his hands locked together except for his thumbs which he used to rub against Alec’s lower back. 

Alec looked around Magnus to the door, when he was sure no one would come in, he kissed him. He wanted it to be quick, and gentle. Then the kiss started. It wasn’t quick or gentle. Between Alec’s work, Magnus working the late rotation, Max’s school and after-school schedule, it had been a long week. They weren’t usually this bad but it had been a drama fill week and there were some nights that Magnus came home and his boys were already asleep. They would share a wonderful ‘good morning’ kiss; a perfect way to start their day but they were missing out on the ‘good night’ kiss. Alec found himself pushing hard against Magnus, wishing his office door was closed. He heard voices outside his door, users passing by but it was enough. Alec pulled back, barely licking his lip as he stepped completely out of Magnus’ hold. 

“Now, that was a good lunch.” Magnus winked at him. 

Alec rolled his eyes and pushed Magnus to get off his desk, “You kill me.”

“I actually came up here for a reason.” Magnus moved over the desk finally and pulled out his phone. 

Alec had a seat at his desk, as Magnus was scrolling through his phone next to him. Alec took the phone to read over the email he was showing him with there was a soft knock on his door. “Yeah?” He looked up to see it was Gina then went back to the email, “Gina, I’m on lunch.”

“I’m aware. I’m the one who creates your calendar but you have a call on your line, Silent Brothers Orphanage.” Gina took a step back as both of their heads whipped up towards her. 

“Thank you, Gina, please don’t say anything to anyone about this.”

Magnus walked around the desk to shut the door as she nodded and left. If there was anyone more loyal to Alec in this company it was Gina, she always kept his personal secrets along with all the times Magnus stuck around after hours to ‘speak’ to her boss, his husband. 

Alec picked up the phone and put it on speaker, “This is Alexander Lightwood.”

“Mr. Lightwood, this is Collin from Silent Brothers, I wanted to let you know. The mother of your child has gone into labor and is being born at St. Johns, in Warren, MI.” the voice on the other end sounded monotone, “She has asked that you and husband be present, do you need me to call him?”

“No, thank you. I’ve it handled. Thank you, Collin.” The man on the other end said goodbye and hung up. 

Magnus had a massive smile on his face, “I’ll get my stuff and meet you out front.”

“I have to go see Tessa, to let her know I’m leaving for the day. Call Izzy to get Max, make up a work excuse.” They set to divide their own way and met downstairs. Alec stopped by Gina’s desk first. “I’m leaving for the day and I might be out for a few days after.”

“Congratulations.” She whispered with a smile, “I won’t tell a soul, definitely not Jace.” Even Gina was aware of his brother’s gossiping nature. 

~~~

It had been three hours from the time they made it to the hospital and when their daughter was born, the young mother didn’t even want to look at her child which kind of broke Alec’s heart for more reasons than one. Someone needed to be at the hospital so Magnus offered to go home and pack up a few things since Izzy would be taking Max back to her house, it was just easier for her to keep him after school now that she had Becca. Magnus also took a few minutes to open their new daughter’s door to verify they had everything they needed. They did what they said they weren’t going to do and actually purchased things ahead of time. Alec used the excuse that they could take things back and wait if they needed. But he did pick a few gender-neutral items and washed them so they could have outfits ready.

Magnus arrived back at the hospital with ten minutes to spare, then they were called into a different room, an empty room where they met their daughter. Alec had to hold her, she was tiny in his hands, only 7lbs. Her cheeks were red and puffy. 

“Oh my god,” Magnus was standing “We have a daughter.”

“Congratulations!” The nurse smiled at them, “do you have a name picked out?”

“Madilynn Grace,” Alec answered without taking his eyes off her, she wiggled in his hands, she didn’t want to stay still but her eyes were closed. “Bane-Lightwood.”

Magnus stepped forward to fill out the birth certificate when the nurse asked him to.

“Magnus,” Alec called out to him when he was finished. “Come here.” He held out his hand to hold it; he wanted him by them. “We have a baby.”

“I see.” Magnus touched her head with his other hand on Alec’s shoulder. “When can we bring her home?”

“Hour or so. We have to file the paperwork and a few more hours of watching; then she’s all yours.” The nurse smiled, “I’m going to turn this in, hang out and get to know her. Oh, do you have other children?” She asked.

“A son, he’s ten,” Magnus answered, never taking his eyes off the pink bundle in Alec’s arms. 

“So safe to say you know how to change a diaper.”

“We also have a niece and nephew that are both under nine months old.” Alec looked up at her. When she left the room, Alec turned to Magnus, “One of us needs to go get Max; he needs to be here.”

“I’ll go.” Magnus kissed his cheek, “You stay here.”

“Scare to be alone with her,” Alec smirked. 

“No, you just know babies better.” Magnus kissed Alec on the lips then down to their daughter. “You think Max will keep a secret for a night? We can invite everyone over for dinner tomorrow. Surprise them?”

“I like the way you think, Mr. Bane.” Alec looked up at him. “One more.” Magnus kissed him, quickly. “Wait, one more.” Magnus just laughed and complied. 

~~~

Alec was sitting in the kitchen with Max in another chair so close to him; he might as well have been on his lap. Maddie was in his arms sleeping. Magnus was in the living room rocking Becca, getting her to giggle while they waited on Jace and Clary to get in the house, they were here just taking their time to come in. Alec was holding Max hostage since he knew the second they were together, Max would spill the beans. 

“Max, what did I tell you?” Alec asked.

“I can’t tell anyone about Mads until you bring her in the room.”

“Or?”

“You’ll never buy me pizza again.” Max recited word or word what Alec and Magnus had repeated for the last two days. 

It was Friday after work and Max had not been allowed around any phones since they brought Madilynn home two nights ago. The nights had been rough but Magnus and Max were surviving. Alec already knew what it would be like and the lack of sleep with the crying didn’t even phase him. 

“Dad?” Max finally looked up, “Can I hold her?”

“After I bring her to the living room. Jace and Clary are here and we need to go out there in a minute.” Alec leaned over to him, bringing Madilynn’s head within reach and Max kissed her head, she had almost a full head of black hair, like she was born to be a Lightwood. Madilynn was also responsive when Max was around, he loved to sit and feed her and she just looked at him. They were perfect. 

Magnus came in, “Everyone’s here. Max, come here.” Magnus put his hand out to get him to come to him. “Remember-”

“I know. I love pizza too much to lose it forever.”

“Smartass.” Magnus hisses under his breath and pushed him into the living room. 

“Hey, little man.” Izzy pulled him into a hug as soon as he walked by, he looked up at Magnus and bit his lip. 

Magnus laughed at him. “Oh god, Max. You’re adorable.” 

Max beamed and climbed on Izzy’s lap. “I feel like I missed something.” Izzy looked up to Magnus. 

“You did, but it’s okay.” Magnus looked around the room, his green with gold flakes eyes light up the entire room. “So, Alexander, Max, and I have a surprise for everyone.” He looked back to Alec, waving him forward.

Alec came into the living room then, “Meet our daughter.” 

“Oh my god!” Izzy looked at Max who beamed brightly, for the first time he did not spill one of his fathers’ secret. 

Clary who was holding Stephen quickly passed him over to Jace and was up next to Alec in a second. “She’s so cute.”

“Clary, sit down, we can’t see.” Simon pulled on her arm. He was on the couch with Jace while Becca was in her carrier still sleeping. 

“When did you two steal a baby?” Jace moved up to the arm of the couch, holding his son next to his side. 

“Two days ago.”

“You’ve had her here for two days and never said anything.” Izzy groaned then her mouth dropped open, “That’s why you needed me to pick up Max at the last minute! Ohhh-” She glared at them. “If only I brought him here.” 

“It wouldn’t have mattered.” Magnus took his daughter and sat on the floor so they could get a better look at her. “I brought Max to the hospital first. We wanted to come home from the hospital together as a family.”

Alec leaned on the armchair with Izzy since Max had already climbed down to sit next to Magnus and his sister. “Her name is Madilynn Grace Bane-Lightwood.”

“I call her Mads.” Max giggled when Madilynn squirmed. 

“I can’t believe you had her a secret for two whole days,” Clary said with a huge smile; she had taken Stephen back into her arms, with Jace close behind her to get a better look at his new niece.

“We actually have been trying this for months now. We have a baby right after the wedding but the mother ended up deciding to keep her a few weeks before she was due. This little girl came to us a few months ago and the mother wanted a closed adoption, wouldn’t even look at her when she was born.” Magnus frowned at that. He still didn’t understand that. “We got to pick her name.”

“You knew!” Izzy pushed Alec and he went off the edge of the chair, “Simon and I were talking about kids with you and Max and you knew and you didn’t even let on. Oh god, what did you say? ‘Just thinking.’” She used air quotes. “You were waiting for a baby and you lied to my face!” She wasn’t mad; she had a smile on her face with a laughing look in her eyes. 

“Yes, I lied to your face.” Alec felt his eyes light up, he actually forgot about that moment until just now. “And you got married without me there. Besides, I’m sure you’ll get over it just like I have.”

Izzy laughed at him but Simon was the one to defend his wife, “Doesn’t sound like your over it yet.”

“We’re all married and we all have babies. Who would have thought this day would come?” Jace smirked at them. It was such a strange feeling their little Lightwood family of four went to ten in just over a year.

~~~

Alec came into their bedroom, Madilynn was out cold with her little pink T-Rex that Max and Magnus insisted that she had to have and Max wasn’t too far behind her. Magnus came after him and threw himself down on their bed. Today had been exhausting; no one left until it was bedtime which made putting the kids to bed worse with no cooling down time.

“You know what I miss?” Magnus asked, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

“Sex?” Alec smirked at him. He laid down next to his husband; he was on his back. 

“Yes.” Magnus raised himself up on his hands, “But that’s not what I was going to say. I was going to say sleep.”

“You thought it was tough finding time to have sex with one now it’s going to be even more creative with two.” Alec laughed at his groan. “Sleep will also be elusive for the next year or so.”

“How did you do this when you were 15?”

“Well, during the day the nanny was here; she was supposed to be here all the time but she would leave the second I got home, I did encourage that since I wasn’t very fond of her. By the time Max was a year old, my parents had signed me over as his guardian and I put Max in daycare, so we didn’t need her. At night Izzy and Jace would sleep through the crying, so it was either get up and get him or let him scream all night.” Magnus had shifted to be on one elbow; Alec was laying on his back looking up at his husband, a pose they held a lot. Magnus enjoyed this pose of theirs; it allowed him to command a kiss whenever he wanted one or twelve. “It's much easier when they sleep through the night; you’re still just as tired until they are about two years old, then things go back to normal. Routines begin and things settle.”

“What if we do this again?” Magnus smiled sweetly at his husband, trying to butter him up for an answer he was looking for. 

“Ha!” Alec snorted with laughter, “You haven’t made it through one yet. Let’s talk after you survive Maddie.”

“Hey, you have and that’s what’s important.” Magnus smiled at him, “We are partners and we work together as a team. Besides we need a boy, Max and Maddie need a little brother. I like the name, Raphael.” He leaned in for a kiss but Alec turned his head, so Magnus was stuck kissing his cheek before raising back up.

Alec laughed then, his blue eyes shining up at Magnus, locking onto his green-gold ones. His hair and his eyes, the brightest eyes he had ever seen in his life and they were still the same eyes staring back at him. “I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you too, Alexander.”

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This is the third and final installment of the Day and Night Series. I had not planned on another story in this series. However, it is not totally out of the question. I"ve grown really attached to this story! Thank you for the comments and likes. I appreciate them! – BM <3


End file.
